On the Spot!
by Chuquita
Summary: After ChiChi goes on The Price is Right, she ends up on the final showcase playing against none'other than Veggie! Due to the Ouji's lack of knowledge about prices, she not only wins her showcase but Veggie's as well. Now ChiChi & the other Sons are on a
1. Come on Down!

3:58 PM 9/29/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from "The Legacy of Goku II" gba game.

Digi-Veggie: (in Son home) (walks up to Chi-Chi)

Digi-Chi-Chi: I wish you people would just leave my husband alone.

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (grinning widely)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Even in a 32bit-state you can still drive people crazy.

Vegeta: (still grinning) The wonders of being me.

Goku: (confused) I am not sure whether to congradulate little Veggie or bee-rate him.

Vegeta: (smirks) Kakarrotto, you don't even know what the definition of "berate" is!

Goku: I do too!.....*blinks*.....no, I don't. (frowns sadly) (perks up) But I DO know how to congradulate! (shakes Veggie's

hand) Congradulations little Veggie!!

Chuquita: (happily) Speaking of "congradulations", this is my 75th Fanfic!! *grins*

Goku: (toots little new years horn) HOO-RAY!!

Vegeta: (face-faults) We've been doing this for THAT LONG!?

Chuquita: Well, sorta. (still very happy). My page doesn't have it's official anniversary until November 25th though. At

first I had no idea how I was going to celebrate getting up to number 75, but I think I've decided to put it in the form of

a future fic! (Not that we're not going to celebrate in today's Corner). Here's my idea! I'm going to take one of my older

fics--I haven't decided which one yet--and retype the fic w/the same plotline only using the characters the way they are now

instead of how they acted back then! I'm looking for one that never would've happened the same way if it had happened at this

point in the timeline. If anyone in the audiance has a suggestion for which fic, I'll be glad to hear it!

Goku: Heehee, redo!

Chuquita: (to Son) You know this could be a lot of fun if I get it just right.

Goku: That it can! (big grin)

Vegeta: (twitches) I have a bad feeling about this.

Chuquita: Anyway! (changing subject) Today's fic has to do with game shows, exotic locations, and a brand new car!

Vegeta: (smirks) Who WOULDN'T want a brand new car?

Goku: (happily) I WOULD!

Vegeta: (flatly) Kakarrotto with the way YOU drive I wouldn't trust you with a brand new tricycle.

Goku: (laughs) Of course you wouldn't trust me! I don't know how to ride a tricycle, silly Veggie! (pats Veggie on the back)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Originally I was planning to get this one written in the summer (when I was able to watch said game-show daily) but

I think it'll do just fine now too, seeing as I've been dying to get this fic typed up. Veggie wins a nice new big boat!

Vegeta: (smirks) Care to go fishing, Kakarrotto?

Goku: (grins) I wanna ride on Veggie's new boat!

Chuquita: And Chi-Chi wins a brand new car!

Vegeta: (snickers) Which won't last very long with Kakarrotto driving it.

Goku: (doesn't hear him) (pondering) HEY! **MAYBE I can drive Chi-chan's BRAND NEW CAR on Veggie's BRAND NEW BOAT! That way I**

don't have to choose!

Vegeta: (grumbles) Baka.

Chuquita: If only all choices were that easy. Actually I saw on the news recently that in England they came out with this car

that turns into a boat when it's on the water!

Goku: Haha! FUSION!

Chuquita: (pats Veggie on the shoulder) And I would like to apologize to poor "little Veggie" for causing him such trama in

the last fic with a BRAND NEW CHAIR!

(random people wheel out giant dark red wheelie chair)

Vegeta: (beams eagerly at chair) (smirks at Chu) You felt bad for me, didn'tcha, Chu?

Chuquita: (nods) Yes Veggie, I did.

Vegeta: (grins) That's fine with me! (hops onto giant chair and pulls out his royal armor, crown, and scepter) HAIL ME,

KAKARROTTO!! (points scepter down at Goku from up on the giant chair)

Goku: (sweatdrops) ?

Chuquita: (even larger sweatdrop than Son) Maybe I should've just given him some candy or somethin instead.

Goku: (shouts up to him) LITTLE VEGGIE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING A-BOUT?

Vegeta: I WANT YOU TO FALL TO YOUR KNEES AND BOW BEFORE ME KAKARROTTO!

Goku: (confused) ....WHY!

Vegeta: (frustrated) BECAUSE I'M YOUR OUJI, THAT'S WHY!!

Goku: Doesn't make much sense to me, Veggie.

Vegeta: (pulls a double take, looks to his left to see Goku seated next to him on the giant chair) *twitch* Kakarrotto what

are you doing up here!!

Goku: (smiles) It's MUCH easier to hear what Veggie is saying from up here :)

Vegeta: (twitches) BUT THAT DEFEATS THE WHOLE PURPOSE!!!

Goku: Little Veggies shouldn't yell like that. It's bad for your voicebox. (thinking) And if Veggie couldn't talk...(sweetly)

~**Then he'd have to communicate using that CUTE lil Veggie-handwriting of his that looks like a lil baby's handwriting!**~

Vegeta: (eye flinches) I'd rather not...

Chuquita: SON-KUN! (calling up to him) YOU OR VEGGIE CARE TO INTRODUCE THE CHAPTER!!

Goku: (smiles) I think Veggie should do it since he deserves it after the emotional stress he went through last time! Isn't

that right, **winner**?

Vegeta: (twitches at Son) Kakarrotto--

Goku: (glomps him) HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?

Vegeta: (bright red) (chokes out) Here's....part 1.

Summary: After Chi-Chi goes on "The Price is Right" she ends up on the final showcase playing against none-other than Veggie!

Due to the Ouji's lack of knowledge about prices, Chi-Chi not only wins but hits the exact number and gets both her and

Veggie's showcase. Now she and the other Sons are on a four-person trip to a tropical island. Of course, evading Veggie is

never that easy! What happens when Veggie decides to use his brand new super-boat tag along? What does Goku learning quite a

number of exotic dances have to do with any of this? All that and a hurricane with Chi-Chi's name on it!

Chuquita: You know the title of this fic is named after one of "The Price is Right" games! Its the one where you have to get

out of the middle circle by choosing one of three paths and getting all the prices matched up!

Goku: Hee! Pink yellow & blue! Just like my compact oozaru colors!!

Vegeta: (still glowing an even brighter red) Wahhhhh~~~

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Wow! Look at all the pretty lights, Chi-chan! " Goku said in awe as he, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten sat in the

game-show audiance.

      " See! Isn't it good to get away from home with the entire family for once, Goku! " Chi-Chi smiled, feeling much

less stressed than she had in a long while.

      " Uh-huh! And the best part is that Chi-chan is in a good mood! " Goku beamed.

      " AND there's no Ouji! " Chi-Chi laughed happily, then face-faulted to see a slightly hurt look on Goku's face.

      " Little Veggie just wanted to be alone for a lil while, Chi-chan. That is understandable. " the large saiyajin said

sadly.

      " Of course he wants to be ALONE, Goku. You scared him witless with that whole tail thing. " she said, proud of him.

      " But it was the tails fault, n--not mine!....You don't think Veggie'd be mad at ME over it, do you? " he started to

get worried.

      " Somehow I seriously doubt that he could get mad at YOU, Goku. " she rolled her eyes, then grinned, " Besides you're

so hard to stay mad at! " Chi-Chi cheerfully gave him a squeeze.

      Goku eagerly turned to Gohan on his left, " I think Chi-chan is being *nice* to me again because she's got her hair

back in the ponytail which she hasn't worn it in since she used to be *nice* to me ALL THE TIME! "

      Gohan sweatdropped, " Uh-huh. "

      " Who's our next contestant,Randy! " the host said on the gameshow floor.

      The camera swiveled around the audiance, " Well Bob, it's Son Chi-Chi! " the announcer exclaimed.

      " AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi let out a shriek of joy and stumbled out of her seat. She hugged onto Goku tightly,

then excitedly ran down the steps to the contestants row and replaced the previous third contestant, " OH MY GOD THIS MUST

BE LUCKY DAY!! "

      " YAY! WE GET TO PLAY A GAME! " Goku cheered.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped and looked over to see Goku standing beside her, " Ah, Go-chan. I'm, the only one who plays the

game. Your name wasn't called. You'll have to sit back down. "

      Goku pouted, " But I want to play with you when you are in such a good mood which rarely happens ever anymore. "

      " Well I'll stay in a "good mood" longer if you just go sit back down and watch from the audiance! " she said,

annoyied.

      " Awww... " Goku sniffled and waddled back to his seat.

      " Now tell our contestants what they'll be bidding on in this round,Randy! " Bob Barker called out to the announcer.

      " It's a brand new deluxe refriderator! " the wall spun slowly around to reveal a very large fridge, " It's the

Penguin Extra-Wide refridgerator featuring the latest and largest food containments on the market. The freezer holds it's own

built-in ice-machine and water dispenser! "

      " CHI-CHAN'S GONNA WIN US A FRIDGE!! " Goku squealed from the audiance, " TODAY IS THE BEST DAY EVER! "

      " SHHH!! " Gohan embarassingly tried to quiet him down.

      " Today is the best day ever. " Goku said again, only in a whisper-soft voice.

      " Chi-Chi, what do you bid. " Bob asked her.

      Chi-Chi examined the fridge from where she stood, " $750, Bob. "

      " $800. "

      " $679, Bob. "

      " $1000 dollars, Bob. "

      " And the price of the refridgerator is, $742 dollars Chi-Chi is our winner! " Bob said.

      " AHHH!! HAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT OUJI!! " Chi-Chi pumped her fists in the air and happily followed him onto the set.

      " Now Chi-Chi you've won the fridge, would you like to see what else we've got for you to try and go home with

today? " Bob held the microphone up to her.

      " I'd love to see it, Bob! " Chi-Chi smiled.

      " We hope you'll have a great trip back because you'll be driving home in style in your BRAND NEW CAR!! "

      " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, ecstatic as they revealed the stylish-looking red car with the moon-roof.

      " OOOOH, moonroof! " Goku grinned from the audiance, " I have never been in a car with a MOONROOF bee-fore! " he said

in awe.

      Chi-Chi grabbed the microphone, " I HOPE YOU'RE WATCHING RIGHT NOW OUJI BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET A DOUBLE-DOSE OF

EMOTIONAL HURT!! WOOOO!! " she cheered.

      " CHI-CHAN! DO NOT MAKE VEGGIE FEEL EVEN WORSE! HE COULD GO INTO A DEEP VEGGIEPRESSION AND NEVER COME OUT OF IT! "

Goku exclaimed, dying to hug the little ouji in comfort even though he was miles away.

      Chi-Chi twitched, " Fine then. I'm sure he's not even watching tv right now anyway. "

      " YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT!! " Goku exclaimed.

      " Ugh. " Chi-Chi groaned, then turned back to the host and cheerfully handed back the microphone, " Here you go Bob!"

      " Uh, right. " Barker blinked, " Now Chi-Chi, if you've seen the show before-- "

      " --I watch it every morning, Bob! " she grinned at the audiance & gave a victory sign.

      " --then you'll recognize the game we're going to play! " he said as he led her towards a large red sign with five

numbers on it, " Chi-Chi, the price of that car over there is NOT, 22,578 dollars. Every number on that board except the

first one is either one lower or one higher than it should be. Now if you get at least one number right you'll get a chance

to try again and change whichever number you feel should be changed. Are you ready to play? "

      " YOU BET! " she pumped one fist in the air.

      " Chi-Chi do you think the second number is higher or lower than 2. "

      " Higher. " she said confidently. Bob pushed the number up to 3.

      " Is the third number higher or lower than 5? "

      Chi-Chi looked at the audiance who were all screaming so many different things it blended together in a gigantic

gob of muddled screams. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " Higher. "

      " Is the fourth number higher or lower than 7. "

      " Lower. "

      " And is the fifth number higher or lower than 8? "

      " Mmm, higher. "

      " There. " Bob finished, then held the microphone towards her, " Now Chi-Chi, if you're right and the price of that

car is 23,469, then you win the car. If even one number is right, you get to continue and try again. "

      " MOON-ROOF!! " Goku cheered.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " Now ask the audiance, "do I have at least one number right?". "

      " Audiance, do I have at least one number right? "

      " *DING*!! " the 'you-are-correct' ding came from around her. Chi-Chi grinned.

      " Audiance, do I have at least two numbers right? "

      " *DING*!! "

      Chi-Chi took a deep breath to try and keep calm, " Audiance, do I have at least three numbers right? "

      " *DING*!! "

      " AHHH-HA! Audiance, do I have at least FOUR numbers right? "

      " *DING*!! "

      " Haha..hahaha...AUDIANCE!! " she shouted excitedly, " DO I HAVE ALL FIVE NUMBERS RIGHT? "

      " *DING*DING*DING*DING*DING*!!!! "

      " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "

      " CHI-CHAN WINS!!! " Goku exclaimed, teleporting beside her and giving her a quick hug. The saiyajin dashed over to

the car and stuck his head in the moon-roof, " OOOooooh, I am gonna like this 'BRAND NEW CAR', Chi-chan! " he nodded happily,

pulling his head back out.

      " Now Chi-Chi we want you to go wait backstage with the other two contestants and when we come back you get a chance

to spin the big wheel. " Bob patted her on the shoulder.

      " HAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I FINALLY WON SOMETHING!! " she squealed, " THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! " Chi-Chi said, then

happily dashed off backstage.

      Goku cheerfully waddled over behind Bob and waved mindlessly at the camera with his head tilted and a big smile on

his face.

      " We'll be back after a word from these sponsers! " Bob said, pointing off at the camera. The commercials began to

roll. Bob looked over his shoulder and sweatdropped to see Goku still waving, " Ah, Mr. Son, we're running commercials now.

No one can see you. "

      " Oh. " Goku frowned, " Back to my seat then! " he chirped, then teleported off there.

      Bob shook his head, surprised and confused by the talent, " ? "

      " So THAT'S where they've been the past couple days. " Mirai sweatdropped as he, Gogeta, and Vejtto sat on the long

living room couch infront of the tv.

      " Hear that Jitto? WE get to ride in a BRAND NEW CAR! " Gogeta grinned.

      " Yeah but it's not Toussan's car, it's Chi-Chi's. " Vejitto pointed out.

      " Ohhh... " the younger fusion pouted as the the commercials continued to run.

      " *BA-BOOMF*! " one of the doors upstairs flung open and out marched a very victorious-looking Vegeta.

      " Vegeta! So you finally came out of your room! " Bulma said happily, " NOW WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING IN THERE FOR

THE LAST TWO DAYS YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!! "

      The ouji leisurely rested his arm against the handrail that led to the steps, " I've blocked it out. " he said simply

and with a smirk on his face.

      " Huh? " Bulma blinked.

      " I have successfully, and after much mental training, blocked the entire day out of my mind! " the ouji grinned.

      " You--can do that? "

      " Of course I can! I am the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji! There is NOTHING I can't accomplish! BWAHAHA! " he

laughed.

      " His ego's inflated, he must've been able to have done it. " Bulma sweatdropped.

      Vegeta held up his pointer finger, " However it'll be a good couple more days before I have that terrifying incident

so blocked out of my mind that I can never access it again, SO I desire that all things strongly reminiscent of said horror

be placed out of my sight and reach. " he explained happily.

      Gogeta and Vejitto looked down at the leftover chocolate cake on their paper plates, then promptly shoved their large

slices into their mouth in unison and ki-blasted their plates into oblivion. Mirai sweatdropped at the fusions now puffed-up

cheeks.

      " Hey Toussan guess what! " Gogeta beamed, " Kaasan and Onna are on "The Price is Right" and Onna won a car but it

has a MOON-ROOF! "

      " That means the ceiling has a window you can stick your head through! " Vejitto grinned widely.

      " Really... " the ouji pondered for a bit, " And, Kakarrotto is there? "

      " Yup! " Vejitto nodded.

      " Well then, I'm off! " Vegeta cracked his knuckles and headed for the front door.

      " Where do you think you're going NOW?! " Bulma exclaimed, " Vegeta you finally make an appearance and you're

suddenly going off again?! Do you even have a plot as to **how** you're going to do **what** you're going to do?! "

      Vegeta sighed, " No, I don't. But it's still best if I get back into the routine of things. I can't let myself slip

you know! " he smirked as he opened the door.

      Bulma slid to the side of him, " And you're SURE you're mentally stable again? You're not going to go into anymore

terrified-screaming fits, right? "

      " What terrified-screaming fits? " Vegeta blinked, confused.

      Bulma bit her lip, " Well, I guess that means you're oh-kay. But take it easy for the next few days, alright Vegeta?

I don't want you coming back here an hour from now shaking and sputtering about Goku. "

      " Kakarrotto does not frighten me. " the ouji folded his arms proudly.

      " Uh-huh. " Bulma said flatly.

      " See you after the commercial break. " Vegeta snickered, then teleported out of sight.

      Bulma shook her head as she walked over to the couch and sat down along with the other three couch potatoes, " I have

a bad feeling about this. "

      " ONE MINUTE TO ON-AIR, PEOPLE! " one of the workers in the studio shouted over the loudspeaker. Goku happily sat in

his seat, swinging his legs back and forth.

      " Doodoodoodoodoododo! " the large saiyajin sang cheerfully to himself.

      " Having fun? " a deeper voice said from beside him in the chair Chi-Chi had been sitting at.

      Goku's head instantly to his left and he let out a squeal of pure unadulterated joy, " MYLITTLEVEGGIE!! " he reached

over to grab the ouji only to have Vegeta shriek and hold his hands out in protest.

      " NO! NO HUGGING!!! " Vegeta screamed in panic, " N--not yet anyway. " he calmed down a bit.

      " Veggie still sore about it? " Goku pouted.

      " I am not sore about anything Kakarrotto for you see I have blocked everything that happened to me on that previous

day out of my mind to avoid from LOSING my mind. " Vegeta explained, " You see right now my brain's sorta like a chunk of raw

meat which, once cooked, will cause all remaining juices to evaporate and thus freeing me from what little side-effects still

remain. " he nodded, " Do you understand, Kakarrotto? "

      Goku stared at him in utter confusion, " Uh, something about meat? "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Nevermind. Just don't hug me for a while, alright? "

      " Oh-kay! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up sign, " ...can I still shake your hand? "

      " NO! " Vegeta shrieked again, pulling both hands away and shivering.

      " Can I touch any part of you? " Goku pouted.

      " You can, pat my head. " Vegeta said cautiously.

      " Awww! " Goku said in awe, doing so, " Who's a good little Veggie, you are! " he chirped.

      Vegeta twitched, " What do I look like! A pet! "

      " We're back with "The Price is Right" and now our first three winners are going to get a chance to spin the big

wheel! " Bob Barker said as he walked over to the wheel where Chi-Chi and the other two contestants were standing. " Joe you

get to spin first. " he said to the man, " You know the rules. You have to get a number closest to 100 without going over. "

      The first contestant reached up to grab the wheel and spun it the wheel down hard.

      Vegeta watched as the wheel spun, " He spun it too fast. 45. " the ouji snorted.

      Goku looked over at Vegeta curiously.

      " And Joe you have, 45 cents. " Bob said as the wheel slowed to a halt on the number, " Would you like to spin

again? "

      " No thanks Bob. " the man walked over and stood in the winner's spot with the number he had gotten alighted above

him.

      Goku gasped, " Little Veggie can tell what it is going to land on just by how hard the person has spun the wheel! "

      " They're spinning it blindly. You have to account for how long the ticker is at each spot and how many there are

and then count that in with how fast you spin it. If you were to calculate it correctly you could easily hit the 100 marker

many times in row. " Vegeta said, watching the wheel.

      " Wow, little Veggie is SO SMART! " Goku clasped his hands together happily.

      " Why thank you Kakarrotto. I am aren't I? " Vegeta felt his chest puff out with pride.

      " Now Chi-Chi you have to beat 45 cents. Remember, if you get 100 on your first try you're automatically in the

showcase and you get an additional spin to win up to 1,000 dollars. " Bob explained to her.

      " Showcase? What's a showcase? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " Hee! " Goku plopped a hand on Vegeta's head, " Silly little Veggie! That is when the two finalists square off

against each other for the really really big prizes! Like a bunch of trips or a set of furniture or a bed or a truck or one

of those neat lil electric golf cars! " he laughed.

      Chi-Chi spun the wheel.

      " 60. " Vegeta stated, then realized Goku's hand was still ontop of his head, and, twitching, promptly pushed it off.

      " And Chi-Chi has 60 cents. Would you like to spin again? " he asked her.

      " Yes Bob, I would! " Chi-Chi said, then did so. She leaned over towards the microphone, " OH! And I'd like to say hi

to my dad who's watching at home, my husband Goku who's in the audiance along with our sons Gohan and Goten--hi honey! " she

waved happily to Goku, who waved back.

      " Hi Onna! " a voice called cheerfully from her seat. Chi-Chi almost had a heart-attack when she saw Vegeta was now

plopped in the chair she had been using next to Goku.

      " YOU!? WHAT THE HECK ARE **YOU DOING HERE!!!! " she shrieked.**

      " Oh, just sight-seeing, you know. " Vegeta smirked shrugging it off like it was nothing.

      " Really. Sight-seeing. " Chi-Chi said dryly, " And in a studio audiance nonetheless. "

      " Exactly. " the ouji snickered, " I try to be creative in my, 'sight-seeing' endevors, you know. " he said, then

patted Goku on the shoulder, " In't that right Kakay? "

      " I luv my Veggie, Chi-chan! " Goku chirped, grabbing the ouji and hugging him tightly. Vegeta's entire body burst

into a bright-red color and he started going into frightened spasms while trying to escape from Goku's tight hold.

      " And Chi-Chi has 40 cents! That gives you a dollar Chi-Chi! You're going to be in our showcase! " Bob said to

Chi-Chi, who whipped around to see she had indeed gotten 40 cents.

      " Haha, HAHAHA!! " Chi-Chi laughed excitedly and exited off-stage.

      " We'll be back when we pick another contestant from our studio audiance to play for the chance to win more amazing

prizes on the second half of "The Price is Right"! " he said as he left the stage in the other direction.

      " Wow, isn't Chi-chan LUCKY, Veggie? " Goku said in awe.

      " ... " Vegeta blinked, still glowing bright red. His mind now a complete blank.

      " MMMMM, here Veggie, you sit back down in your little Veggie-sized chair now. " Goku happily plopped Vegeta back in

his seat. Vegeta's head tilted to one side. His body temperature started to cool down and he shook his head wildly to cool

himself off even more.

      " KAKARROTTO WHAT DID I TELL YOU EARLIER ABOUT **HUGGING ME!! " he exclaimed, exasperated, " I ALMOST HAD A FLASHBACK**

BACK THERE!! "

      " Sorry Veggie. I did not know that 'the incident' had caused so much e-motional trama to Veggie's lil brain! " Goku

apologized, worried about him.

      " Yeah, well, neither did I. " Vegeta grumbled, " But I'll be boiled alive before I let that 'incident' try and alter

MY feelings. "

      " ... " Goku paused for a moment, " Heehee, boiled veggie-tables. "

      Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Oh! Did Veggie see Chi-chan is going to be in the showcase while his little Veggiebody was all glowing warm? " Goku

said, changing the subject.

      " SHE WHAT?! " he gawked.

      " Uh-huh! Chi-chan got 40 extra cents on her second turn while I was hugging little Veggie so she gets to be in the

showcase and win lots of prizes! That is unless the person she is playing against in the showcase beats her. " Goku said,

thinking outloud.

      " Hmmm... " Vegeta smirked at the empty seat in contestants row while rubbing his hands together, " Kakarrotto, I'll

be right back. I'm going to pay the announcer a visit. " he hopped out of his chair and left the audiance.

      Goku pouted, " Do not be gone long little Veggie!! I'LL MISS YOU!!! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " He acts like I'm going away forever, baka. "

      " HEHHHHH~~ ! " Vegeta grinned widely as he proudly marched back to Chi-Chi's seat, now wearing a nametag with his

first name on it; the sticker resembling the ones the rest of the audiance wore, " Hey Kakarrotto, check it out! " he pointed

to the sticker.

      " OOOH! Veggie is now an o-fficial member of the audiance! HOORAY! " Goku cheered, then poked Vegeta's sticker. The

ouji's face instantly burst into bright red.

      " WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Vegeta screamed and quickly batted Goku's arm away. The little ouji panted heavily, " I SAID

CUT IT OUT!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BLOCK OUT SOME MIND-NUMBING REVELATION ON MY PART WITH YOU TOUCHING RANDOM PARTS OF MY BODY

LIKE THAT!! "

      " If Veggie is trying to block something out that has to do with me, then why did he come to visit me? " Goku looked

confused.

      " Because in order for me to completely block out "the incident", I need to achieve the realm of normalcy I'm used to

dealing with. " he said, trying to calm down.

      " Boy Veggie's using his big words today. " Goku observed, " Wow you must be all jittery on the inside and trying to

feel better by using all the super-smart words in you little Veggie-brain, huh Veggie? "

      " That's, part of it. " Vegeta said uneasily, then sighed, " It's gonna take a week before my nerves are done being

shot. AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND--and things I don't like to talk about. " he looked away.

      " Awww... " Goku said, feeling bad for him. He rubbed the little ouji's back. Vegeta's body instantly shot at

attention, " There there lil-lil Vedge'ums. I just want you to know that whatever you're going through inside that lil

Veggie-head of yours that I promise to help get you through it because I luv you SOOOOOO much! "

      " .......*twitch*.. " Vegeta twitched, bright red again.

      " Uh, Toussan? I don't, really think that's helping him. " Gohan sweatdropped, pointing out the redness.

      Goku looked over at Vegeta, " OH! " he instantly stopped rubbing and pulled his hand away, " So sorry Veggie! That's

the normal reaction I'm used to doing. I'm so sorry. "

      " ....'salright..... " Vegeta squeaked out, " Not you're fault.....you're not the one who had the revelation.... "

      " AND WE'RE BACK WITH THE SECOND HALF OF THE PRICE IS RIGHT!! " the announcer declared over the loudspeakers.

      " Wha--huh? " Vegeta blinked, then shook the redness out of his face, " Heh-heh, showtime! " he rubbed his hands

together menacingly.

      " Hmm? " Goku tilted his head at the ouji, confused.

      " Who's our next contestant,Randy? "

      " Why it's, Vegeta Oujisama! Come on down!! " the announcer said.

      " WHAT?! " Chi-Chi fell over backstage, " NO WAY! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING?! HIM HERE?! NOW?! B--BUT HE'S SUPPOSED TO

BE BACK AT HIS HOUSE LOSING HIS SANITY! HOW CAN HE BE HERE?! " she gawked as she watched the show by peaking out from around

backstage. Vegeta proudly stood up and strided in a true royal manner down the steps while Goku applauded and cheered the

little ouji like crazy, " Go-chan didn't cheer like that for me. " she pouted stubbornly, then turned back to Vegeta, " He

looks perfectly back to normal. Like it didn't effect him in the least. HOW CAN HE BE SO CALM!? "

      Vegeta stopped lightly on the last step, then teleported to his place in contestants row, formerly Chi-Chi's. The

rest of the audiance oohed and ahhed at him and they along with his fellow contestants applauded the trick. Vegeta bowed

gracefully to them.

      " ERRRRRR... " Chi-Chi fumed backstage, " YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE!! " she screamed out at him.

      " I told you before, sight-seeing. However it appears that now I'm playing in the gameshow with my fellow contestants

. " Vegeta said smoothly.

      " OOOH! " Chi-Chi turned her back to him and folded her arms. She froze when something hit her, ::The Ouji's never

seen this game-show before...he won't know what to do, not to mention how much the various products in this show cost! Heck

he spends so much time in the gravity room he practically uses his credit cards to buy all that stuff he uses. There's no way

he could get past the first bidding, and even if he does he'll probably break the wheel once he gets there. There's now way

I'd end up facing off against him! Heh-heh!:: " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAA! "

      " Umm, Mrs. Son? "

      " Ah-- " Chi-Chi sweatdropped in the middle of her maniacal laugh, " Er, yes? " she said nervously to the worker.

      " We need you to stay backstage for now alright? If you want to watch the show there's a contestants room with a tv

in it. It's down the hall and to your right. " he directed her.

      " Um, thank you. Ah-haha. " Chi-Chi said, embarassed as she headed to said room and turned the tv on. Then sat down

on the chair infront of it and watched intently on the screen.

      " What do we have up for bid this time,Randy? " Bob asked.

      " Well Bob it's a new pair of WATER-SKIES! " he said as one of the walls turned around to reveal the item, " This

pair of his and hers water-skies are perfect for outdoor fun, whether it's at the lake or at the ocean, BlueSkys Water-skies

are a wonderful addition to your vacation. "

      " I want to water-ski!! " Gogeta said excitedly as he watched the tv.

      " Shhh! Toussan hasn't won yet! " Vejitto said, turning up the volume.

      " Mr. Oujisama, your bid please. " Barker said to him.

      " Uhh... " Vegeta blinked for a moment, staring at the skies, " Geez does Bulma have any of those at home? " he

mumbled to himself, racking his brain. He folded his arms, then nodded confidently, " One dollar! " the ouji said cheerfully.

      Gohan sweatdropped, " I hope he's seen this show before and is using the 1 dollar trick in hopes that everyone else

is going to bid over. But normally when somebody says 1 dollar it's AFTER they've heard everyone else's bid. If that's not it

then he's as clueless to prices just as bad as Toussan is! "

      " Hey I can price things! " Goku pouted.

      " $600. "

      " $650. "

      " $701, Bob. "

      " And the price of the water-skies is, $590 VEGETA IS THE WINNER! " Bob pointed the card he was holding at the ouji.

      " WHOOO!! " Vegeta cheered, " Truer words were never spoken! " he eagerly clasped his hands together and walked onto

the set.

      " That's it. Destiny hates me again. " Chi-Chi whimpered in shock, " CURSE YOU OUJI!!! "

      " The game you're going to be playing today Vegeta is Plinko. " Bob started.

      " Plinko? " the little ouji blinked.

      " OH BOY I LUV PLINKO! " Goku squealed from beside him. Vegeta pulled a double-take to see Goku standing next to him.

      " Ah, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " OH! It is alright little Veggie I'll be quiet. " Goku said, then made a zipping motion across his mouth and closed

it shut, a big, entertained smile still on his face.

      " Now Vegeta, in Plinko you have a chance to win up to $100,000 dollars! " Bob said.

      " That's more money than Onna's car was worth! " Vegeta beamed, then grinned at the camera, " Hear that Onna~~! "

      Chi-Chi twitched from the other room.

      " We'll start you out with one plinko chip. This chip is placed at the top of the maze on the wall over there. Once

you drop the chip it will roll down through the maze and land in one of containers at the bottom. You have a chance at

winning 50 dollars, 100 dollars, 500 dollars, 100,000 dollars, " he pointed to the sole middle container, " And to either

side of the 100,000 dollar cup is a "Lose All" slot in which you won't gain any money and lose whatever you have depending on

if you have amassed some money in the plinko game previous to this. You have the chance to earn up to 4 additional chips if

you're able to guess whether the real prices of these four items are higher or lower than the given price. AND, if you DO

manage to hit the 100,000 dollar slot, you'll win THIS additional prize!

      " It's a BRAND NEW CABIN CRUISER!! " the announcer said as a wall slowly spun around to reveal a VERY BIG BOAT.

      " WOW! OH VEGGIE IT'S THE BIGGEST BOAT I'VE EVER SEEN!! " Goku gushed.

      The little ouji glanced at the sparkily-eyed expression on the larger saiyajin's face and smirked, " Forget the

cruise-ships Kakarrotto, I'm gonna have my very own! "

      " HEEHEEHEE!! " Goku bounced up and down eagerly.

      " Now let's see here. " Vegeta smirked. The first item on the nearby table alighted.

      " A 20oz box of Cheerios, is the price higher or lower than 3.99? "

      ::Chi-chan buys me cheerios all the time Veggie! It's higher!:: Goku mentally squealed to him.

      Vegeta face-faulted, ::KAKARROTTO DON'T GIVE ME THE ANSWERS! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI DOES NOT CHEAT!:

: he looked over and saw the now-heartbroken expression on Goku's face. The larger saiyajin was doing is best not to cry.

      ::Buh--but I was only trying to *HELP* my sweet little Veggie who is so sweet and little. I did not know I was

cheating!:: Goku apologized, hurt.

      ::There there. I'm sorry for yelling at you, you big baka:: Vegeta mentally sighed, then smirked, ::You just want to

help your "Veggie" who you think needs extra help because he's never watched this game before, is that right?::

      Goku nodded sweetly, his tears nearly gone and his cheeks now all rosy pink.

      Vegeta twitched, " Uh-huh. " he said dryly, then turned to Bob, " Higher. "

      " And the price is, " Bob flipped the page to the item over, " $4.99, HIGHER! You've won your first plinko chip,

Vegeta. "

      Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he whipped around to face Goku who was smiling at him knowingly, ::You DO know what

you're doing, don't you, Kakarrotto?::

      ::Chi-chan ALWAYS makes me read the food-prices when we go food-shopping so I don't "overbuy" the snacks I really

like!:: Goku mentally said cheerfully.

      ::Alright then Kakarrotto, keep in mental contact with me through the rest of this and we can beat this thing!

Got it?::

      Goku gasped with joy, ::I have not worked together with Veggie against a challenge since Kid Buu! THIS'S GONNA BE SO

MUCH **FUN!!!::** he gushed.

      Vegeta twitched, ::Fun, right::

      " The next item is Liquid Detergent. Is the true price higher or lower than, $7.00? "

      ::LOWER!:: Goku pumped his fist in the air.

      " Lower! " Vegeta nodded.

      " And the price is, $6.49, LOWER! " Bob said as the "you're correct" ding went off again in the backround, " That's

3 Plinko chips total. Here's the third item. "

      " Pizza Rolls, $5.50. "

      ::Lower Veggie!::

      " Lower. "

      " $4.87. That's correct! "

      " *DING*DING*DING*! "

      " Oh God...OH GOD!! " Chi-Chi wailed as she held her head with both hands, terrified.

      " Here's the final product, Vegeta. If you get this right you'll have all 5 chances. " Bob reminded him.

      " Heh, I know. " Vegeta snickered.

      " Cambell's alphabet soup! $3.00. "

      ::EEP!:: Goku mentally gasped.

      Vegeta's eyes widened, ::What? What is it?::

      ::Oh Veggie, we have not bought alphabet soup for the last couple MONTHS! I spelled out something Chi-chan says was

bad and she sent me to my room and started ranting on how you're a bad influence and threw all the foods that contained

letters in them out!:: Goku thought, worried.

      ::Crap:: Vegeta twitched, ::Oh well, I'll wing it then::

      ::Are you sure, little itty bitty Veggie-chan?:: the larger saiyajin tried to comfort him.

      Vegeta did his best to keep the redness from rising into his face, ::STOP BABY-TALKING ME!! I'M NOT A BABY!!::

      ::Veggie can be MY baby if he wants to:: Goku offered warmly.

      ::I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR BABY!!!:: Vegeta mentally screamed.

      " Mr. Oujisama? Are you alright? Your face, it's changing colors. " the host looked cautious and concerned at the

same time.

      " Oh! " Vegeta said, " Now, what was the item again? "

      " Alphabet soup, $3.00. Higher or lower? "

      " Higher. "

      Goku gulped.

      " And the price is, $4.00! Higher! You win all 5 chances to use all 5 Plinko chips! " he said. One of the assistants

handed Vegeta the chips. The ouji walked behind the wall containing the plinko machine and where the steps were. He floated

up to the top step and leaned over to look at it.

      " Huh, let's see. A test run'll tell me all I need to know. " he said to himself, then grinned at Goku, " Wish me

luck, Kakarrotto! " he gave him a thumbs-up sign.

      " GOODLUCK VEGGIE-CHAN!! " Goku cheered him on.

      Vegeta plopped the plinko chip in the middle hole and watched it bounce downward. His eyes following the trail along

with others.

      " $100 DOLLARS! " Barker announced the slot it had fallen into.

      " There we go. Perfect. " Vegeta moved over slightly dropped his chip into the 2nd slot from the left. The chip

bounced down and landed in the middle rung.

      " AHHHHHHHHHHH!! VEGGIEWINS! VEGGIEWINS!! " Goku bounced around happily.

      " *DING*DING*DING*!!! "

      " Mr. Oujisama you've won $100,100 dollars! " Bob said, smiling, " You win the money AND the cabin cruiser! And now

you get to go spin the Big Wheel! "

      " Does that mean I get my other turns? " Vegeta blinked.

      " There's no need, you've hit the jackpot. "

      " I suppose that's right. " Vegeta smirked, then broke into a grin, " I wouldn't wanna upstage Onna TOO MUCH! "

      " We'll see you when we spin the big wheel! " he said as one of the workers motioned Vegeta offstage; Goku followed

happily. Bob pointed to the camera, " And we'll see YOU, after this! "

      " Goku, you are insane. TRUELY, insane. HOW COULD YOU LET THIS LITTLE MONSTER EVEN SHOW UP!! " Chi-Chi exploded as

she paced around the room with the tv and couches. Vegeta was contently sprawled all over the one Chi-Chi had formerly been

using. She noticed this and sent him a death-glare, " AND YOU STOP STEALING ALL MY STUFF!! "

      " Stealing? YOUR stuff? Why Onna, I am not stealing, and this couch, along with the seat and the spot on the

contestant's row, do CERTAINLY not belong to YOU. " Vegeta said in mock-surprise.

      " Little Vedge'ums has got a point, Chi-chan! " Goku chirped.

      " OOOOOH!! " Chi-Chi sputtered, " AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF GOKU! I GO ONSTAGE AND ALL YOU DO IS ONE

CHEER! BUT FOR THE OUJI--NOOOOO. YOU CAN'T JUST **CHEER** CAN YOU! YOU GOTTA WHISTLE AND SHOUT AND EVEN FOLLOW HIM ONTO THE SET

AND THEN OFF IT, DON'T YOU!! "

      " I cannot help it Chi-chan. " Goku pouted, " I was just looking out for little Veggie's safety. Him never being here

before and all. "

      " Well WE HAVEN'T EITHER!! "

      " But we've seen the show before! Veggie hasn't! He can easily get lost somewhere all dark and slimy and a-lone. "

Goku's said, his eyes watering at the thought of it.

      " Yeah Onna, Kakay's gotta watch out for my "safety" you know. " Vegeta smirked, then glanced over at Goku, " After

all there are so many places my small, soft little body can get trapped inside and never found ever again. " the ouji said in

a babyish tone of voice.

      " I WON'T LET YOU GET TRAPPED LITTLE VEGGIE!! " Goku promised, wailing as he lundged at the couch just as Vegeta

freaked out and started to climb off it only to be smushed beneath the large orange lump, " I will take special extra care of

my little Veggie so he won't get hurt by anybody or anything anywhichway! " the larger saiyajin hugged tightly against the

smaller one. Vegeta's whole body was now bursting with the bright red color and as soon as he got a deep whiff of the object

above him his body started to shake in spasms again.

      " Ooh, what's this? The Ouji FEARS you hugging him now? " Chi-Chi said, slightly interested at the look of horror

instead of pleasure on Vegeta's face.

      " No Chi-chan. Veggie is just trying to repress the entire day that occured around, you know, " he wagged his tail

at her, " These. He's just havin temporary side-effe--OH NO! VEGGIE! " he lept off the couch and picked up the now blankly

staring bright red little ouji who was drooling out the side of his mouth.

      " WAAaaahhh~~~.... " Vegeta twitched every once in a while.

      " Ohhh, OHHHHHH VEGGIE I'M SORRY! " Goku hugged him again, then gasped and pulled him away, " SORRY AGAIN! So sorry!

Really! " he sat Vegeta down on the couch and started fanning him with his hands, " You just cool down like a good little

Veggie, oh-kay little Veggie? " he said comfortingly.

      Chi-Chi looked over at the monitor, " Well he better have cooled down in about 5 minutes. Seeing as the last

contestant just finished and now all we have left til we both go out there to spin the wheel is about 4 or 5 minutes. " she

said, watching the tv.

      " It's alright Veggie, take your time cooling down. " Goku smiled weakly, " You just have to be back to normal in 5

minutes, you think you can do that oh-kay? "

      Vegeta nodded, dazed.

      " Oh, GOOD! " Goku clasped his hands together thankfully, then continued fanning him.

      " 3 minutes everybody! " another backstage hand called out to them.

      " Thank you! " Chi-Chi said happily, then turned to the two saiyajins and smirked, " You know Ouji, you don't HAVE to

hurry up. I'm sure we'll all be fine spinning the wheel without you--oh, WAIT, I already SPUN the wheel. " she said in

mock-surprise, " And you know what I got? A WHOLE DOLLAR! Meaning unless you get out there, I'm going to win that showcase

no sweat! HA! " she laughed happily.

      Vegeta shook his head and shakily got to his feet. The redness fading from his face, " I don't think so. " he said

proudly, then wobbled out of the room. His stride growing stronger the farther he walked.

      " GOODLUCK LITTLE VEGGIE! HAVE FUN!! " Goku cheered him on.

      " Thank you Kakay. " Vegeta smirked back at him and disappeared behind a corner.

      Goku continued to wave excitedly until he noticed the glare Chi-Chi was giving him.

      " *COUGH*. " she coughed loudly.

      " Oh. " Goku frowned, embarassed, " Goodluck to you too, Chi-chan! "

      Chi-Chi smiled and nodded, " That's better. "

      " Well Sandy you've spun 70 cents, congradulations! " Bob shook the young woman's hand as she walked over to the

big wheel's winner's circle. Bob turned to the remaining contestant who had yet to spin, " Vegeta you have to match Sandy's

70 cents or go over to get a chance to continue on to the showcase showdown. Now if you tie, you'll have a spinoff and the

one with the higher number that time will be the one to move on to the showcase. "

      " Makes sense. " Vegeta said, mostly studying the wheel and memorizing which numbers were where. He nodded when he

finished shortly after that, " I'm ready! Watch me Kaka-chan! " he waved to the camera.

      " HI VEGGIE!! " Goku said happily from the other room as he waved back to the tv screen.

      Vegeta walked up to the wheel and put his hand on the wheel, then with a flick of the wrist spun it quickly, but by

human standards--had he put anymore force into it and it wouldn't have stopped for another couple hours.

      The wheel spun around about three times and started slowing down on the fourth.

      Chi-Chi bit her lip and prayed he hadn't hit anything above 70.

      " 100 ON THE FIRST SPIN! VEGETA YOU'RE THE WINNER! " Bob said as he motioned to the wheel.

      Chi-Chi promptly fell over and fainted.

      " Now Vegeta since you've hit 100, that means you get a bonus spin. If you manage to spin 100 again you'll win an

extra 1,000 dollars. If you spin 5 or the 15, you'll get 500 dollars. Are you ready? "

      The little ouji simply nodded, then reached for the wheel again and re-spun it.

      " And it's a 5! you win the extra 500 dollars and we'll see you in the showcase! " Bob said as Vegeta waved happily

to the audiance and marched proudly off-stage. Bob turned to the camera, " And we'll see you after this announcement! "

      " I have to do battle with the OUJI in the showcase... " Chi-Chi said weakly as she sat on the couch with her hands

on either side of her head, " I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO DO BATTLE WITH THE **OUJI IN THE SHOWCASE!!! "**

      " You know I could've spinned the extra 100, but I decided to be modest about it. " Vegeta boasted as he leaned

against the wall next to Goku, " Besides I already have that giant boat, AND those water-skies. And after whatever "fabulous

prize" I win in this "showcase", we can go sail my giant boat to someplace tropical and try out those water-skies, among

doing your normal Kaka-water-work like attacking those large fish and such. " Vegeta explained.

      " It sounds like a lot of FUN, little Veggie! " Goku chirped.

      " Ah, it will be. " Vegeta smirked, " I saw the pictures of that boat on the monitors, it has ROOMS inside it. If the

weather starts to attack us we can always go down there and, " he paused to make sure Chi-Chi was listening in on them,

" entertain each other. "

      " Heeheeheeheehee! " Goku giggled.

      " OOOOH! WELL YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANY OF THAT BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!! " Chi-Chi pointed at him angrily.

      " Ha! " Vegeta laughed, " Sure you will, Onna. "

      " I **KNOW** I will, OUJI, because unlike YOU, **I** know my prices! THE ONLY REASON YOU GOT THIS FAR WAS BECAUSE OF

LUCK, GOKU **HELPING** YOU, AND THOSE STUPID OUJI-TACTICS OF YOURS YOU USED TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO SPIN THE NUMBER YOU WANTED!! "

Chi-Chi ranted, " AND YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE GOKU COME UP TO THE SHOWCASE WITH YOU AND HOLD YOUR HAND LIKE YOU'RE A BABY

AND TELL YOU THE RIGHT NUMBER! "

      " I can't? " Goku sniffled sadly.

      " NO YOU CAN'T! " Chi-Chi snapped, " THE ONLY REASON YOU WERE PROBABLY STILL ONSTAGE BACK THEN WAS THEY WERE EITHER

AFRAID OF YOU OR THEY COULDN'T GET YOUR ATTENTION TO SHOO YOU OFFSTAGE! "

      The large saiyajin sulked in the corner. Vegeta put mittens over his gloves and patted Goku on the back.

      " There there, Kakay-chan. I know, Onna's being mean to you again, huh? "

      " Mmm-hmm. " Goku nodded, teary-eyed. Chi-Chi twitched.

      " Well don't you worry because Veggie's going to go out there in the showcase and hand her rump to her on a silver

platter. " he smirked evilly at Chi-Chi, who sent him a death-glare.

      " YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GETTING HIS BUTT HANDED TO HIM, OUJI! "

      " You know Onna, if you keep _yelling like that you're going to upset Kakay's poor sensitive saiyajin ears. Our_

ears are twice as acute as a human's you know. " Vegeta said. He finished patting Goku's back and took the mittens off, then

ki-blasted them into oblivion.

      " Heh, you're really afraid to even touch any part of Goku NOW, huh Ouji? " Chi-Chi snickered.

      " THAT is none of your business. " Vegeta snorted, " And besides, I have to get out there to beat you into the ground

in about 5 minutes. " he smirked.

      Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him, then smiled evilly and gave him a sharp push causing him to smack into Goku. Vegeta

let out a howl of terror as his body shot up 20 degrees and the now-bright-red ouji scrambled off of Goku and to his feet.

      Chi-Chi turned and left the room, " I know that means Goku got a light dose of ouji-germs, but for the look on that

evil little monster's face, that was SO worth it. "

      " And we're back with our two finalists in the Showcase Showdown! Son Chi-Chi and Vegeta Oujisama! " Bob said as the

camera's alighted their red "recording" buttons, " Vegeta you're our top finalist so you get to pick fir-- "

      Chi-Chi pulled an object out of her pocket and lightly whapped Vegeta across the cheek. The ouji let out a small yelp

and burst into bright red. He covered his mouth with his hands to avoid screaming infront of a live studio audiance.

      " Is, he oh-kay? " Bob asked.

      " Oh don't mind him, Bob. The Ouj--I mean, Vegeta's just suffering from a slight fever--he told us backstage that his

allergies have been acting up a bit lately. But I'll be happy to go first! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully.

      " Are you sure-- "

      " Of course I am, Bob! I'd be glad to do it. Why I bet by the time I'm done making or passing my bid, Vegeta's face

will return it's normal shade. " she smiled and put the object back in her pocket.

      Goku blinked at his hands backstage, confused, " Hey where'd my wristbands go? "

      " Alright Chi-Chi, here's the first showcase! " Bob motioned off to the right-hand side of the stage as the camera

panned off there.

      " This showcase is full of things to help you relax! " the announcer said, " First we have this elegant new smoothie

machine, designed and equipped to power on both electricity and battery operated for on the go, The Nouriche9000 can make

event he hardest to crush foods drinkable! "

      " Ooooooh, smoothies! " Goku beamed.

      " Next up is this beautiful spa tub! " a large rounded-edged square pool appeared, " With thermo-powered jets that

stream throughout the tub, it's a wonderful addition to any home! " the announcer continued.

      " And finally! What better way to relax than with a week-long trip to the beautiful West Tropical Islands!! " another

wall spun around to reveal the picture.

      " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi squealed with joy, " OH GO-CHAN WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!! " she excitedly called out

to him.

      " YAY!! BEACHES AND OCEAN-FUN FOR ME!! " Goku beamed.

      " Yes, the West Tropical Islands! You and three guests will be flown via Coastal Airways to the lavish Palm Trees

Hotel and Resort. This showcase of things to help you relax can be yours if the price is right! "

      " And Chi-Chi would you like to bid this showcase or pass? " Bob asked her.

      " I'd like to bid on it Bob! " Chi-Chi smiled.

      Vegeta shook his head, then snapped at her, " HEY YOU TRICKED ME AND THEN STOLE MY SHOWCASE YOU WITCH!! "

      " What goes around comes around, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said cooly, " I bid 34,500, Bob. "

      " 34,500. And here's the second showcase! "

      " The second showcase starts out with this brand new couch! "

      " Ooh, hey Bulma if Toussan wins the couch can me & Jitto trash this one! " Gogeta chirped.

      " Fine, but not unless he actually DOES win. " Bulma said from the other room.

      Gogeta looked over at the giant stain next to him where he had purposely just dumped some of his soda. The fusion

looked around suspicously, then grabbed a nearby pillow and put it overtop of the stain to hide it. He whistled innocently.

      " Next up we have this wonderful motor scooter and last this brand new surfboard! "

      " What's your bid Mr. Oujisama? " Bob said to him.

      The little ouji folded his arms, deep in thought. Then nodded to himself and grinned, " One dollar! "

      " WAHHHH!! " Goku fell over, " VEH-GEE!! "

      " There you have it, the final bids of the day! We'll be back with the results, after this! " Bob said, then walked

offstage to get some water.

      " So you think I overbid, huh Ouji? " Chi-Chi smirked, " Well let me tell you when he comes back and says that I've

gotten the exact price, I not only win MY prizes, but I get to take YOURS as well! "

      " SURE you will, Onna. " Vegeta said skeptically.

      " Remember Veggie! If you don't win, you still get to keep your big boat & skies you won in the earlier round! " Goku

whispered out to him from around the corner.

      Vegeta twitched, " DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY FAITH IN ME AT ALL!! "

      " And we're back with the final round of The Price is Right! " Bob said as he walked back across the stage, the

camera following him, " Vegeta the price of your showcase is, 25,460. A total difference of, 25,459 dollars. "

      The little ouji sweatdropped.

      " HA! " Chi-Chi schoffed at him. Vegeta sent a death-glare at her.

      " Chi-Chi, the price of your showcase is, 34,538! A difference of only 38 dollars! YOU WIN BOTH SHOWCASES!! "

      " AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I BEAT THE OUJI! I BEAT THE OUJI! HA HA HA HA HA! I ACTUALLY WON SOMETHING **AND BEAT**

THE OUJI!! " Chi-Chi hooted with victory as she did a little victory dance out behind the host.

      " This is Bob Barker reminding you to have your cats, dogs,-- "

      " --and Oujis! " Chi-Chi chimed in, momentarily grabbing the microphone.

      " --spayed or neutered. Goodbye everbody! "

      " YAY! MOMMY WON!! " Goten cheered as he ran down the steps along with Gohan to great her. The trio excitedly dashing

over to the many prizes she had just won. Vegeta marched over to Chi-Chi, annoyed.

      " YOU BAKA ONNA YOU TRICKED ME BY USING THAT--HMMP!! " Vegeta yelped as Chi-Chi reached over and smushed Goku's

wristbands over his nose and mouth just as he was taking a deep breath. The ouji burst into a glowing bright red and fell

back unconsious.

      " BOY that's convienent! " Chi-Chi grinned as she put the wristbands away, " I'm going to have to wash these when I

get home. "

      " WOW, look at all the stuff we won. " Goku said in awe as he waddled onto the stage.

      " GO-CHAN! There you ARE! " Chi-Chi ran over and glomped him, " Did you see me win? Did you see me beat the Ouji,

Go-chan! I can't believe how easy it was and-- "

      " --Chi-chan have you seen my wristbands? " Goku sweatdrop, holding his arms out to her, " My wrists feel all cold &

naked without 'um. "

      " Oh don't worry! I have them in my pocket, see? " she pulled them out halfway, " They just got really dirty so I'll

have to clean them when we get home. "

      " Oh-kay. " Goku nodded, then watched as Chi-Chi eagerly ran over to check out her prizes that Gohan and Goten were

currently looking at in awe. Goten was pretending to ride the scooter and making motor noises while Gohan kept an eye on

him and observed the other prizes at the same time.

      Goku took a few steps then gasped to feel a little bump on the floor. He looked down to see Vegeta laying there, the

redness slowly fading from his face.

      " WAAAHhhhhh~~, curse..you....Onna... " he sat up, dazed and slightly agitated. Vegeta froze when he felt an

all-too-familiar ki beside him. The ouji looked upward just intime for Goku to grab him and pick him up. Vegeta let out a

yelp as his body turned bright red and all his limbs and body parts went completely numb with the exception of breathing,

which was now moving at a fast, heavy pace. Goku held the little ouji against himself tightly.

      " And hello to you too, little Veggie! " Goku chirped, " What're you doing on the floor like that? "

      " ... " Vegeta twitched slightly, his numb body still keeping him from moving that much or even screaming his lungs

out for that much.

      Goku contently walked over to Chi-Chi, who was eagerly signing the papers she needed to have the prizes shipped to

her house along with getting the four plane-tickets to the hotel in the islands, " Hey Chi-chan, as long as you are still

busy here I am going to bring little Veggie and his prizes back to his home oh-kay? "

      " Uh-huh, sure, whatever. " Chi-Chi brushed it off, a grin on her face. Goku shrugged, grabbed the water-skies and

put his spare hand on the giant boat, then teleported it all along with Vegeta to Capsule Corp's backyard. Goku walked around

front with Vegeta still in his arms and rang the doorbell.

      " Hello? " Bulma opened the door, then sweatdropped to see Goku standing there holding a bright red, blank-faced

Vegeta in his arms, " Ah, he's finally back is he? " she said dryly.

      " We saw everything on tv. " Mirai laughed nervously, " Or at least, most of everything. "

      " KAASAN! " Gogeta chirped, bouncing over to Goku, " Toussan got to keep the big boat and the water-skies right? "

      " HEE! " Goku grinned, " They're in the backyard.

      " HOORAY! " both fusions cheered, Vejitto still on the couch.

      " My he looks worse than usual. " Bulma observed as Goku plopped Vegeta down on his feet. The ouji wobbled back and

forth and fell onto his back. His head hit the tip of Goku's boot and he let out another yelp as the bright red glow burst

forth and nearly engulfed the entire room, the ouji screaming his lungs out.

      " AAUGH! MY EYES! " Bulma covered them as she pulled out a capsule and opened it to reveal a large bucket of water.

She grabbed the bucket and promptly dumped it over Vegeta's body, instantly cooling him back down to normal temperature.

      " *HUFF* *PUFF* *HUFF* *PUFF*! " Vegeta sat up, breathing heavily. The heavy panting soon slowed to a regular

breathing pattern. His eyes were now bulging out of his head as he tried to shake it off.

      " You can thank me any time now. " Bulma said as she put the bucket away.

      " *HUFF* *PUFF* Shuddup, *HUFF*. " Vegeta managed to get out, then shakily got to his feet.

      " Dear God! Vegeta I TOLD you you should've waited before you went out there! And because you did it anyway you let

Chi-Chi beat you! " Bulma pointed at him, annoyed.

      Vegeta smirked, " So you want me to win, eh? "

      " NO! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!! " she snapped, then folded her arms, " I'm against this whole battle of wits

between you and Chi-Chi over Goku anyway! Not to mention sick and tired of it. "

      " What battle over me? " Goku blinked, terribly confused.

      " Oh nothing! It's nothing at all really it has nothing to do with you, haha, nothing! " Vegeta said cheerfully with

a sweatdrop running down the side of his head.

      " What did she hit you with anyway? " Bulma asked, curious.

      Vegeta flinched, " Kakarrotto's wristbands. " he grumbled.

      " *Gasp*! But Chi-chan told me they were dirty! " Goku gasped.

      " Yes, Kakay. Onna lied to you. After all, she's only human. Humans do that sort of thing when they're desperate. "

Vegeta snickered.

      " I'm human too ya know. " Bulma twitched.

      " I didn't mean YOU TOO. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Well I guess I should be going back to see Chi-chan. " Goku sighed, then brightened up, " After all! We gotta get

going on that trip to the islands she won! And then we can make smoothies!! "

      " You know, Kaka-chan, **I can make smoothies even WITHOUT a smoothie-maker. " Vegeta boasted, " Why not stay here,**

we'll decorate a few rooms up like a tropical paradise and I'll make you some personal smoothies huh? Maybe something with

some CHOCOLATE in it for you? " he offered, rubbing his hands together.

      " Aww, I am sorry little Veggie, but I cannot stay--OH! Unless YOU would like to come with ME! " he grinned.

      " I'm afraid I'll have to decline that offer, Kakarrotto-chan. You see, the tickets Onna won BY TRICKING ME, are only

enough to supply four people. And I would be the fifth. "

      Goku frowned, " Aww... "

      " HEY! How about we capsulize you and Goku can take you onboard as luggage! " Bulma teased him.

      " NO WAY!! " Vegeta snapped, " BESIDES YOU CAN'T CAPSULIZE LIVING BEINGS ANYWAY AND EVEN IF YOU COULD I WOULDN'T

GO! "

      " I capsulized Kuririn and Muten Roshi and Chaoutzu all before and they're all fine now. " Bulma said.

      " And when did you do THIS little experiment. " the ouji said, skeptical.

      " Oh! Back when we were fighting Piccolo's evil father Piccolo Daimou! " Bulma smiled.

      " But, weren't they already DEAD when you capsulized them, Bulma? " Goku said uneasily. Vegeta paled.

      " ...? Oh yeah! But hey! I'd love to test it out on a live person! Whadda you say Vegeta! " she clasped her hands

together.

      " I STILL SAY **NO!** I'M NOT GETTING KILLED IN ONE OF YOUR INSANE EXPERIMENTS!! "

      " Aww... " she pouted, " Fine, be that way. " Bulma then grabbed part of Goku's sash and tapped it ever-so lightly

against the ouji's arm. Vegeta let out a small strangled yelp as a jolt of redness shot up his arm and slowly faded away,

" OR maybe instead I should do a few experiments on you to figure out exactly what's been causing your usually, ah,

glowingness, to suddenly become so much more stronger and extreme. "

      " I refuse to be a guinia pig to you! " Vegeta snorted.

      " Vegeta, unless we get this "glowy" thing of yours figured out and back under control, you won't be able to get near

Goku at all. " Bulma explained, then said in a sing-song voice, " And that means no more sparr-ing! "

      Both saiyajins froze in place.

      " No more sparring time with my little Veggie! " Goku gasped in horror, " Buh--but Veggie is my sparring partner,

without him I'd have nobody to play with in my free time!!....and I have a lot of free time. "

      " Well luckily so do I! " she said, going into "genius" mode.

      " YOU are going to spar with me? " Goku tilted his head, confused.

      " WAHH! " Bulma fell over, " **NO****, GOKU! I HAVE THE SPARE TIME TO HELP YOU GUYS FIX WHAT'S WRONG WITH VEGETA!! "**

      " I DON'T WANT TO BE "FIXED"!!! " the ouji snapped.

      " Nobody's neutering MY mommy!! " Vejitto shook his fist in the air from back on the couch. Bulma and Vegeta stared

at him flatly while Goku sweatdropped.

      " You weren't even paying half attention to the conversation we were having, were you Vejitto? " Vegeta said.

      The fusion sweatdropped, " No, not really. " he admitted, slightly embarassed.

      " Well Goku, " Bulma turned back to him, " You have a nice trip with your family and Vegeta will be there to join you

shortly. " she said happily.

      " You're letting me GO! " Vegeta grinned, " As in go after them and make Onna's vacation a living nightmare and sweep

Kakay away on my brand new giant boat! "

      " AFTER I fix your head! " she finished.

      " Ehh... " Vegeta whimpered.

      " BYEBYE BULMA! SEE YOU LATER LITTLE VEGGIE! GET WELL SOON! " Goku waved cheerfully to them, then teleported out of

sight.

      " Ohhhh...Ka-kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... " Vegeta pouted.

      " Well, come on "Veggie"! " Bulma patted him strongly on the shoulders and turned him around. She began pushing him

towards the steps, " Down to the lab we go! "

      Vegeta twitched, " Something tells me this will be a very painful afternoon... "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

8:32 PM 10/2/2003

END OF PART ONE

Chuquita: (is a happy person) HOORAY!! (to Veggie) Hey Veggie guess what!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) What?

Chuquita: I GOT THIS CHAPTER FINISHED INTIME FOR FRIDAY! (beams) That means I get to upload two things this week!

Vegeta: (flatly) Hooray.

Goku: (toots his little horn excitedly) YIPPEE!! (throws confetti in the air)

Chuquita: (to audiance) I wasn't really sure what I was gonna do for the Corners in our 75th Fic but I looked at the fic

where we celebrated fic 50 (well, technically fic 53) and I had done something that I got straight out of the monthly dbz

mangas (back when they had the monthly ones). Anyway! The manga had a little something on the letters page called

"Ask Vegeta" which had a chibinized super-deformed Toriyama-drawn Veggie holding up a sign w/his name on it. People would ask

Veggie questions and Veggie would usually either reply to the questions and ramble on about whatever he felt like afterward,

or just completely ignore the question and rant about something that was bothering him, usually Goku.

Vegeta: (looks over at Son)

Goku: (grinning at him stupidly)

Vegeta: (flatly) Oh yeah, I could just rant for AGES about THAT. (points to Son)

Goku: (chirps) I luv u too Veggie!

Chuquita: So here's your chance to "Ask Veggie"! You have a question for Veggie, and it shall be answered!

Vegeta: I didn't agree to this.

Chuquita: You agreed to it back when we did this in fic 50(3).

Vegeta: (snorts) Yes well back then I still had a strong-enough anger toward Kakarrotto to keep people from asking too

personal of a question. (frowns) Now there's barely any anger at all. And when there is it's normally when Kakarrotto does

something STUPID.

Goku: (tilts his head and blinks)

Vegeta: SEE!

Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) See what?

Goku: (chirps) SEE SHORE! SEASHORE!

Vegeta: (to Chu) THAT'S what I mean.

Chuquita: (still thinking up stuff to do) Maybe we should order a cake to celebrate...

Goku: YEAH! CHOCOLATE CAKE! Like last time!

Chuquita: (grins) I also got a brainstorm just now for some special guests to bring in! (I'm getting ideas off the 50th fic's

Corner).

Vegeta: It's not the android is it?

Chuquita: NAH! (happily) Even better than that! I was thinking of maybe guest-starring your original selves! Maybe even

Chi-Chi's along w/her current self!

Goku: (confused) Our original selves?

Chuquita: Yeah! The very first version of you & Veggie from my fics!

Vegeta: (sighs) They'll have to carry my earlier-version out on a stretcher once he has that heart-attack..

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (changes subject) Anyway! It'll be fun! I also thought up a name for 03's "season" of fics! In fic 50

I made up names that represented each year's-worth of fics: 00 - Trial Season (or I guess you could call it the pilot since

it was only the first 3 fics); 01 - Experimentation (did a lot of different stuff including things starring characters other

than just Veggie & Goku so I could find which characters I liked working with); 02 - Buddy (did a lot of stuff with the whole

Big Buddy & Little Buddy relationship between Goku & Veggie); and 03 I think I'd like to call Tug-a-War because this is the

season where the real Vegeta VS Chi-Chi battle really picked up. They fought a bit last year, but nothing like they do now.

Vegeta: (smirks) And we ALL know who shall win, don't we?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Not necessarily Vedge...

Vegeta: WHAT!?

Goku: (wise-man-on-the-mountain) The future is yet to be written, grasshopper.

Chuquita: More like "typed" actually..

Vegeta: (snorts) Well I STILL shall EVENTUALLY prevail.

Goku: (happily) And then Veggie shall crown me his ~*oujo*~!

Vegeta: (twitches, slightly red) OH **NO I'M NOT!**

Goku: Aw, of course ya will, little Veggie! That part of the future has already been typed!

Vegeta: (stammers) Well, that-was-just-ONE-timeline! Not necessarily THIS one.

Chuquita: (blows whistle) (scorekeeper) And another point for Veggie! (holds up paper that reads Veggie=1, Goku=2)

Goku: YAY! I'm WINNING!.....*blinks* What am I winning?

Chuquita: (looks at her scorepad) I don't know.

Goku: ...

Chuquita: ...

Vegeta: ...well this is stupid.

Chuquita: FINE! You keep score. (tosses notepad to him)

Vegeta: (examines notepad unsureily, flips paper over and starts to doodle himself in his royal armor standing ontop of

a chibnized-size Bejito-sei) (smiles contently)

Goku: OOH OOH! I wanna doodle with my little Veggie! (pulls slightly mushy crayons out of his pockets)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Why are those mushy and how long have they been there?

Goku: I dunno and since last Tuesday.

Vegeta: (sighs) (pulls off clean sheet and hands it to Goku)

Goku: (dashes back to his seat w/sheet) YAY! (plops down and starts doodling as well.

Chuquita: (scratches her head) Well, I guess that wraps up part 1, huh?

Goku: (cheerfully) That it does!

Chuquita: (waves) We'll see you sometime next week everybody! Bye!

Goku: (chirps) May you find a pot of Veggies at the end of your rainbow!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...


	2. Bulma's tests cause Veggie slight relief...

10:12 PM 10/3/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dUbz

Goku: I can't believe I'm gonna say it, but I think I'm siding with Vegeta on this one.

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (grinning again) I WIN!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You don't even know what he's siding with you on!

Vegeta: (smirks) Does it matter?

Goku: I think little Veggies matter a whole lot. (plops his hand ontop of Veggie's head) Isn't that right little Veggie!

Vegeta: (slight red-ness) Ah, hai.

Chuquita: (happily) Welcome to part 2, everybody!

Goku: (eager) Little Veggie brought in a yummy cake for us to EAT!

Vegeta: (pulls out several capsules) (boastfully) Actually, I have quite a few back-up cakes as well if the first cake isn't

to my sole peasant's liking.

Goku: (eyes widen) BACK-UP *CAAAAAAKES*?

Vegeta: (opens capsules to reveal half a dozen large and varying in appearance; chocolate cakes)

Goku: (gaping in a daze at the giant cakes, drool droplet slowly enlarging as it falls out of his mouth and closer to the

floor) Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-gee.

Vegeta: (curious in addition to slight ego enlargement) Well, which cake appeals to you best, Kakarrotto?

Goku: (musingly) I want to eat them ALL, Veggie.....

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I'm sure you do...but don't you at least have SOME type of favorite?

Goku: (blinks) But Veggie I cannot have a favorite unless I have taste-tested them all.

Vegeta: Oh..

Goku: (teleports infront of Veggie and hands him a spoon) (chirps) FEED ME, VEGGIE!

Vegeta: (twitch) NO WAY!! YOU CAN JUST GO SCOOP OUT YOUR **OWN** CA---

Goku: (eyes water and pupils become increadibly large) *little-sad-whimper* Veggie's gonna make me #STARVE#...?

Vegeta: ... (face bright red) (sputters) OH, FINE! (grumbles) I'll go scoop out some of each and you can "test-taste" them.

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY!!

Chuquita: (to audiance) (grins) OH! I actually got something on dba!

dragonballarena . gamesurf . it / english / fiction / spot. php

People may have seen a copy of my entry for dba's Photomontage contest which I posted at Deviantart after I sent a copy to

dba, well apparently there was a one-day poll at dba (and I missed it :P) and all the entries (including mine) eventually got

published on dba's photomontage page!

I got 1 vote and tied w/6 other people (which was pretty good considering a bunch of the entries didn't even have any votes

^_^;;) but the overal winner w/8 votes was someone called Kabu who actually drew his/her photomontage. It looks like it'd

be pretty funny if I could read enough Italian to understand it. It reminds me of this recent eggos commercial but I think

it's for something else. My entry was based on dub Goku's "people-popcorn" comment.

Goku: I do enjoy popcorn.....(beams) Not as much as Veggie's yummy cakes and pastries though!

Vegeta: (big grin)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Could you inflate his ego any higher?

Goku: (blinks, looks over at Veggie who has a very content look on his face and his chest puffed out) ...what ego?

Chuquita: ... (larger sweatdrop) Anyway! Welcome to part 2 where things start to pick up; Bulma experiments on Veggie, Goku

& family start their vacation, Veggie shows up with his super-big 'cabin cruiser', and Chi-Chi ends up stranded on a deserted

island thanks to an oncoming hurricane!

Vegeta: (smirks) Ah, good times.......with the exception of me being "experimented" on.

Chuquita: (happily) Aw come on Veggie! It's all just in fun! I promised last chapter, I'm done having bad stuff happen to you

, at least for a while.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I gather sympathy so easy around here...

Goku: (cheerfully) That is bee-cause we LUV little Veggie and just hate to see him in pain! (glomps Veggie and hugs him

tightly) (sweetly) In't that right, Veggie?

Vegeta: (bright red) (squeaks out) ...right......

Chuquita: Here's part 2 everyone!

Summary: After Chi-Chi goes on "The Price is Right" she ends up on the final showcase playing against none-other than Veggie!

Due to the Ouji's lack of knowledge about prices, Chi-Chi not only wins but hits the exact number and gets both her and

Veggie's showcase. Now she and the other Sons are on a four-person trip to a tropical island. Of course, evading Veggie is

never that easy! What happens when Veggie decides to use his brand new super-boat tag along? What does Goku learning quite a

number of exotic dances have to do with any of this? All that and a hurricane with Chi-Chi's name on it!

Goku: (happily) Come on Veggie! Let's go eat those yummy cakes of yours! (carrying Veggie off)

Vegeta: (still glowing red) (big dopey dazed smile) Wah-huh...

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Bulma, will you please tell me WHAT strapping me to these hanging wrist and ankle manacles has to do with FIXING my

"problem"? " Vegeta said, annoyed, " AND WHY AM I NAKED!! "

      " So I can get a better body scan of you, that's why. " Bulma said as she scribbled some words onto the notepad in

her hands. She put the notepad on a nearby table and pressed a large button. A huge blue beam came out of the celling and ran

down and up the ouji's body. Vegeta twitched embarassingly as the beam went back into the ceiling. One of Bulma's computers

instantly started beeping and printing out information. She grabbed the paper, observed it, and tacked it to the wall.

      " What's THAT? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " A printout containing information on every part of your body in it's current state. " she happily held up the paper

to face him, " I'm going to take a scan of your body while it's "glowing" and compare the two to find out what changes, how,

why, and what could possibly cause it to suddenly become so much more extreme. THEN I'll find a way to return it to it's

normal amount so you don't passout everytime something belonging to Goku TOUCHES you. "

      " I don't PASSOUT. " Vegeta grumbled, insulted, " I merely just mentally blank out. "

      " Uh-huh. And where was your mind when Goku brought you back here? You didn't even know where you WERE at first! "

Bulma said, then took another object off the table which sat by her notepad, " Now you just take a nice big whiff this and

I'll take another scan! " she grinned, holding up an object.

      If Vegeta hadn't had his limbs locked in place he would've fallen over, " THAT'S ONE OF KAKARROTTO'S GI SHIRTS!! I'M

NOT SNIFFING **THAT!!** " he screamed, mortified.

      " Well then how do YOU suggest I take the second scan, Vegeta? Call Goku up and tell him to come over here and HUG

you to make you start glowing? " Bulma rolled her eyes.

      " NOT WHEN I'M NAKED HE'S NOT!! " Vegeta's face itself turned bright red.

      " Yes, you said that first part already. " she nodded, then promptly pushed the gi against him.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! " the ouji yelped as his entire body burst into the bright red color,

including his tail who's fur puffed out on end as it twitched around wildly.

      " There we go! " Bulma put the gi shirt down and took the scan. She grabbed the paper as soon as it printed out only

to look at it in confusion, " ...now that's strange. "

      " Gahhhhhh~~... " Vegeta's body wobbled back and forth. He tried to shake it off, " Wha? "

      " Vegeta, other than your obvious increased blood flow and heart rate, nothing really seems to change. " Bulma looked

puzzled, " You, DO gain a few pounds of weight though. That's a little odd... "

      Vegeta looked down at himself, " WEIGHT gain? "

      " And not in just one area of your body, your WHOLE BODY gains weight when you start, "glowing". " she said, unable

to think up a scientific term for it. Bulma walked over to where the computer was and sat down in the chair, " I'll just have

to try and use the microscope to check that out. " she said as she pressed a few keys and a video-feed of one of the ouji's

arms came up, " Increase X500. " Bulma said to the computer-screen. The microscope did so and she gasped at the sight, " Holy

Mackeral....there's THOUSANDS of---just look at the SIZE of some of them! " she gawked.

      " THE SIZE OF WHO?! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!! " Vegeta demanded.

      Bulma sat back in her chair, pondering and rubbing her chin in deep thought, " Alright let's try that. " she grabbed

the gi again, " HEY VEGETA! CATCH! " she shouted and threw the gi shirt at him. The orange top landed ontop of the ouji's

head.

      " WAHHHHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!! " Vegeta screamed, his body turning bright red again as he tried

shaking his head wildly in an attempt to get the shirt off of him. Bulma chuckled lightly at the saiyajin, then turned back

to her computer and gasped again in awe.

      " WOW.....that's amazing, what an incredible life-form! They seem to be evolving yet have no potential threat that

would trigger them to do so! " Bulma beamed, then suddenly remembered Vegeta several feet infront of her still wailing his

lungs apart. Bulma sighed and continued recording the activity, then pressed stop and walked over to the machine Vegeta was

strapped in to shut it down.

      Vegeta blinked as he felt his arms and legs suddenly free only to fall down and smash into the cold lab floor. He

twitched, " ...oww. "

      Bulma plucked the gi off Vegeta's head, " Vegeta you are NEVER going to believe this! " she said excitedly.

      " ...you're trying to kill me, aren't you? " Vegeta choked out weakly as he stood up.

      " No! Nothing like that! Now go get your boxers back on and follow me! " she smiled as she dashed back to her

machine.

      Vegeta blinked, " You, you mean you found out how to reduce the "glowingness"? " he said with a brief smile of relief

as he finished pulling his boxers up and walked over to her.

      " No, but I did just as good! " Bulma said proudly, then grinned, " I found out what's causing it! The increased

"glow". " she rewound the recording, then played it, " See here? " she pointed to the first half of the tape and paused it.

      " Kaka-germs, figures. " Vegeta muttered as he stared at the still of the many little happy Goku-headed

squiggle-wormlike-bodied creatures, " But I can get most of them off just by showering long enough. "

      " Look HERE. " Bulma moved the camera scream upwards and Vegeta nearly shrieked. There it was. A kaka-germ at least

10 or 20 times bigger than all the other ones around it, " And that's not the only one, " she scrolled around some more to

reveal dozens of other enlarged kaka-germs, " They're EVOLVING. If for no other reason than to survive. The few that do end

up staying behind after you clean the others off of you are probably evolving to make up for the loss of the previous ones.

BUT this is factoring the only logic the kaka-germs have that once their fellow germs are destoryed only by reproducing

themselves can they make more. They're unaware of the fact that Goku spreads even more of them onto you everyday. " she

explained as she sat back in her chair, " Basically the only way to truely stop this is to either find a way to keep the

germs from evolving any further and get rid of the already-evolved ones, or for you to just live with it and find a way to

mentally control it somehow like you've done before. " she played the tape again up to the end.

      " ...just like my future self..that gigantic concentration of kaka-germs he had on his body from living with

Kakarrotto so long...that's what warped his brain.. " Vegeta said in quiet shock.

      " Now you see, THIS is what they look like once your body glows. They enlarge to 20 times their own body weight which

is why it made it seem like YOU were the one who gained weight. " she pointed to the screen, " And these really big ones,

when they got to cool off, part of their cooling off process includes spewing out hundreds of brand new BABY kaka-germs.

THAT'S why we have to get rid of them! If your body overheats too bad you could DIE! " Bulma looked worried.

      " Or become a brain-dead Kaka-slave... " Vegeta shuddered, still shocked, " This is what happened to my future self.

He, must've gotten so riddled with kaka-germs overtime that they effected his brain and that's why he got all mushy with

future Kakarrotto and that means--- " the ouji froze and his eyes widened, " --that means that it's the kaka-germs fault I

was starting to feel different. It's not my feelings, it's some mental effect due to their presence. My feelings didn't

change at all. Haha, hahaha. WHOOOOO!!! " he hooted with joy, " I DON'T LOVE KAKARROTTO IN A NON-PLATONIC WAY!!! I CAN CARRY

ON WITH MY LIFE AND KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING CHANGED ABOUT MYSELF!! It's just those stupid, haha, kaka-germs! " Vegeta laughed

excitedly, " I'M FREE I'M FREE I'M FREE! " he hopped around and did a little victory dance.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " You DO know we have to get RID of the germs first BEFORE you're free of them, right? "

      Vegeta momentarily slowed down his victory dance, " Of course I do! I meant I'm free of that feeling of doubt and

fear that something non-platonic could possibly occur within my being. "

      " Well, yes, you are. " she replied in agreement, nodding.

      " WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! " Vegeta lept into the

air, then slid across the floor over to her, " DANCE WITH ME, BULMA!! " he beamed.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Vegeta, I really don't think NOW is the time to--WHOA! " she exclaimed as he pulled her across

the room and spun her around, then let go of her hands and happily bounced up the stairs.

      " **I'M FREE I'M FREE ****_I'M FREE!!!_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**HA**!! "**

      Bulma watched the ouji's display of joy and shook her head, " That idiot, he didn't even stay for me to find out how

to fix him! " she groaned, " Oh well, I'll make sure I catch him before he leaves to chase after Goku, I'm sure that's where

he's going. "

      " Lalala! LALALA! " Vegeta sang happily as he emerged from the bathroom. The ouji was in a hurry to get going so he

had just hosed himself off with the shower-head instead of taking a full-blown shower. He went into his room to get dressed

and grab several additional outfits to last the week, then capsulized them and left with a pleased look on his face. Vegeta

walked down the steps and made his way past the kitchen. Gogeta and Vejitto froze in place. The ouji sensed this and looked

over at them just intime to see them shove the entire slices of his cake they had just gotten out, into the mouths. Both

fusions smiled weakly at him.

      " Oh you don't have to hide that baka cake anymore! I wasn't doomed, the kaka-germs on my body were just trying to

overthrow my mind! Bulma's going to have it fixed for me! " Vegeta smirked.

      Gogeta and Vejitto glanced at each other, then instantly spat their slices back onto the plates. The pieces of cake

looking like they had never been in the fusions mouths to begin with. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Where are you going, Mommy? " Vejitto asked.

      " Well, I'm GOING to take my new boat out for a spin, and maybe give the head Kaka-germ a ride as well. " the ouji

boasted.

      " Heeheehee, "the head Kaka-germ", you mean Kaasan! " Gogeta laughed.

      " Correct, Gogeta. " Vegeta said as he left the kitchen and headed into the backyard where Goku had left the boat.

      " But Mommy if you took Toussan on your boat with you wouldn't that only worsen your kaka-germed disease? " Vejitto

asked. Vegeta paused for a moment.

      " Well, I just took a shower and washed a lot of them off, AND Bulma IS in the process of developing something to

destroy the monster-mutant-kaka-germs of the group so I'll be fine. " Vegeta thought to himself.

      The fusions looked at each other uneasily.

      " Oh-kay Mommy. " Vejitto nodded.

      " Can we come to make sure you are alright, Toussan? " Gogeta offered.

      " I told you both I'll be fine! " Vegeta sighed.

      Gogeta grabbed a nearby piece of cloth and handed it to the ouji. Vegeta's hand burst into the bright red color and

quickly dropped the cloth before the redness made it's way up to his head.

      " Kakarrotto's? " Vegeta said lamely.

      " Gi sash. " Gogeta chirped, picking it up.

      The ouji twitched, " What would one of Kakarrotto's GI SASHES be doing IN RANDOM PLACES ON THE FLOOR OF **MY** HOUSE?!"

      The fusions shrugged, confused.

      " Well you both just wait! I'll show YOU how UNAFFECTED I am by Kakarrotto's GERMS! " he grabbed the sash again and

tied it around his forehead like a bandana. Gogeta and Vejitto gasped.

      " Oh, that can't be safe. " Vejitto muttered.

      " It most certainly is! " Vegeta snorted, " See! I am unaffected. No bright redness or anything! "

      " But that's because all the kaka-germs are BELOW your head in all the places Toussan hugs you, Mommy. " Vejitto said

, " You, really don't want them getting into your head through your ears or nose or something like that. "

      " I do not fear the kaka-germs. What kind of ouji would I be if I was to fear such things as germs that come off of

Kakarrotto's body and try to form a little civilization on mine! " Vegeta said fearlessly.

      " A very very smart one. " Gogeta said happily. Vegeta sent him a death-glare, " Sorry Toussan. "

      " You don't want them in your head though, Mommy. Trust us! " Vejitto pleaded.

      " I'm sorry I gave that to him. " Gogeta frowned.

      " They will NOT enter my brain! "

      " Buh--buh what if they DO and we lose you FOREVER!! " Gogeta's eyes began to water. Vegeta sighed and patted his

fusion-baby on the shoulder.

      " Don't kaka-cry on me. You won't "lose me forever". I'll make sure of that. " he said sincerely, then zipped over

to the backdoor and grinned, " Now if you'll excuse me I've got a date with a BRAND NEW 'CABIN CRUISER'!! " Vegeta

disappeared out into the backyard and quickly teleported away along with the boat.

      The fusions stared at the now empty backyard.

      " ...I fear for Mommy's safety, Goggie. " Vejitto said, breaking the silence.

      " I DO TOO! " Gogeta sniffled, trying not to start wailing about Vegeta getting himself killed.

      " You know what this means don't you? " the older fusion turned to the younger one. Gogeta blinked for a moment, then

perked up.

      " We get to go UNDERCOVER! "

      " And spy on our Mommy! " Vejitto grinned.

      " In true Toussan-like fashion! " Gogeta chirped.

      Vejitto searched for Vegeta's ki, then nodded, " Come on Goggie! Let's go get our beach-clothes! "

      " Isn't this FUN, Goku! Driving down the beach in my BRAND NEW CAR to our week-long FREE vacation stay on this

BEAUTIFUL tropical island! " Chi-Chi said happily, " Goku? " she looked over to the passenger's seat and sweatdropped to see

the large saiyajin had his head out the moonroof window, " Get back down here! " she tugged him back inside, " Goku that's

dangerous! You could get your head chopped off that way! "

      Goku's eyes widened at the thought. He shuddered and instead grabbed his seatbelt and belted himself back in. Then he

pressed the button that rolled down the passenger's side window and stuck his head out through that.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped again.

      " Come on Chi-chan! It's fun! Try it! " Goku grinned at her, his head still out the window.

      " No thanks, I'd rather not get my head sliced off by an oncoming street sign or something like that. Besides! I'm

driving, I have to keep my eyes on the road. "

      Goku pouted, " Buh Chi-chan, I thought we were all having fun. " he said, then got an idea, " Hey! Maybe you should

put your hair back into the ponytail like you had earlier Chi-chan! You were in a good mood back then! "

      " What's wrong with me having my hair down? " she said, " I never get to let it hang down, it's even rarer than when

I DO have it in the ponytail. Let's just get back to the hotel first, oh-kay? "

      " Kay Chi-chan. " Goku nodded, then brightened up, " Does that mean Chi-chan will be nice when we get back to the

hotel? "

      " Of course! " she smiled at him.

      " HOORAY! " Goku cheered, " Go faster Chi-chan!! "

      Gohan opened his window in the backseat and stuck part of his hand out. " Geez can we even GO any faster than this?!"

he looked at the speedometer and sweatdropped to see the car was flying at 100mph.

      " Sure we can! I just choose not to. " Chi-Chi smiled.

      Goku turned to the many buttons on the door and pressed the one that rolled Chi-Chi's window down. She twitched as

wind came flying through to attack her and started swirling her hair all around her.

      " GOKU PUT THAT BACK UP RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T SEE!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, trying to push her hair off of her face.

      " But I thought you'd like to look out the window like I was too. " Goku pouted.

      " OOOOH! GOKU MY HAIR'S A **LOT** LONGER THAN YOURS!! " she snapped, then sputtered around as she reached over and

started pushing random buttons in search of the window, causing the car to begin swerving due to her hands now on the control

panel, " GOKU GRAB THE WHEEL! "

      " Wha?! " the large saiyajin blinked.

      " GRAB THE WHEEL BEFORE WE DRIVE INTO THE OCEAN!! " she screamed.

      Goku gulped and held onto the wheel tightly. Chi-Chi smiled with relief as she found the window button and pushed it

upward.

      " AARGH!! "

      Goku looked to his left and sweatdropped. Chi-Chi had caught a huge chunk of hair in the now-closed window and the

rest of it was completely wind-blown. She was sending an enraged glare at the large saiyajin. Goku shyly let go of the wheel

and sat back in his seat as Chi-Chi grabbed the wheel possessively. He looked away from her and twiddled his fingers.

      Five more minutes passed and they had finally reached the hotel. Chi-Chi parked the car, opened her door, got out,

and promptly put her very messy hair up into a semi-reasonable-looking ponytail.

      Goku happily hopped out of the car through the moonroof, " YAY--eee.... " he paled, then dashed off ahead of her and

into the hotel.

      " YEAH YOU BETTER RUN! RUN AND HOPE I DON'T CATCH UP TO YOU!! " Chi-Chi shouted.

      Gohan sweatdropped, " What good will that do? We're all going up to the same room anyway? "

      Chi-Chi blinked, " Oh yeah. **GOKU!!** WAIT UP!! " she ran after him angrily and bounded up the stairs to the floor

their room was on. Chi-Chi ran down the hallway and skidded to a halt infront of their door where Goku was plopped down next

to a gigantic bouquet of flowers and reading a little pink card that had been attached to the bouquet. Chi-Chi sweatdropped,

" Goku, what are you doing? "

      " Heeheehee, oh my.... " the large saiyajin's cheeks flushed bright pink as he continued to read the card.

      " What's all this? " Gohan said, confused.

      " Wow! Look at all the flowers! " Goten exclaimed, holding up the bouquet, " Haha! It's even bigger than I am! " the

chibi grinned.

      " Give me that! " Chi-Chi snatched the little pink card away from Goku, who whimpered at its loss, " "To my dearest

little Kaka-muffin"---OH GOD! " Chi-Chi slammed the card shut before even daring to go any futher, " Oh my God it's from the

Ouji!! HOW CAN IT BE FROM THE OUJI WE'RE AS FAR AWAY FROM WHERE HE IS AS WE CAN POSSIBLY **GET!!** " she ranted.

      " He probably sensed our ki's and teleported here. " Gohan said lamely.

      " WELL THEN HOW DID HE KNOW THIS WAS THE HOTEL! "

      " He was at the studio back when your showcase was being announced. "

      Chi-Chi fumed, " AND **HOW** DID HE KNOW WHAT ROOM WE WERE IN!! "

      " Asked, or in Vegeta's case probably tricked the lobby guy into telling him which room we were staying at. " Gohan

finished. Chi-Chi's shoulders slumped in defeat, " Vegeta's all about twisted logic that normal people don't even notice yet

is somehow comprehendable and completely unable to be disproved. " Gohan sighed.

      " That is so sadly true, my wonderful little genius. So sadly true. " Chi-Chi groaned, then noticed Goku contently

smelling the bouquet with a whimsical look on his face. Chi-Chi twitched in rage and yanked the bouquet out of his arms,

" WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S BEEN!! "

      " Yes I do it's been with little Veggie. " Goku said, trying to reach up and grab it from still on the floor.

      " EXACTLY why we should trash the darn thing. " Chi-Chi grumbled.

      " CHI-CHAN NO!! " Goku lept to his feet and grabbed the bouquet back, " Veggie probably spent a lot of his Veggietime

arranging every picked lil-lil flower just right for me. " he pouted.

      " ...Goku, the Ouji doesn't know how to ARRANGE FLOWERS. And there's no way he could've "picked" them! All the thorns

are cut off! And the 'Garden Shop' price tag is still on it! Look! " she held up the side with the sticker, then took a

double look at it, " Holy---20 dollars!? For only these! " she gawked, " These are either really good flowers or the Ouji got

ripped off. Knowing him it's probably the second. "

      " Here you go little Veggie-card. " Goku said happily as he sat on one of the beds and placed the card on the desk

between the two beds, " I'll leave you right here so that everyday when I wake up in the morning I'll have a little reminder

of my Veggie until it's time for us to go back home to see him again! " he clasped his hands together.

      " ERR ERR ERR ERR!! "

      Gohan walked up to Goku and sat down next to him, " I think if you even want that card to live til the end of the

week you should put it someplace safe, Toussan. " he sweatdropped as he watched Chi-Chi continue to jump up and down on the

flowers in the hallway while cursing mean, hurtful things about Vegeta.

      " Oh! I know just the place then! " Goku chirped, then dashed over to his suitcase and slid it between several items

of clothing. He re-zipped the suitcase, " THERE. Now my little Veggie-card will be safe and I can go read it whenever I

want! Thanks Gohan! "

      " Actually I'm just trying to prevent Kaasan from stressing-out anymore than she needs to. We came here to relax and

be away from Vegeta. At least, that's what Kaasan's here for. "

      " DIE DEMON PLANTS OF THE OUJI!! " Chi-Chi finished crunching the plants into trash.

      Goten frowned, " Those poor flowers. And I liked them too. "

      " Aw, don't worry sweetie! We'll get some new flowers that WEREN'T sent from the Ouji, oh-kay! " Chi-Chi instantly

went back into her cheerful mood as she patted Goten on the head, " Now go get your swim-trunks on! We're going to the

beach! "

      " YAY! " Goten cheered and went to go change in the bathroom.

      " Gohan, your Toussan and I will meet you there. I'm going to take him to the shops on the boardwalk and get him a

REAL present. " Chi-Chi smiled.

      " More presents for me! " Goku brightened up, " HOORAY! Chi-chan luvs me again! "

      " I never stopped "luv"ing you in the first place. " she sweatdropped.

      " But you stepped on my Veggie-flowers and called Veggie lotsa bad names. " he pouted.

      Chi-Chi twitched, " FORGET ABOUT THE OUJI HE'S NOT HERE **I AM! " she snapped, then tried to calm down. She grabbed**

Goku by the wrist and frustratingly left the room, " Come on Goku, let's go get you a present. "

      " I luv u too, Chi-chan! " Goku chirped.

      Chi-Chi smiled in relief, " Now THAT'S what I like to hear! "

      " Oh my that IS a present. Haha~~~... " Chi-Chi's face glowed a light red color as she looked at Goku in the dressing

room, " I don't think you're allowed to wear little red speedos to the beach though, " she frowned.

      " Oh well, I guess I can stick to the beach-trunks. " Goku shrugged as he took a pair of blue swim-trunks off another

hanger in the dressing room. He held them out and grinned, " Hey, maybe I could wear these OVER the red brief ones. "

      " YEAH! " Chi-Chi grinned, then froze, " Ah, of course that's a wonderful idea Go-chan. " she said calmly, " They

both look great on you and this way you won't be breaking any beach laws if you wear the boxers over them! "

      " HEE~~, they make me feel sassy, Chi-chan! " Goku chirped.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Of course they do. " she said flatly, then perked back up again, " Now let's go find you a

t-shirt or a tank-top to wear. " she smiled as they left the dressing room.

      " OOH! " Goku grabbed a shirt off one of the hangers, " Chi-chan lookit! " he held it infront of him.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped a the white t-shirt with the picture of a chibi carrot on it, " NO. " she said bluntly.

      " Buh Chi-chaaan! " Goku pouted, putting it back.

      " You're not wearing any shirts with items on them who's name even SLIGHTLY sounds like that hideous word the Ouji

calls you. "

      " Veggie's ~*oujo*~? " Goku grinned, tilting his head.

      Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " Nooooo, "Kakarrotto". " she spat the word out like bubblegum stuck to the roof of her

mouth, " And he's never even called you his "oujo" before!! "

      Goku frowned, " I know.....but future Veggie calls me his ~*oujo*~! " he chirped.

      " Let's just stay OFF the subject of that evil little Ouji for a while, huh Goku? " she groaned, " Infact, let's go

pay for what you have on already and go. Gohan and Goten are probably getting worried about us with how long we've been gone

anyway. " Chi-Chi deduced, then walked over to pay the cashier.

      " Hello there young man, " a voice said from behind Goku. The saiyajin looked over his shoulder to old woman smiling

at him, " Your girlfriend over there seems so upset. I bet you would like to help her feel better. "

      Goku grinned, " Yeah! Chi-chan came here to relax and I'm trying to help but she's still all frustrated 'bout

Veggie. " he explained.

      " Well why don't you take this then? It's free. " the old woman smirked, holding out a fairly large book.

      Goku blinked, " What is it? "

      " It's a book with the instructions on how to perform many of the native dances on these islands. You can perform

them for your girlfriend, or maybe learn them together. "

      " Oh-kay! " Goku said happily, flipping through the book.

      " Come on Go-chan! We've got to go! " Chi-Chi shouted, now by the exit.

      " COMIN' CHI-CHAN!! " Goku called back, then waved to the old woman, " Thanks lady! " he bounded off after Chi-Chi.

      The old woman smiled, " What nice young man... " she said, " Cute rump too. "

      " I luv the warm weather, Chi-chan! " Goku beamed as they walked along the beach.

      " It's so hot....I wish I knew where Gohan and Goten had set up the umbrella. " she put her sunglasses on. Goku

passed the time by reading the various slogans swinging from behind the advertising planes.

      " All sandals 50% off at the Sandal Shack....try our world-famous lobster at Larry's Lobster Emporium....

Veggie-burgers two for three at Acme. " Goku rattled off, quoting the ads. He suddenly froze in place, " Ah...ahh...AHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! CHI-CHAN!!! " he glomped onto her in fright, " CHI-CHAN LOOK!!! " Goku wailed,

pointing up at the ad.

      Chi-Chi glanced upward and snickered, " Yeah I wish. " she turned to Goku, " Go-chan, "Veggie-burgers" are burgers

made out of VegetaBLES, not Oujis. "

      " Oh. " Goku looked very much relieved, " I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if somebody hacked my little Veggie

up into pieces and served him as a fast-food treat. " he said, worried.

      " Oh you won't have to worry about THAT ever happening, Goku. " Chi-Chi groaned.

      Goku paused for a moment, " Hey Chi-chan? "

      " Hm? "

      " If the burger is made out of Veggietables, then what do they do with the cow? " he blinked.

      Chi-Chi sighed, " They FEED it to the cow, Goku. " she remarked sarcastically.

      " AHHH... " he said, enlightened.

      " Sarcasm is lost on you, isn't it Go-chan? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " *FWWWWWWEEEEEEEEP* *FWEEP*FWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!!! " a loud horn came from their right.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked over to see a very familiar-looking cabin cruiser pulling up a few feet away from the shoreline.

      " Oh good GOD... " Chi-Chi twitched, knowing very well who was going to pop out onto the deck of the ship any moment

now. She turned to Goku and started pushing the curious saiyajin onward, " Come on Goku, let's get going, just avoid the

boat altogether I'm sure the people on it don't want you to stare, hahahaha! " she laughed nervously then froze again, ::Oh

my God!! Goku still has that little red thing under his swimtrunks!! GEEZ IF I KNEW THE OUJI WAS GONNA TRACK US DOWN HERE I

NEVER WOULD'VE SPLURGED AND BOUGHT IT FOR HIM!!:: " MOVE GOKU!! **MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!** "

      " You know Chi-chan, I can always just fly you across the beach if you wanna go faster. " Goku offered.

      " That's not the point!! " she exclaimed, " And besides I can't have you flying around the beach with all these

people around who don't know it's possible for human beings to fly!! They'll think we're monsters!! "

      " Then let's teleport. " Goku suggested.

      " NO THAT'S EVEN WORSE!! " Chi-Chi yelped, " Just RUN, Goku!! RUNLIKETHEWIND!!! " she hopped up onto his back like

a piggybacker and clutched onto him for dear life.

      " Oh-kay!! " Goku grinned, then powered up and ran off at half his top speed.

      " WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, holding on tighter.

      " HAHAHA! OPEN YOUR EYES CHI-CHAN!! THE WIND WON'T HURT YOU!! " Goku laughed excitedly. Chi-Chi did so and smiled

with partial relief as soon as they were out of the giant boat's visual range. She chuckled a bit, then blew a raspberry back

in the boat's general direction and laughed.

      " Haha! This IS fun! " she beamed.

      " Hi Toussan! "

      " Hi Toussan! " Gohan and Goten waved to them as Goku dashed by with Chi-Chi still on his back.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Ah, Goku? "

      " Hm? "

      " We just passed them. Gohan and Goten are back there! " she smiled.

      " OH! OH-KAY! TURN AROUND! " Goku chirped only to let out a scream as he nearly slammed into a huge white wall. The

saiyajin screeched to a halt just inches away from it, " Uhh.... " he blinked.

      Chi-Chi looked up and shrieked when she saw the large, glistening golden royal family of Bejito-sei logo that had

been freshly painted on the side of the ship and still looked half-wet, " GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "

      The door on the floor of the deck opened and an arm made itself visible to those before the boat. An arm with a

little white glove on it. Chi-Chi twitched and promptly moved her arms and hands to cover Goku's ears and eyes.

      " Onna, Kakarrotto, fellow beach-goers. Hello. " Vegeta smirked as he hopped out and onto the deck, then strutted to

the side of the boat and leaned his elbows on the railing. The ouji was wearing his training outfit in addition to Goku's

sash which was still tied around his head Bardock-bandana-style, " Wonderful day to go swimming, isn't it? "

      " OOOOH! OUJI WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! " Chi-Chi screamed, " GO BACK HOME WE'RE ON VACATION TO GET AWAY FROM

YOU!! "

      " Funny, I don't remember the announcer mentioning you using the vacation to get away from ME during the showcase. "

Vegeta smirked.

      " *sniff*sniff*sniff*sniff*sniff*! " Goku sniffed the air, then grinned, " LITTLE VEGGIE!!! " he teleported away from

where he was standing, causing Chi-Chi to fall to the ground with a thud. She twitched a bit as she hit the sand. Goku

teleported himself onto the deck and squealed with delight, " IT **IS **LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku grabbed the ouji and glomped him,

" Oh Veggie I am so happy you could make it! I missed u!!! "

      " Curse you, Ouji. " Chi-Chi grumbled as she lay on her back in the sand, contemplating how she was going to pull

herself back upright.

      " Haha, hahaha~~ " Vegeta laughed in a daze as his face glowed bright red. He twitched suddenly as he felt something

crawling around in his ears. Vegeta glanced up to see the blue sash and turned bright red as well, " WAHHH! " he grabbed it

and flung it to the ground, then squeezed out of the hug and started trying to fling bundles of kaka-germs out of his ears,

" AHH AHH AHH!! DON'T LET THEM GET TO MY BRAIN!! THEY CAN'T GET THE BRAIN!!! "

      Goku blinked at him, confused, " My little Veggie is so silly! " he clasped his hands together happily.

      Vegeta shook his head some more, then, when convinced he had rid his ears of all kaka-germs that could've migrated

from the sash, turned to Goku, " Hai Kakarrotto? " he cocked an eyebrow.

      " SO! " Goku plopped down nearby the ouji, " What is little Veggie doing here to-day? "

      Vegeta sat down as well, " Oh, you know, just visiting the sights and sounds of the seven seas when I just happened

to run into you. " he said nonchalantly.

      " HA! " Chi-Chi mock-laughed from below, " THAT'S A LOAD 'A BULL! "

      Vegeta leaned over the rail and blew a rasberry back at her, Chi-Chi blew a third one at him.

      " OH **THAT'S MATURE! " she snapped.**

      " YOU DID IT FIRST! " Vegeta stated, then went back to sit down.

      Chi-Chi thought about it for a moment, then cursed, " KUSO!!! " she snorted, then glanced over her shoulder, " GOHAN!

GOTEN! HELP YOUR MOTHER UP!! "

      " NO IT'S ALRIGHT KAKA-SPAWNS, JUST LEAVE HER DOWN THERE, SHE'LL BE FINE. " Vegeta added.

      Gohan sweatdropped and went to help Chi-Chi to her feet along with Goten, " You alright Kaasan? "

      " I shall slice his limbs off and he shall bathe in his own blood. " Chi-Chi said in a low, deadly tone.

      " Ah, that's, err, interesting, Kaasan. " Gohan face-faulted.

      " Yes...it is. " she sent a death-glare up in Vegeta's direction.

      " So! Kakay... " Vegeta said as he sat plopped across from Goku on the ship, completely ignoring Chi-Chi's ranting.

      " So! Veggie... " Goku chirped, following suit.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, then shook it off, " Did you get my little gift yet? I left it at your room's door. "

he smirked.

      " Oh the flowers were VERY BEAUTIFUL, little Veggie! Thank you so VERY much! " Goku said happily, " C--Chi-chan sorta

stomped the flowers into oblivion after she found out they were from you. " he twiddled his fingers while looking away.

      " Figures. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " But--but I managed to save the pretty lil card Veggie made for me; and to make up for ruining the flowers Chi-chan

bought me these pretty blue swim-trunks and the lil red swim-briefs I got on underneath 'um. " Goku added.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " You're wearing your underwear under your swim-trunks? "

      " Yeah, " Goku smiled, " Wanna se-- "

      " --GOKU DON'T YOU DARE PULL DOWN YOUR TRUNKS FOR THE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.

      Goku froze in place and quickly tied the knot on his swim-trunks back again and even tighter than before.

      " I'm even more sure of how much I don't want to see whatever you have on beneath those boxers than I did before. "

Vegeta twitched, " However, I have a few things I'd like to show you. " he got up, " Now Kakarrotto, if you'll just follow

me below deck I'll show you what the inside of my BRAND NEW BOAT looks like. "

      " YAY! VEGGIE-TOURS!! " Goku cheered and ran downstairs after him, " Hey, it's pretty big down here, little Veggie. "

he said in awe.

      " Yes, down that way is a bathroom, and over there's a rather long couch that actually swings around to fit in that

corner of the room, the wall above that one end of the couch holds a stereo system, there's a food closet across from this

end of the room, and there's a second room containing a bed, a window, and some lights. " the ouji said as he walked around

inside, " It's not much, yet, but then again I haven't really had the time yet to improve upon it. "

      " Well I think it is VERY nice, little Veggie. " Goku said in awe, then happily plopped down on the couch, " And it

all looks so comfy.

      " It is. " Vegeta boasted, sitting down across from him, " ...Kakarrotto? "

      " Hm? " Goku happily tilted his head.

      " Kakarrotto, how would you like to come on a quick trip around the waters in my brand new boat? " Vegeta smirked,

" I promise I won't take long. 15 minutes at most. " he offered, " I figure I'll wait until we're both settled later on in

the week before I take you on an actual normal-sized ride. "

      Goku thought for a moment, then smiled, " Oh-kay Veggie! "

      An evil smile twisted around the ouji's face. Goku teleported back to the deck.

      " CHI-CHAN! I'M GONNA GO OUT ON VEGGIE'S PRETTY BOAT W/HIM FOR ABOUT 15 MINUTES! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!! " he called out

as the ship started to move back into the sea.

      " WHA--WHA--WHAT?! GOKU NO!! " Chi-Chi shrieked, terrified.

      " 15 MINUTES CHI-CHAN! YOU CAN TIME ME! " Goku pointed to the part of his wrist where you would put a watch.

      " BUT GOKU!! 15 MINUTES!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI COULD DO TO YOU ALL ALONE OUT THERE IN THE

MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES!!! "

      " Mmmm....nope! " Goku grinned. Chi-Chi paled, " We'll probably just listen to the radio and relax on Veggie's comfy

boat-couches! See you, Chi-chan! " he waved to her.

      Chi-Chi twitched, horrified as the ship sailed near-out-of-view. She waved back weakly, " See..you... "

      " MMMmmmmm~~, it's so nice 'n WARM, Veggie... " Goku sighed as he lay sprawled out on the ouji's couch. Vegeta sat

on the other side of the couch and sweatdropped at him.

      " You know when I originally planned to ask you onto the ship for a ride like this, I assumed you'd be wearing your

usual kaka-attire instead of, shorts. " Vegeta cringed slightly just thinking about how many more kaka-germs had made their

way onto his couch due to Goku not wearing a shirt.

      The larger saiyajin glanced up at him, " Well Veggie, I WAS gonna get this kawaii lil shirt with a carrot on it but

Chi-chan got mad at me and said no cuz my saiyajin name has the word carrot in it but that's why I picked it out cuz it

reminded me of *VEGGIE*. " he grinned.

      Vegeta laughed nervously, " Ah, hahaha, hai. Say! Why don't we go up and get some fresh air, huh? " he got up and

headed outside to the deck.

      " K! " Goku chirped, following suit. He sighed happily as he looked around to see miles of ocean, " Isn't it

beautiful, little Veggie? "

      " Hm? Hai... " Vegeta said, leaning against the railing on the opposite side of the deck. Goku pouted and teleported

over to him.

      " Little Veggie what's wrong? " he asked, worried.

      " Nothing. " Vegeta sighed, looking away.

      " Aw come on Veggie! " Goku teleported to the other side of the ouji so he could face him again, " You look all sad

'n confused. Not at all like little Veggie was back when we were on-shore. "

      Vegeta took a deep breath, " Alright. " he turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto your kaka-germs are starting to form a

civilization on my body in which they quickly and effectively manage to reproduce while getting larger, stronger, and harder

to wash off during a simple shower. Bulma is, at the moment, trying to create a way to stop and destroy the ones on my body

before they make their way into my brain in completely effect it in such a way that my entire outlook on things is destroyed

and reduced to that of my century-old counterpart from the future. "

      Goku blinked, confused, " So, the 'kaka-germs' make Veggie make me Veggie's oujo? "

      " Exactly. " Vegeta said lamely.

      " HOORAY! " Goku cheered and glomped onto Vegeta. The ouji yelped as he burst into the bright red color.

      " STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!! IT'S NOT SOMETHING TO CHEER ABOUT AT ALL NOW LET GO OF MY HOW DARE YOU HUG ME WHILE

YOU'RE HALF-NAKED YOU BIG BAKA!! " Vegeta screamed, trying to squirm out of the hug. Goku dropped him to the floor, then

looked at his own arm and smiled.

      " Thank u little germs for helping me make Veggie make me Veggie's oujo! " Goku grinned.

      " Don't THANK them. I'm trying to get RID of them. " Vegeta got up, " Well, the ones on MY body, anyway... "

      " Hey! This means little Veggie is not going to go crazy AFTER ALL! " Goku pointed out.

      " Crazy? " Vegeta blinked.

      " YEAH! You know when you were afraid that the whole-- " he held up his tail and wiggled it, " --thing was gonna turn

your brain all crazy? "

      " "Crazy"....right. That's a good word for it. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Well, since no such feelings exist I

must have to deal with this smaller problem of ridding my body of your kaka-germs. "

      " Oh! That's easy! " Goku said happily.

      Vegeta blinked, " It...is? "

      " Of COURSE! I am their master. I can call them all back to my body REAL EASY! "

      " Haha...hahaha... " Vegeta laughed weakily, then grabbed Goku by the shoulders, " --DO IT!! "

      " But Veggie if I call them ALL back you will undergo withdrawl to the kaka-germs like I would to food under a diet."

Goku pointed out.

      " HA! The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji can overcome ANY form of "withdrawl". " Vegeta boasted.

      Goku shrugged, " Oh-kay, here goes. " he said reluctantly, then let out a whistle, " *WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*! "

      Thousands of little red dots spewed off of Vegeta's body and ran back onto Goku's. Vegeta suddenly found himself

feeling 5 pounds lighter.

      " TA-DA! " Goku gave a bow.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " You seriously frighten me sometimes Kakarrotto, you know that? "

      " Yes I do! " Goku said sweetly, clasping his hands together, " SO! How does little Veggie *feeeel*? "

      " Well, I feel lighter, but other than that, pretty much the same. " Vegeta thought outloud, then smirked, " I told

you there would be no "withdrawl". "

      Goku sighed, " Veggie gimmie a hug. " he said, testing him.

      " I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU A HUG, BA---IPE!? " Vegeta yelped as Goku hugged onto him.

      " Veggie feel anything now? " Goku asked.

      " ...AAAAAAAAHH!! " the ouji suddenly hugged back tightly and knocked Goku over onto his back, " OHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh...

.... " the warming glow started to spread to the ouji via the kaka-germs he was rubbing up against, " NEVERLETGO!!! " Vegeta

shouted hungrily, gripping tighter.

      " Oww. " Goku squeaked out, then made another whistling sound and the kaka-germs that had retreated from before ran

back onto the ouji. Vegeta paused for a moment, then realized where he was and shrieked, jumping off of Goku and running

around in circles screaming frantically.

      " WAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THATDIDNTJUSTHAPPEN!! " Vegeta skidded

to a halt, shuddering violently.

      " Don't worry little Veggie! I put 'um all back for you! " Goku said cheerfully, getting back up, " My germies can

get very attached to people they luv & veesevica! "

      " "Viseversa", Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Yeah! That too! "

      An even larger sweatdrop appeared on the side of the ouji's head, " So, do you know anything about ENLARGED

kaka-germs, Kakarrotto? "

      " Enlarged Kaka-germs? " Goku blinked, " AH! " he snapped his fingers. Vegeta grinned, " I remember now! Veggie found

kaka-germs 10 times their normal size when he used his kaka-germ detector on future Veggie! "

      " ! " Vegeta froze in place.

      :::" Hahahaaaahhhhhh... " future Vegeta giggled, hugging future Goku as tightly as possible, " I have a kaka-disease.

" he grinned dopily at present Vegeta, " It's what happens when you live around my Kaka-muffin and those kaka-germs for

entire decades at a time. "

      " WHAT?! " present Vegeta nearly fell over, " THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A KAKA-DISEASE!!! " he exclaimed, then pulled

a small object that looked like an airport metal scanner out of his pocket, " THIS is a kaka-germ scanning machine. As you

probably know, seeing as that you were me at one point, the kaka-germ scanner scans an object for it's concentration and

content amount of kaka-germs. " he turned it on, then pointed it at his future self, " Now let go of future Kakarrotto so I

can scan you. "

      " NO! " both future saiyajins cried out at once, clutching onto each other protectively. Vegeta turned a pale green

with disgust.

      " Oh...God... " he twitched, then grabbed his future self's gi sash instead and held it up to scan.

      " *Beep...beep...beep..beep..beep.beep.beep.BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!!!!* "

      " WHAT THE HECK-- " present Vegeta paused the scan only to have his jaw hang open. There were massive numbers of

kaka-germs crawling all over the sash, feeding on it. Sections of the sash contained kaka-germs that were nearly 10 times the

size of the normal ones, " Oh....dear....God, I am DOOMED!!! " Vegeta shrieked, then noticed he was still holding the sash

and dropped it to the floor. He then proceeded to jump up and down repeatedly on it, " DIE, SHIMATTA!! DIE!! "

      " Hahaha, you can't kill them. " future Vegeta chuckled while future Goku rubbed his shoulders, " We're immortal,

remember? Everything about us, even the kaka-germs. "

      Vegeta's eyes widened in fear at the thought, " Future, err, self; do you have any idea how many kaka-germs were

inhabiting one square inch of your "gi sash" ALONE?! " he gawked.

      Future Vegeta's eyes also widened in fear, " Yes, I have an idea.....and I never, ever, want to know. That very

knowledge could drive me mad. ":::

      " Of course....it all makes sense now. " Vegeta said weakly, plopping down on a deck chair, " They are your creation,

their will has been dictated by that of your own. Meaning, they are trying to mush my brain into a soft glob of goo just the

way you want me. My ever-adapting saiyajin body adapted to having their presence on me the way it adapts in high intense

gravity. Getting rid of them would cause a yet-to-be-determined-length of a mental breakdown which for some reason craves the

warm gooey mushiness they inject into my body daily. But if I were to let them continue living on me, and if they were to

continue to adapt and get stronger the way my future self was forced to let them, I really would end up just like him. And,

that would mean, I would eventually--due to their influence on my yet-to-be-effected brain, crown..K--Kakarrotto my, my,

my--- "

      " --~*OUJO*~! " Goku squealed, " I cannot wait! "

      " I CAN! " Vegeta snapped, " Hn, what I need here is something to shrink the unusually LARGE kaka-germs and then

un-fertilize them. " he plotted, starting to pace back and forth.

      " But what about Bulma? "

      " Yes, I should call her when we get back on land. Tell her to scratch any project to destroy the kaka-germs as a

whole and instead to try and figure out a way to prevent them from growing in size and reproducing. " Vegeta nodded.

      " But Veggie they are not supposed to grow in size. " Goku pointed out.

      Vegeta tossed down a capsule to reveal a microscope, then placed his arm under it, " Tell that to THIS! "

      Goku looked down into the microscope and gasped to see the abnormally large kaka-germs squirming around with the rest

of them, " Oh my....that in unusual and not supposed to happen. " he gasped.

      " Bulma says they're evolving. " Vegeta twitched, " You wouldn't know WHY they would be evolving, WOULD you? "

      " They are not SUPPOSED to be ABLE to evolve, Veggie. " Goku looked surprised.

      Vegeta paled, " They're not? " he said flatly.

      " No Veggie. "

      The ouji sighed, " It figures. You know nobody on Bejito-sei bothered to figure out how type-3 saiyajin peasants

reproduce not even to mention the idea that it was these little kaka-germs that caused those who lived among or near the

type-3 saiyajin peasant villages to become all emotionally mushy. " he said, " We feared the mushiness, you know. "

      " I feel like Veggie has explained this to me sometime before. " Goku blinked.

      " Hai...I do sense some type of deja vu. " Vegeta folded his arms, " Anyway! Since we feared the type-3's we never

got much information on you. Those who where children of a type 3 and any other saiyajin acted completely normal--your father

Bardock for instance. But the type-3's themselves.....why one of the higher modes of punishment on Bejito-sei was to drive

the guilty to one of the type-3 villages just outside of the capital and leave them there. No one even stuck around to find

out what they DID to the guy. "

      " I am a form of punishment? " Goku said, hurt.

      " Aww, of course not Kakay, not you. " Vegeta patted him on the back, " The type-3's in those villages were

overly mushy, possessive and dominating--once they had you under their spell you were never seen outside the village again. "

      " But I have been overly mushy bee-fore. " Goku looked worried.

      " THAT'S because you're KAKARROTTO. NOT because you're a type-3 peasant. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " OH! " Goku said, enlightened, " I feel better now! "

      " Yeah, and if you become either of the two other qualifications we're all doomed. " Vegeta muttered to himself.

      " Whatsthat? " Goku tilted his head.

      " Ah, nothing! Hahaha! " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Why don't we just head back downstairs, relax, and listen to

some nice relaxing music, huh? "

      " YEAH~! I **LUV** relaxing with my Veggie! " Goku happily followed Vegeta back down to the cabin.

      " Heh-heh, right. " Vegeta felt his face start to burn up. He avoided Goku's warm gaze as he turned the radio on and

flopped down on one of the couches farthest away from Goku. The larger saiyajin smiled at him, " Ah, I have the ship on

autopilot so we should get back to the beach in about 10 or so minutes. You might as well relax now, eh? " Vegeta smirked.

      " It's *very* pretty music, little Veggie. " Goku said sweetly.

      " Uh, yeah, thanks. " Vegeta shifted uneasily and turned so he was facing the ceiling instead of Goku, " See you in

10 minutes, Kakarrotto. "

      " K' little Veggie! "

      " MMMMMmmm, heeheehee! " a warm content noise followed by a little giggle snapped Vegeta groggily out of his sleep.

      Vegeta opened his eyes lazily only to have them fling wide open at the notice that he now had a large sweaty lump

ontop of him. Vegeta cocked his head slightly to see a wide-awake Goku smiling sweetly at him, " K--Ka-- " Vegeta tried to

squeak out.

      " Sleepytime hugs! " Goku chirped in explaination.

      Vegeta twitched, " Oh God......how long have you been ontop of me Kakarrotto? " he whinced, secretly hoping not to

get an answer.

      " Hmmm....'bout an hour now I think. " Goku thought outloud, rocking himself and Vegeta to the left and right.

      " AN HOUR!? " Vegeta lept to his feet and pushed Goku off of him, " ARE YOU INSANE! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK AT

THE BEACH FIFTY MINUTES AGO!! "

      " We are. " Goku said.

      " THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP BUT INSTEAD LAY ONTOP OF ME AND HUG ME!! " Vegeta snapped.

      " Veggie is WARM. " Goku grinned in reply.

      The ouji's face turned beet read, " ... "

      " Besides, little Veggie only said we'd be back on the beach in 10 minutes. He never said we were supposed to wake up

and leave the boat. " Goku added, confused.

      Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, " Kusooo... " he groaned, then glanced downward and yelped to suddenly see

dozens of little red dots bouncing around them, " WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! KAKARROTTO!! " he grabbed Goku and pushed the

saiyajin's face down at the couch cushions, " KAKARROTTO THEY'RE **EVERYWHERE!!!** "

      " Aww, how cute! " Goku picked up a few of the kaka-germs off the couch and cuddled them, producing a warm reddish

glow. The little germs let out cooing noises.

      " CUT THAT OUT!! " Vegeta slapped the germs out of Goku's hands, " LOOK AT THEM KAKARROTTO! LOOK AT THE **SIZE** OF

THEM! THEY'RE HUGE--by germ standards. AND I CAN SEE THEIR OUTLINES!! THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE BIG ENOUGH FOR ME TO SEE

THEIR OUTLINES!!! "

      " Do not fear, little Veggie 'o mine! " Goku pulled out a large bag, then whistled to the kaka-germs. The little

germs instantly ran with glee towards their creator and into the bag. Goku tied the bag up tightly and flung it over his

shoulder, " And they lived happily ever after! " Goku beamed.

      " *WHEW*! " Vegeta sighed with relief, then felt a sudden tickle in his ear. The ouji froze, " AHHH!! KAKARROTTO

THERE'S ONE IN MY EAR!! IT'LL GET TO MY BRAIN! DON'T LET THEM GET TO MY BRAIN!! THEY'LL WARP IT TO THEIR OWN PREFRENCES!!! "

Vegeta screamed in terror, holding his head with his hands.

      " OH! Veggie come here! " Goku dashed over to him and held the ouji close while he slapped Vegeta on the side of the

head lightly.

      " *squeak*SQUEAK*squeak*squeak*! " half a dozen little squeaky squishy noises came from inside Vegeta's ear.

      " OH MY GOD THERE'S MORE THAN ONE IN THERE!! " Vegeta panicked, " GET AWAY FROM ME!! " he thrust Goku off him, ran

to the kitchen, filled the sink up with water and promptly dunked his head in. The little red creatures floated out of their

sanctuary of the ouji's ears and into the water. Vegeta pulled his head out and gasped for air. He looked down to see the

kaka-germs floating in the water, happily paddling away with their chubby little arms and hands.

      " I really, REALLY hope that's all of them. " Vegeta groaned, rubbing his ears in pain.

      " Veggie should calm down, you know. They can sense FEAR. " Goku's eyes temporarily widened on the last word.

      " Yeah, thanks for the warning. " Vegeta said flatly as he walked past Goku and up out the door to the deck, " HOLY

CRAP IT'S NEARLY **EVENING** ALREADY!? " he face-faulted, " YOU REALLY **DON'T KNOW HOW LONG WE WERE DOWN THERE, DO YOU,**

KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta yelled down into the cabin.

      Goku poked his head out the door, " Oh wow, it's getting near dinner-time, little Veggie. "

      Vegeta twitched, " So I noticed. "

      " I bet the sunset's gonna be in a few hours. Sunsets are pretty, but I like sunrises better. " the larger saiyajin

mused, " Cuz with sunsets all the pretty lights go away, but in sunrises you get all the eagerness of waiting for it to come

back! "

      " ...Kakarrotto shouldn't you be headed back to your hotel now. " Vegeta's cheeks flushed red.

      " ...*happy*sigh*... "

      " Kakarrotto shouldn't you be headed back to your hotel now. " Vegeta repeated.

      " *happy*sigh*! " Goku leaned sideways against the little ouji. Vegeta twitched.

      The ouji pulled out a capsule and capsulized the boat, then stuck the capsule in his pocket. Goku was still standing

there, now hovering, and still leaning contently against the smaller saiyajin.

      " Veggies**warm**... " Goku sighed.

      Vegeta froze in place, " ALRIGHT! That's enough of that!! " he let out a strangled yelp as he pushed the larger

saiyajin away from him for a second time, " Just go back to your hotel room already and I'll see you in the mor----ning. "

Vegeta sweatdropped as his surroundings instantly changed place; Goku had teleported the little ouji along with him. Vegeta

glanced up at him as they now stood in the hallway before the Sons room, " I wish you wouldn't do that. You're so impulsive

sometimes it's scary. "

      " VEGGIESMOOCH! "

      " AHHH! NO NO! NONONO!! " Vegeta shrieked, slamming the larger saiyajin into the wall with one hand while recoiling

in fright.

      Goku blinked mindlessly for a second, scanning the room in random directions. Vegeta sighed, tired. Goku smiled at

him, " Veggie's hand is *warm*. "

      " *twitch*. " Vegeta instantly yanked his hand away, " I'll be going home now. " he said, hurriedly walking down the

hallway. Goku pouted.

      " Oh Veggie NO! " he glomped onto the ouji from behind, " Lil-lil Veggie stay with us! I'll even let you bunk with me

so you don't have to sleep on the floor I promise! "

      " THERE'S SOME SORT OF SUPER-EVOLVING-KAKA-GERM CRISIS GOING ON AND YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP WITH-- " the ouji froze in

place to see every door w/the Sons exception wide open with people poking their heads out and staring at the duo. Vegeta felt

a lump in his throat, " I'M TALKING ABOUT THE LITERAL SENSE NOT THE IMPLIED ONE YOU GOSSIPING HUMANS!! THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE

HERE NOW GO BACK TO BACK TO YOUR LIVES!!! " he roared. The others gasped in fear and instantly ducked back inside their rooms

, slamming and locking their doors shut as they did so.

      The little ouji reached for the doorknob to the Sons room, " Here you go Kakarrotto, " he opened the door, " Have a

goodnight. " he said as he tried to push the larger saiyajin into the room.

      " But, but it will not be a goodnight unless Veggie is there to make it good. " Goku pouted.

      " Uh-huh, whatever. " Vegeta said dryly as he pushed Goku further into the room only to yelp and suddenly be snagged

into the nearby bathroom.

      Goku paused, " Veggie? " he turned around and frowned to see the little ouji no longer standing behind him, " Veggie

went home..? Already? " he sniffled, hurt.

      " Don't worry Mommy! You'll be safe in here! " a voice just a bit higher than Vegeta's said from behind him. The ouji

formed a small ball of ki as a light.

      " VEJITTO!! " he fell over, " What are you doing here! " the ouji whispered.

      A second small ball of ki formed, only to the right of Vejitto, " We're here to make sure you keep safe, Toussan. "

Gogeta grinned, whispering also.

      " I told you I didn't need any help. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " You and Toussan were asleep in that boat for almost 5 hours, Mommy. " Vejitto pointed out, " We got worried. "

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta nearly fell backward, " FIVE HOURS?! I was in there for FIVE HOURS with that big baka using me as

a pillow! " he said weakly, turning pale, " WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!! "

      " We didn't want to interfere unless it was an utmost e-mergancy. " Gogeta smiled.

      " And THIS, " he motioned to the surrounding bathroom, " is. "

      " Uh-huh. " both fusions nodded.

      " Chi-Chi's gotten a little stir-crazy since you've been gone. " Vejitto explained warningly.

      " Haha, yeah! Onna's lost a few more of her marbles! " Gogeta giggled, pointing to his own head.

      " We don't want you going out there, she's been going through so many mood swings it isn't funny. " Vejitto said.

      " Hai! It's just plain dangerous! " Gogeta added, " Suicidal too--if you were human that is. "

      " She came back to the hotel and started throwing things against the wall and jumping up and down and then she cried

for 2 hours and she's been acting paranoid ever since. " Vejitto finished.

      " Well Kakarrotto DID tell Onna we were only going to be gone for 15 minutes, not 5 hours. " Vegeta sweatdropped,

" She must think her suspicions that I was probably going to run off somewhere even more exotic than this with Kakarrotto. "

      " More exotic than this bathroom? " Gogeta tilted his head as he held out one of the fancy soaps carved in the shape

of a seashell.

      The ouji sweatdropped again, " Your kaka-genes are showing. "

      " Oh! Sorry! " Gogeta smiled sheepishly, then went into a more veggie-ish frame of mind.

      " Hello? Hello? " Goku said cautiously as he waddled into the main room containing the two large beds. He gasped to

see Chi-Chi sitting on one of them with a crazy, twitchy look in her eyes. Goten was hiding under the other bed with his head

poking out ever-so-slightly so he could see Goku and Goku could see him. Gohan had taken refuge in the kitchen area and had

his head poked around the corner. Sheets and furniture and other objects had been thrown about the room, " C--Chi-chan? " he

squeaked out only to be lundged at and thrown against the wall.

      " SON GOKU!! " she held his arms against the wall and glared at him for a moment, then burst into tears, " YOU CAME

BACK!!! " she wailed with joy, hugging onto him tightly. Confusion settled onto Goku's mind like a thick fog, " OH MY SWEET

INNOCENT GO-CHAN I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK! You finally escaped that evil little ouji's demon boat and now you're back here

with me and if he did ANYTHING to violate you aganst your will I swear I will hunt him down like the beast he is and blast

his evil little ouji body into oblivion with my bazooka! That is, AFTER I slice him into pieces with a very large, sharp,

painful cutting knife. "

      " ... " Goku's eyes widened to take up nearly his entire sockets. The saiyajin gulped, " It is a good thing little

Veggie is far far away from here by now. "

      Vegeta sweatdropped inside the bathroom. Gogeta nervously locked the door.

      " EXACTLY! " Chi-Chi instantly become cheerful, " And since he's far away, we're going to do the nice thing and

completely ignore the fact that he exists in the first place--until we get back home, anyway. " she walked over to her

suitcase and opened it, " He, didn't do anything to you, did he, Go-chan? " Chi-Chi looked worried.

      " No, Veggie slept the whole time, well, not the whole time, but he showed me his lil Veggie-ship and then fell

asleep on the couch for 5 hours. " Goku said.

      " Well, that's mildly relieving. What were YOU doing while he slept for 5 hours? " she cocked an eyebrow.

      " Huggin' Veggie. "

      " GWAK! " Vegeta fell over, horrified.

      " YOU WERE HUGGING HIM FOR **_FIVE HOURS!!!_** " Chi-Chi exclaimed, unbelievably disgusted.

      " Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick. " Vegeta's face turned green as he felt the undeniable urge to vomit.

      " Veggie seemed all lonely over there on the couch and I did miss him so I thought "why not give Veggie a nice long

hug until he wakes up" so I did. " Goku nodded.

      " Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... " Chi-Chi shuddered, " Goku, go take a bath. "

      " But-- "

      " --NOW, Goku. Just, just do it now. " she threw some towels at him, " I'm going to go wash my hands. When you're

done tell me because we're going out to eat tonight. "

      " Uh, oh-kay. " Goku said, his voice muffled due to the large towel over his head. He pulled it off and walked over

to the bathroom door, then shook it, " Huh. It's locked.

      " WAHHH! KAASAN'S COMING! " Gogeta yelped, " He can't find out we're spying! "

      Vejitto hopped up onto the toilet-top and started unscrewing one of the ceiling tiles, then squeezed through and

dashed out onto the celling in the hallway, " Goggie! Hurry up! And bring Mommy! "

      " Oh-kay! " Gogeta hopped up into the hole in the ceiling and reached down to grab Vegeta just as the bathroom door

started to open, " ACK! " the fusion yelped and ducked his head back in, then put the tile back in place and ran off after

Vejitto. Vegeta looked around frantically as the door opened. He grabbed the small door to the cabinet beneath the sink and

ducked inside there, his small body just big enough to fit. The ouji closed the door shut behind him and took a deep breath.

He supressed his ki as low as it could possibly go.

      " Goggie-ta! Where's Mommy! " Vejitto exclaimed as Gogeta caught up with him.

      " He, didn't make it. " the younger fusion paled.

      " WHAT?! "

      " The, the door opened too quickly! He's still in there! " Gogeta whinced.

      " Buh--but if he's still down there and Chi-Chi finds him--- "

      " --I DON'T WANT TOUSSAN TO DIE, JITTO!! " Gogeta wailed.

      Vejitto gulped, " SHH! Be quiet! Let's try to contact him. " he said. Gogeta nodded. They both sat down and went into

calm states, ::Mommy! Mommy can you hear me? Where are you?::

      ::I'm in the cabinet under the sink!:: Vegeta mentally shouted back, sounding frightened.

      ::Where's Chi-Chi?::

      ::WHO CARES ABOUT THE ONNA!! KAKARROTTO JUST CAME INSIDE!!:: he screamed.

      ::Can you sense us?::

      ::Yes!::

      ::Then just teleport out of there!:: Vejitto replied.

      ::I CAN'T!!::

      " Wuh--why? " the fusion was startled, ::Why not?::

      ::I surpressed my ki! If I unsurpress it enough to teleport, Kakarrotto will sense me before I do!:: Vegeta explained

      ::Don't worry Toussan! We'll get you out!:: Gogeta said determindly, ::Jitto and I have a plan, don't we Jitto?:: he

looked over at his brother.

      ::Ah,:: Vejitto sweatdropped, ::We'll think of SOMETHING, Mommy, don't worry!::

      ::We'll be back to get you as soon as we can!:: Gogeta added.

      ::HOPEFULLY Kakarrotto's just in here to use the toilet. He can't possibly take that long:: the little ouji

cautiously peeked out through the light between the two cabinet doors just intime to Goku drop three towels onto the closed

toilet seat.

      ::WAAAAAAAAAAHA!!:: Vegeta mentally screamed in horror as he felt his body slam back up against the inner wall of

the cabinet, ::HE'S GOING TO TAKE A BATH!! DEAR GOD, WHY MUST YOU PUNISH ME FOR ALL MY PAST CRIMES THIS WAY!! YOU COULD

EASILY JUST SEND A HUGE LIGHTNING BOLT TO FRY ME SENSELESS, BUT **NO!** That would be all too easy wouldn't it! INSTEAD YOU

HAVE TO PLACE ME IN SUCH AN EMBARASSING AND UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATION THAT IF I WERE DISCOVERED TO BE IN HERE, WOULD NEVER BE

ABLE TO TALK MYSELF OUT OF IT!!::

      " Oooh, all is not well down there. " Gogeta let out a low whistle of uncomfortableness as he and Vejitto waited

ontop of the ceiling in the hallway.

      " You heard him too, eh? " Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " Lalalala! " Goku sang happily as he tossed his boots off. The large heavy boots hit the wall with a thunk, " Wow,

sometimes I forget how heavy those are! " he chirped, removing his wristbands, t-shirt and gi-shirt. The barefooted saiyajin

walked over to the tub while holding his gi pants up with his spare hand. He turned on the water and removed the pants, which

he tossed against the wall containing the sink and sink cabinet. Vegeta took one quick look at what had smacked up against

the doors and nearly screamed at the top of his lungs.

      ::THEY'RE KAKARROTTO'S **PANTS!!**:: he turned to the backwall, squinted his eyes, and then covered them with his

hands.

      Goku happily waited for the tub to fill up, then poured a large amount of bubblebath in the tub.

      Two more smacks were heard against the outside of the cabinet, followed by a large splash across the room which the

ouji interpreted to be Goku jumping into the tub.

      Vegeta slumped in place, half his brain screaming at the other that he never should've even gone on that stupid

gameshow in the first place and the other half screaming back about all this being "Kakarrotto's" fault in the first place.

Vegeta paled when he recognized Goku's swimtrunks sticking paritally through the two little doors along with a strange red

object. He cocked an eyebrow and cautiously plucked the item inside. Vegeta stared at it for a second, confused until it

suddenly it him. His face went stark white, " It's a--a--a--a---a-----a---th--th--tho--thon--a--a--tho--- " he bit his tongue

, " --a thong. " Vegeta squeaked out in a strangled voice, ::WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:: a

mental scream loud enough to shatter the mental ear-drums of anyone within a 100 mile radius was let loose as Vegeta screamed

at the top of his lungs.

      Vejitto and Gogeta twitched as they held their ears in pain, both twitching.

      Vejitto groaned, " Something tells me this is going to be a long evening... "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

10:08 PM 10/8/2003

END OF PART TWO!

Vegeta: (flatly) (to Chu) You were planning on not causing me any pain for a while, were you?

Chuquita: (grins sheepishly) Well, it didn't mean to turn out this way! Some ideas just come to you as you go along.

Vegeta: Like this one.

Chuquita: Yah, pretty much.

Vegeta: (sighs) Well, it could be worse, I could've actually SEEN Kakarrotto.

Goku: (sweatdrops) What is wrong with the way I look?

Vegeta: (falls over) NOTHING! NOTHING IS WRONG WITH THE WAY YOU LOOK!!! (face bright red)

Goku: (happy again) Aw! Veggie thinks I'm pretty!

Vegeta: (mutters) Yeah right...

Goku: (blinks) What was that?

Vegeta: (laughs nervously) Hahaha, nothing! Nothing at all!

Goku: Oh! (smiles cheerfully and sits back in his chair.

Chuquita: I almost felt bad for Veggie and didn't type that end scene. Almost.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: (pats him on the shoulder) Ah Veggie! Don't worry, your fusion-babies will save you in the next chapter from THIS

embarassing situation as well!

Vegeta: I'm only partially relieved.

Goku: (grins) Hey Chu-sama! Veggie says I'm pretty!

Vegeta: WAHHH! I DID NOT!!

Goku: (eyes water) Veggie says I'm UG-i-ly?

Vegeta: (panicks) N--no Kakarrotto I never said that! You're not ugly! You're not! (lightly pats Son's arm)

Goku: (still sniffling) Veggie think I'm, *sniffle* pretty?

Vegeta: (groans) (mumbles under his breath) FINE Kakarrotto.....yr ptty.

Goku: (little smile) What is thaaat you said little Veggie?

Vegeta: (twitches in frustration) You're....prty.

Goku: (smile widens to engulf entire face) Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?

Vegeta: (snaps) YOU'RE PRETTY!!!

Goku: (squeals) WHEEE!! (glomps onto Veggie, hugging tightly) (grins at Chu) Veggie says I'm pretty, Chu-sama.

Chuquita: (snickering at Veggie) Hai, you're very, *snicker* "pretty", Son-kun.

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY!!

Vegeta: (bright red) *twitch*.....

Chuquita: (to audiance) And now it's time for "Ask Veggie!" Where Veggie answers questions people have asked him in the

reviews. Any regular reviewer/comments'll be answered at the end!

_Dear Veggie, from Wakadori Ramen: I have a question for Veggie ^-^: Will you force Chuquita-sama to put you in a serious_

_story because she DEFINITELY has the talent to do it? I'd love to see a serious ficcy by Chuey ^-^_

Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, one where my true fighting genius and dramatic ablilities can be used to their fullest...

Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Veggie) (perks up) Well, we'd have to have a plotline and everything first, but yeah I'd like to try

a serious fic--

Vegeta: (interupts) --in which **I am the hero and you can cut the dramatic tension with a knife!**

Goku: Heeheehee, Veggiesilly!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I'm not sure how long we could remain serious with Kakarrotto here around.

Chuquita: I'm willing to give it a try if a serious-plot idea ever strikes me.

Vegeta: (sighs) Keeping Kakarrotto from bursting into giggles will be a challange.

_Dear Veggie, from chaos:hello i would like to ask veggie why he dosent just get some goons to get onna and tie her up to a_

_very large firework light it invite goku to watch the show while he is all happy due to you doing your cute thingy and then_

_shwosh BOOM happy goku chan who thinks chi chi ran away with...a midget due to note and veggie is there to make him feel all_

_happy and fuzzy and woo him into being your...maid -shudders softly- and no more onna -now holding a goku flag with a happy_

_lil goku head smiling at a burning onna- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

Vegeta: Kakarrotto would be angry at me if I were to kill Onna and he found out about it.

Goku: (nods) Hai little Veggie, killing is bad!

Vegeta: (big grin) BUT, Onna WILL eventually pass on due to her short human life-span so I'll have an eternity after that to

attain my kaka-servant-maid.

Goku: (chirps) You mean ~*OUJO*~, don'tcha Veggie!

Vegeta: ...

Goku: (pouts) VEH-GEEE!

Vegeta: (grins at Chu) I'm really enjoying this so far!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops)

Vegeta: (clears his throat) (reads letter)

_Dear Veggie, from Vekura: Veggie why do you get all meltly like and red? and do you spend time in your lab at all?_

_WIN OVER THE ONNA VEGGIE! I am rooting for you! * holds up a big foam #1 finger thing *_

Vegeta: (still grinning) I am indeed enjoying this! (to Vekura) I blame the melting and redness on Kakarrotto and his

kaka-germs--seeing as I've never had my body glow bright red previous to meeting him.

Goku: (happy smile at Veggie)

Vegeta: ... Hai Kakarrotto. (smirks) Oh yes, I go to my lab to gather quite a bit of useful information from time to time.

(grins) It's good to know I have people on my side!

Goku: I want a big foamie hand too, little Veggie!

_Dear Veggie, from Goddess Shimi: Goten: YAY! [to everyone] what would happen if...my Toussan was on top and Uncle Veggie_

_was on the bottom?_

Vegeta: (mildly red) (glances over at Goku)

Goku: (happy clueless look on his face, is staring off into nowhere) Heeheeheehee...

Vegeta: (bright red, eyes bulging out of his head) (squeaks out) I would never speak of it again...

Piccolo: (pokes his head in the doorway) Hi!

Chuquita: (happily) Hi Piccolo!!

_Dear Veggie, from Miyanon: Oh, and I do have a question for Veggie! Why do you hate worms? ...Actually I also want to ask..._

_If you had to choose between being mate bonded to Goku forever or never seeing him again EVER, which would you choose?_

_Heh, sorry. Had to ask. _

Vegeta: (thinking) I'm not sure exactly WHEN that particular fear began, but it was reinforced while I was on Namek-sei the

moment I was brought back by the dragon. At first I thought I was still dead. You can probably imagine what it's like to

suddenly open your eyes and find yourself buried a good 6 feet down, thanks to Kakarrotto, and covered in all sorts of worms

that are trying to devour parts of your clothing and corpse. (shudders) It wasn't until one of them crawled onto my face that

I had a knee-jerk reaction and discovered that my body could still move, and, obviously due to that--I must've been alive.

About Kakarrotto....

Goku: (smiles sweetly at Veggie) :)

Vegeta: Yah...Kakarrotto....well, I wouldn't want to never see him again....I guess, if it were only a PARTIAL bond of some

type, at least I could tell where he was at all times.

Goku: (decides to wander around the room randomly)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Ah! About the redo fic! I will consider using "Til Death Do Us Part". Thanks for the idea!

_Dear Veggie, from Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Which was worse for you - Kakarotto's death during the Cell saga (taking into_

_account the seven years you then had to spend without him) or Bejitasei's destruction all those years ago?_

Vegeta: (thinking outloud) I was only a chibi back when Bejito-sei was destroyed so emotionally I can't really compare. I'd

have to say they're pretty much tied because in both cases I did lose members of my people.

_Dear Veggie, from Nekoni (there's two reviews here): *pats jitto on the head* they're not gonna' fix your mommy. I mean, if_

_they did, you wouldn't be able to have any baby brothers or sisters! Would he, VEGETA?_

_Hey, just reviewing again 'cuz I thought Goku deserved a coupla' questions -one, which do you prefer, hamburger or_

_chickenburger? two- if I gave you a cookie would you sign here *points to divorce paper labeled chichi* and sign here aswell?_

_*points to marriage paper labeled vegeta*_

Vegeta: Hai Vejitto. (smirks) I wouldn't let anyone even DARE to attempt to neuter me. I couldn't depribe my children of the

chance of not having any additional siblings one way or the other.

Goku: (blinks, tilts his head) Veggie & Bulma gonna have another lil-lil baby to be Goggie & Jitto's half-brother or

half-sister?

Vegeta: (shrugs cluelessly) Who knows! Bulma's been busy cloning things and trying to discover a fountain-of-youth potion for

herself.

Goku: (happily, to Nekoni) YAY! I get some questions!! I would put the hamburger and the chickenburger on the same roll and

then put a whole bunch of yummy toppings ontop of it! (to Veggie) That way I can eat 'um faster if they're in the same bun!

Vegeta: (sarcasm) Ingenius, Kakarrotto.

Goku: (thinking) Cookies DO sound yummy....

Vegeta: (swipes the Veggie paper and rips it into pieces) (nervous laughter) Hahahahahahaha... here ya go. (pushes Chi-Chi

paper towards him)

Goku: (pouts) But Veggie, I do not know HOW to write in cursive like I have seen Chi-chan do when she signs her checks....

(perks up) Unless VEGGIE knows how to write in curs--

Vegeta: (turns his head away, ashamed)

Goku: (sighs) Veggie can't write in cursive either, huh?

Vegeta: (mutters) What do you expect? I train nearly 3/4 of the time on this planet and I have a basic concept of how to

print words; why would I need to learn another way that only reads the same thing?

Goku: (pats Veggie on the back) Aww, it is oh-kay little Veggie, I luv u anyways......hey Veggie?

Vegeta: Hm?

Goku: What **is** a dee-vorse?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

_Dear Veggie, from RyukoVulpix: Okay... in the odd event that you were transformed into another character from somewhere else,_

_who would you be?_

Vegeta: (big evil grin) It would be something large, and dangerous....and more powerful than Kakarrotto!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I'm not sure ANYTHING can match that description Veggie.

Vegeta: I would!....if I were transformed into such a creature--but I would still retain my handsome saiyajin no ouji looks.

Goku: (giggles at Veggie)

Chuquita: A Veggie-hamtaro and a Veggie-hedgehog'd be funny :D A lot of stuff in the Sonic Comics reminds me of dbz stuff

(moreso the knuckles stories though). "The Little Metal Box of Doom" is also a great suggestion. (grins) I had so much fun

writing that fic. LOL! That lava lamp thing is hilarious. I had no idea you could actually do that :)

_Dear Veggie, from JSF: 1. I've always been curious: we can all see the resemblances between King Bejito and his son but what_

_about his mother? What trait, physical or emotional, of Queen Ruby shines out most in our favorite ouiji, huh Veggie? (BTW,_

_I have a fan made mother for Veggie too. I named her Queen Wasabi.)_

_2. Veggie, for pete's sake! Why won't you tell Kakay you love him already, and I mean in THAT way? It's obvious you both care_

_deeply for each other. Don't be shy! (Hee, I'm as bad as Bura. ^_^)_

Vegeta: (smirks) My ability plots and sneak attacks in and out of battle that make Kakarrotto's battle plans seem like

child's play. Okaasan can be very ingeniusly sneaky when she wants to be. My fighting style is a combination of both hers and

Otoussan's. Otoussan's plotting can be a little TOO blunt sometimes. If he hadn't just blasted into Freeza's ship and

attacked him head on but instead sneak in and save me first, then plant some gigantic explosive on Freeza's ship; we could've

gotten away with it; he DID partially have the right idea with pretending to hand me over to Freeza to throw him off guard...

...but I suppose, if he HAD saved me the ONLY downside would be I would have never met---

Goku: (super-big grin on his face)

Vegeta: (flatly) --Kakarrotto.

Goku: HEE~!

Vegeta: As for the second question, (pulls out several papers and reads his childish handwriting off of them) I have not, do

not, and never will feel any non-platonic feelings or have such a non-platonic relationship with Kakarrotto.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You had something REHEARSED?!

Vegeta: (smirks) FOR just such an occation should said question come up. (clears his throat) (to Goku) (while shaking his

hand) Kakarrotto, I love you in a platonic, non-sexual way.

Goku: (looks very confused) ?

Vegeta: (lets go of Goku's hand) Next question! :)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Veggie that was the last one of the chapter.

Vegeta: (blinks) Oh...

Chuquita: Anyways, here's the remaining reviewer replies!

To mkh2/Laura: I know what happened! :D You use that symbol for your expression that can also be used for the start of an

html code and fanfiction.net erases anything in a review/story that comes after one of those html signs. Not your fault! It

happened to me quite a few times in the past and I ended up having to re-upload chapters of things. ^_^;;

Thank you so much for the congrats! I do have a lot more fic ideas planned so hopefully the ideas will keep coming to me as

fast as they have been lately :) I'm sure once gt airs; since I haven't seen the dub; it'll provide me w/some more ideas as

well!

To JSF: Thank you! I'm having a lot of fun w/my 75th fic :D

To Girl-with-too-many-aliasses: Heh, Veggie just luvs to taunt Chi-Chi about Goku whenever she's around. God knows he'd never

say that sort of thing to Goku if it was just them around. :D Glad you liked it!

To dglsprincess105: Veggie's feeling partially better now. Bulma loves using Veggie as a lab experiment. He makes such a good

subject. Luckiliy he did manage to get out of there though!

To Callimogua: Veggie's revelation can be quite a few different things. If he'll reveal it before the fic is over, who knows?

Happy you liked it so far!

To SacredGoggles: Thank you! Actually I do have a one-shot planned for the future w/Goten, Trunks, and the cellphones; but

Yeah Goten will appear more in the following chapter.

To Saiyajin-Neko: Goodluck on your fic!! I hope you get your computer back soon J "Tastes Like Chicken" wouldn't be a bad

Idea, I couldn't do Veggienapped I don't think—WAY too much plot involved in that one.

Chuquita: *whew*! That was a long end Corner (tired grin)

Vegeta: There were 15 people who had questions for me or comments on the story.

Chuquita: Point. (happily) (to audiance) I wanna thank everybody who's reviewed so far! I have a great idea for a thank you

doodle to everyone that I'll get drawn and upload to deviantart. I'll tell you when I have it finished and up so everyone can

see it!

Goku: (chirps) Doodling is fun!

Chuquita: See you in part 3 everyone! Remember, "Ask Veggie" is still open & will be til the end of the fic!

Vegeta: (big smirk)

Chuquita: Bye everybody!

Goku: (happily) Walk softly can carry an armful of Veggies! (is holding a dozen Veggie plushies in his arms)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Where the heck did you get all those?!

Goku: Veggie-toys.com! For all your Veggie needs!

Vegeta: ....there IS no such site!!!


	3. Vejitto and Gogeta's brilliant plan! l V...

8:52 PM 10/10/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from Dbz Budokai's Hercule mini-game "The Legend of Hercule"

Directions: Defeat Vegeta within the time limit to make it to the bathroom!

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (grinning evilly and swinging the bathroom keys on their keychain around on his finger) Heh-heh-heh...

Chuquita: It's actually a pretty funny mini-game. (looking at her game controller) You can buy it at Mr. Popo's store as soon

as you unlock Hercule.....I'm STILL trying to unlock Saiyaman though. It's hard, I've only gotten to the finals a couple

times but I still have yet to beat it.

Goku: (smiles) I do enjoy the digital-Veggies! (playing practice mode w/other controller) Hahaha!

Vegeta: (looks up at screen and sweatdrops to see Son playing as Veggie and making digi-Veggie repeatedly punch the air)

(sweatdrops) Oh boy....

Goku: (makes digi-Veggie plop down on the digi-grass and look around in random directions) Aww! Veggiesocute!

Chuquita: Anyway! Welcome to Part 3 of On the Spot! In today's Corner we have with us two very special guests who have

traveled across time and space to meet with us on this special 75th fic occasion! Season 1's Goku and Veggie!

Goku: (claps) HOORAY! (toots little horn)

(Season 1 Goku and Veggie walk over to the desk carrying their own wheelie chairs)

Goku1: HI!! (waves happily)

Goku: HI!!

Goku1: (ribs Veggie1) Come on Vegeta, say hi to future you and future me!

Vegeta1: (snorts) Future self, future Kakorot. (nods to each)

Goku: (chirps) It's Ka-ka-rrot-to!

Vegeta1: Baka, I'll use whatever pronounciation I like! The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji does not take orders from

peasants such as yourself!

Goku: (grins) My Veggie does if I ask him real nice! (taps pointer finger ontop of Veggie's head)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Keep me out of this, will ya?

Goku: (gives Veggie thumbs-up sign) Oh-kay! (slides his wheelie chair around to the other side of Veggie1 so Veggie1 is

sandwiched between the two Gokus) HEEEEE~~~!!!

Vegeta1: (mutters) Bakayaro peasant...

Goku: WHEEE!! (grabs Veggie1 and glomps him tightly)

Goku1: (laughing at them hysterically) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!

Vegeta1: (trying desperately to squeeze out of the hug) LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOTIC BRAIN-DEAD PEASANT BEFORE I TEAR

YOUR LUNGS CLEAR OUT OF YOUR THROAT AND HANG YOU WITH THEM!!! (kicks Goku off and jumps off his chair, growling at him)

Goku1: (sneaks up from behind Veggie1; sticks his fingers out and starts tickling the sides of Veggie1's neck wildly)

Vegeta1: Hahahahaha---CUT THAT OUT!! (whips around and slaps Goku1's hands away)

Goku1: Heeheehee, man Veggiehead, such a temper. (cheerfully tilts his head) You really should do somethin about that you

know!

Vegeta1: YOU BIG BAKA YOU JUST INFECTED MY ENTIRE NECK WITH YOUR NASTY KAKO-GERMS! AND SAME GOES FOR YOUR BLASTED FUTURE SELF

BACK THERE!!! (points over his shoulder at Goku, who is lying on the floor with huge tear-filled eyes)

Goku1: (grins) Aw come on Vegeta! We're just havin some fun with you. (pats him on the head) You're such an easy target!

Vegeta: I AM NOT!!

Goku1: (teasingly) Are tooooo~!

Vegeta: AM NOT!

Goku1: Are too!

Vegeta: AM NOT!

Goku1: Are too!

Vegeta: (face all flustered) AM NOT!!! *huff* *puff* *huff* (dryly) Funny, I don't remember you being this cheeky.

Goku1: Haha! And I don't remember you being----......oh wait! That's right! How WOULD I remember you being anything! I just

met you!

Goku: (sits up, bottom lip wobbling) V--Veggie?

Vegeta1: (sweatdrops) Ah, you oh-kay?

Goku: (stretches arms out, sniffling) Hold me, little Veggie.

Vegeta1: (squinches his nose up in disgust) OH GOD, NO!

Goku: (sniffles) Buh--but I don't get it. Why doesn't past little Veggie luv me anymore?

Vegeta1: (nearly chokes out) L--LOVE?! I DON'T **LOVE YOU YOU BIG BAKA! I DESPISE YOU!! AND THAT DESPISEMENT IS ONLY**

SURPASSED BY MY DESIRE TO DEFEAT YOU IN BATTLE!!............and why the heck are you crying!!!

Chuquita: (dryly) (to Veggie) Well, you've changed a lot haven't you?

Vegeta: I prefer to use the term mentally evolved.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That's not even a real term.

Vegeta: (smirks) It is now.

Vegeta1: (walks over to Veggie, rolls his eyes) You wouldn't know why Kakorot's CRYING, would you?

Vegeta: (gawks) C--CRYING!? (teleports over to Son)

Goku: (pauses from bawling his eyes out) (sits up and looks at Veggie) Little Veggie....?

Vegeta: (groans) (holds his arms out in hugging position)

Goku: (perks up) WHEEEEEEEEE!! (dives at Veggie and hugs him tightly) MMMMMMmmmmmm, present Veggie luvs me SOOOO much!

Vegeta: (face bright red, doofy grin on his face) Hehhhhhh...

Goku: (plops back down in his chair) I am happy once a-gain!

Vegeta1: (points to Veggie) (confused) What happened to my face?

Goku: Hee~~ it would be too complicated for little Veggies to understand!

Vegeta1: COMPLICATED! (insulted) I HAVE MORE ACTIVE BRAIN-CELLS IN HALF OF MY HEAD THEN YOU DO YOUR ENTIRE BRAIN!

Goku: (sniffling again) *hip* *hip* *hip* *hip--

Vegeta1: (snorts) Oh, fine! (sputters) (holds arm out to Goku)

Goku: (beams, happily hugs the arm tightly, then pats it softly and lets go) See, past Veggie can be a good little Veggie too

when he wants to be!

Vegeta1: (gawking, slightly frightened) ...why is my arm red?

Goku: (chirps) All will be revealed in due time, little past Veggie!

Chuquita: Here's part 3!

Summary: After Chi-Chi goes on "The Price is Right" she ends up on the final showcase playing against none-other than Veggie!

Due to the Ouji's lack of knowledge about prices, Chi-Chi not only wins but hits the exact number and gets both her and

Veggie's showcase. Now she and the other Sons are on a four-person trip to a tropical island. Of course, evading Veggie is

never that easy! What happens when Veggie decides to use his brand new super-boat tag along? What does Goku learning quite a

number of exotic dances have to do with any of this? All that and a hurricane with Chi-Chi's name on it!

Chuquita: I checked to see the reviews for part 2 today and I gotta thank Miyanon for the thought of Veggie being

claustrophobic in addition to the worm fear (the whole Veggie-waking-up-buried-alive-in-the-Freeza-eps). Thank u so much!

That works as a great inspiration for first scene in part 3!

For translations to Vejitto's spanish & french, go to systran . aol . com , copy the text, & paste! J

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Ohhhhhhhhh.... " Vegeta twitched as he lay sqwunched up in one of the corners inside the cabinet. The little ouji

was glowing bright red violently as he tried his best to ignore the larger saiyajin's scent, which along with the soap he was

using had filled the entire room. Vegeta had stopped counting the minutes quite a while ago and was beginning to worry how

long he had been stuck inside the cabinet and how much longer Goku was going to be in the bathtub. And if that weren't enough

, he could swear the walls were starting to close in on him. Sure he could stretch his legs out if he wanted, but it felt too

much like a body box. Thanks to Goku burying him back on Namek-sei after Freeza had killed him; when the ouji finally WAS

trapped by a very small space and lots of dirt for miles around--and thus his fear of being trapped in small spaces was born.

      There were now three things that Vegeta had to surpress from causing him to scream out at the top of his lungs: the

infinite amount of time he had been trapped, the size of the space he was trapped inside of, and the unbearably strong scent

of Goku that enveloped the entire bathroom.

      He felt like his brain was about to explode.

      " *ding-dong*! " the doorbell to the Sons hotel room rang.

      " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta screamed as he jolted up and promptly smacked his head against the

very low ceiling of the cabinet.

      " Lalalala---? " Goku paused his singing and turned his attention to the sudden scream. He blinked and dunked his

head under the water to wash out the remaining shampoo and then hopped out of the tub to investigate.

      " Hello? " Chi-Chi stuck her head out through the door and sweatdropped at what she saw. There infront of her was a

man in a brown trenchcoat, halloween mask over his eyes, and a sombrero, " You gotta be kidding me. " she said flatly.

      " Hola, señora fea que amenazó al anhiliate a mi mama. He venido aquí utilizar su cuarto de baño y quitar a mi mama

por dentro del gabinete del fregadero. Gracias por el uso de su tiempo. A propósito usted tiene dos pelos grises en la parte

posteriora de su bollo. " the figure walked past a now-very-confused Chi-Chi and knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

      " Heeheehee, Jitto called Onna "ugly" in spanish! " Gogeta giggled from the hallway.

      " HEY! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU ANYWAY! " Chi-Chi snapped at Vejitto.

      The fusion turned around, " Je suis le vent de la justice qui vous soufflera parti avec mon impressionnant

puissance-une fois je sauve ma maman avant que son cerveau éclate en raison de la concentration des kaka-germes dans la

salle de bains qu'elle se cache dedans. HOO-HA! " he stuck a quick pose, then turned back to the door and started to jiggle

the handle, ::Man this is one tough lock!:: Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " Ah, Kaasan? Did he just go from speaking spanish to french for no good reason at all--or am I just hearing things?"

Gohan blinked, baffled.

      " "Kaka-germes", huh? " Chi-Chi slid beside Vejitto with a suspicious look on her face.

      " Uh.... " Vejitto blinked.

      " --THIS IS A STICKUP! " Gogeta bounded into the room now wearing a black sweatshirt and gray sweatpants and with a

very large stocking over his head, " EVERYBODY MOVE UP AGAINST THE WALL AND NO FUNNY STUFF!! "

      " ....my head hurts, Kaasan. " Gohan twitched, his brain starting to fry.

      Vejitto grabbed the doorknob again only to yank the whole thing out of it's socket, " ..eww. " he turned to the

others cheerfully, " Don't worry! I can fix it! "

      " ...HEY! " Chi-Chi said all of a sudden, " I know who's voice that is now! " she glared at the mask-wearing,

sombrero'd figure, " And if you're who I think you are, then burglar-boy over here must be-- " he yanked the stocking off

Gogeta's head, " --YOU!? "

      " Hi! " Gogeta chirped.

      " ... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " That's weird. All logic pointed to YOU being the one in the big hat and HIM in the

robber outfit. "

      " I don't know how to pick doorknob locks! " Gogeta said cheerfully, then smirked, " That and after what you said

about my Toussan earlier I've been dying to see you squirm. "

      " --why you little-- " Chi-Chi raised her hand to smack him only to have Gogeta grab her wrist.

      " Nuh-uh! Jitto's gotta save Toussan first. THEN I can let you go! " Gogeta grinned.

      " WAHHH!! THE OUJI'S IN THERE! THE BATHROOM! THE BATHROOM WHERE MY GO-CHAN IS TAKING A BATH!!? " Chi-Chi shrieked in

horror.

      " Well... " Vejitto started out, " It's actually not how you think-- "

      " --LET GO OF ME YOU DISGUSTING OUJI-SPAWN!! " Chi-Chi kicked about as she tried to get her arm out of Gogeta's grip.

      " Silly Onna! You're not strong enough to get free! " Gogeta grinned Goku-style.

      Chi-Chi smirked, " Oh look! A free buffet filled with pastries and sugary snacks! " she gasped suddenly.

      " Snacks! " Gogeta exclaimed, looking off just intime for Chi-Chi to dash off. She ran at Vejitto, pulled out her

bazooka, and aimed it at his head.

      " MOVE IT, OTHER OUJI-SPAWN! " she cocked the bazooka at the bathroom door.

      Vejitto yelped, " AHHH! CHI-CHI NO!! "

      " *sniff*sniff* *sniff*sniff* *sniff*sniff*sniff* " Goku sniffed the air, " That's strange. I could've sworn I

smelled Veggie in here. " he looked around, confused. Goku froze when he saw a bright red beam of light coming out all

creases of the cabinet doors, " OOOOooOOoooH! I know what the red light means! " he flung open the doors to reveal the little

ouji curled up against one of the corners with his back facing Goku, " LITTLE VEGGIE!! " he squealed.

      Vegeta twitched and nervously, yet ever-so-carefully, glanced over his shoulder only to see the larger saiyajin

standing there grinning at him while still soak and wet, covered in random soap bubbles, and buck naked.

      " Little Veggie what are you doing under the sink? " Goku asked innocently.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed,

near-tramatized as he climbed out of the cabinet and ran for the door only to have Goku grab him by the collar and hold him

up.

      " Why is Veggie screaming? "

      " GETSOMECLOTHESONALREADYKAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta screamed at him, his entire body glowing bright red.

      Goku happily shrugged and tied one of the the towels around his waist, " So! What was Veggie doing under the sink

anyway? "

      " I was trying to get away from YOU! " he snapped.

      " By laying in the cabinet? " Goku blinked.

      " Well, no. It just ended up working out that way. " Vegeta sputtered, " Now if you'll excuse me Kakarrotto, I've got

to get going. " he tried to unlatch his shirt from Goku's grip.

      " Aww come on little Veggie! Do you have to leave so soon already? " Goku pouted, then perked up, " Hey! I got it!

Veggie can come bubble-bathing with me! " he beamed, hugging the ouji tightly.

      " WAHHH!! " Vegeta's face burst into an even brighter red, " ARE YOU INSANE!! DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE

ASKING ME! YOU'RE ASKING ME TO STRIP NAKED AND COME SHARE THAT SMALL LITTLE PUDDLE FILLED WITH KAKA-GERM INFECTED SOAP AND

WATER WITH YOU! Well NO THANKS! "

      " But Veggie said the kaka-germs wash off of him in the water, wouldn't HELP Veggie to clean off? " Goku coaxed him.

      " Not with YOU in the same room it wouldn't. " Vegeta said lamely, then backed up to the door.

      " But Veggie! " the larger saiyajin whined, " It'll be fun! "

      " NOOOOO, it'll be tramatic. And I'd probably have to go to therapy sessons for the rest of my life. " Vegeta replied

, then blindly reached his arm back to grab the doorknob only to yelp with terror as he felt his training pants suddenly

yank down to his ankles and causing a breeze up his boxer shorts.

      " PleaseVeggie! " Goku said excitedly, his hands still on the pants, " It's just like going for a swim only there's

soap instead of fishies!! "

      " You---you pulled down my pants on me... " Vegeta shuddered in shock.

      Goku looked down to make sure that's which clothing item it was, " Yup! Those are indeed Veggie's pants! "

      " Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... " Vegeta felt his body twitch as a very slight tear crept out the corners of his eyes.

      Goku gasped, " Oh my poor little Veggie I'm so sorry! I didn't know helping you get undressed'd make you CRY! " he

said, worried, " Here, I'll--I'll pull 'um back up for you see? " he grabbed a better hold on the ouji's pants, " Up we

go-- "

      " --KU! "

      The large saiyajin froze in place to see Chi-Chi standing in what used to be the doorway, terrified.

      " SON GOKU WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO THE OUJI'S **PANTS!! " she roared.**

      " P--pulling them back up. " Goku sputtered out.

      " AND WHY WERE THEY DOWN IN THE FIRST PLACE!! "

      " Because Veggie was gonna come bubble-bathing with me. " Goku looked away quietly.

      " ... " Chi-Chi blinked, staring at them, " "Bubble-bathing". "

      " Uh-huh. "

      " You were going to undress the Ouji, put him in that tub with you and WASH HIM CLEAN!!! "

      The larger saiyajin got a very embarassed look on his face, " It--it's not like I was just gonna clean Veggie. We

were gonna take turns 'n all ya know and-- "

      " --YOU!!! " Chi-Chi whipped around and pointed to Vegeta, who was still in shock, " GET OUT OF HERE, **NOW!!!** "

      " Ah-----ah----------ah.... " Vegeta squeaked out.

      Goku promptly pulled the ouji's pants back up, " There you go little Veggie. All back to normal. " he took another

towel and started wiping Vegeta's face, " My poor little Veggie? Did Chi-chan make you cry? "

      " ....I'm having a mental conflict. And it hurts very much. " Vegeta squeaked out, then shook his head rapidly back

and forth until the glow had mostly faded, " I'll be, going now. " he backed out through the door uneasily, " Kakarrotto.

Onna. " Vegeta nodded to them nervously, then zipped out of the room, soon followed after the two fusions.

      " TOUSSAN! " Gogeta called out, " TOUSSAN WAIT UP! "

      " It's no use. Our best bet is to meet him back in the lobby. " Vejitto nodded.

      " Hai. " Gogeta agreed.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " TO THE ESCALATORS!! "

      " HOORAY!! "

      " So you found him inside the bathroom sink cabinet? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow as she leaned her back against the

sink, drying Goku's head off with a towel.

      " Uh-huh. I was in the middle of taking my bath and all of a sudden I smelled Veggie and I looked over and there was

something glowing red from inside the cabinet and it WAS Veggie! " Goku explained, " Oh Chi-chan he looked so scared! I felt

SO BAD for little Veggie! "

      " So you decided to take his pants off and put him in the tub with you. " Chi-Chi said lamely.

      Goku looked away, " No.....Veggie smelled sorta stinky. THEN I took his pants off and tried to get him to go in the

tub. " he said quietly, then looked up at her, " Chi-chan is that bad? " he asked innocently.

      Chi-Chi sighed, " Yes Go-chan. It was a bad thing to do. But I can see now that you didn't know any better and were

just trying to "help" that evil little Ouji somehow. "

      " "evil little stinky ouji"! " Goku chirped, adding in.

      " Haha! Yeah, he does smell bad doesn't he! " she smiled, " Not like you, my sweet Go-chan! You smell squeaky clean!"

      " HEE~! " he beamed.

      " Now you go get dressed! And don't worry about the Ouji, I have Gohan and Goten guarding the door outside! " Chi-Chi

said happily.

      " From, Veggie? " Goku sweatdropped.

      " Of course! He just got lucky before, but there's no WAY I'm letting that little monster spy on you getting

dressed! " she narrowed her eyes as she took a quick look around her.

      Goku gasped, " Oh Chi-chan! Veggie was not SPYING on me! " his cheeks turned a light pink.

      " THEN WHY WAS HE HIDING IN THE BATHROOM YOU WERE TAKING A BATH IN!! " Chi-Chi pointed at him accusingly.

      " I--I don't know! Maybe Veggie just teleported wrong or something! " Goku tried to think.

      " Uh-huh. Sure he was. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically.

      " I am happy that Chi-chan a-grees with me! " Goku said happily as he left the bathroom and dashed over to his

suitcase.

      " I was being sarcastic, Goku. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

      " ....oh? " Goku looked confused, still not understanding.

      " Oh nevermind! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " Perverted little Ouji. " she muttered, sending a death-glare at the cabinet,

" Goku, get your tuxedo on, we're going to a resturant. " Chi-Chi perked up, " I'll be guarding the bathroom incase the Ouji

tries teleporting here from there, oh-kay! "

      " Oh-kay Chi-chan! " he gave her a thumbs-up, then watched the door close and sighed, " I'm sure little Veggie wasn't

trying to spy on me, he looked more like he was trying to get out of there by the way his ki was fluxuati-- " Goku paused as

he sensed a familiar ki down several floors. The large saiyajin smiled, " Goggie? AH! Goggie and Ji-chan! They must've been

in the bathroom before me and Veggie teleported there to see them! " Goku felt better after reassuring himself, " Besides,

little Veggie isn't that much of a fan of walkin' around nuditing. " he nodded as he went through his clothes. The large

saiyajin pulled out the saiyajin oujo outfit he had hid in the suitcase and smiled at it, then glanced cautiously back at the

bathroom for a second and pulled out his tuxedo, grinning, " I know just what to do! "

      " Mmm! It smells GREAT, Mommy! " Vejitto said happily as he, Vegeta, and Gogeta stood in the kitchen of the fancy

resturant the large hotel/resort the Sons were staying at. The trio had knocked out the rest of the cooking staff and locked

them up in the closet.

      " Can I try some now? " Gogeta grinned eagerly.

      " Not yet. " the ouji said bluntly, " That baka Onna! Thinks she can accuse me of being a peeping-tom on Kakarrotto!"

his cheeks flushed red temporarily, " I was trying to do the complete OPPOSITE! The last thing I need to see while dealing

with these super-evolving kaka-germs is, is, their LEADER `clothesless`!! " Vegeta sputtered, frustrated, " Vejitto hand me

the salt. "

      " Salt for Mommy! " Vejitto chirped, handing it to him.

      Vegeta groaned, " I can't believe it! And WHAT do you suppose will happen if Onna tells BULMA about this! She'll

think there really **IS** something wrong with me! " he paled, " Gogeta a ½cup of milk. "

      " K! " Gogeta handed the item to him. The ouji poured the milk in the bowl while still stiring the dish with the

large wooden spoon in his other hand.

      " And it's not like I didn't TRY to get out of there! If, if Kakarrotto would just take shorter baths I would've

gotten out of there in plenty of time! And what kind of saiyajin warrior takes BUBBLE BATHS anyway! " he complained.

      " Kaasan does! " Gogeta said cheerfully.

      " Hai, "Kaasan does". " Vegeta rolled his eyes.

      " Hey it could have been worse. " Vejitto pointed out.

      Vegeta sighed, " And HOW, Vejitto, could it POSSIBLY have been any worse? "

      " Toussan COULD have been taking a shower. "

      " ... " Vegeta froze in place.

      " I'd think Toussan asking you to take a shower with him'd be a **lot **worse **than him asking you to take a bubble bath**

with him. "

      " Oh God... " Vegeta twitched, " Thanks for the MENTAL IMAGE. "

      " OOP! Sorry! " Vejitto sweatdropped, " I was just trying to-- "

      " --I know, make me feel better. " Vegeta sighed, " Well you proved your point. A shower WOULD have been worse. 1/4th

a cup of butter. "

      " Hai Toussan! " Gogeta beamed, sliding across the floor and tossing it to him. Vegeta caught the item in mid air

with his free hand while still stirring. The ouji poured it in.

      " So? What are you making anyway? " Vejitto asked.

      " WAH! " Vegeta fell over, " THEY'RE BROWNIES, BAKA! " he snapped, then calmed down at the slightly hurt look on his

son's face, " I bake comfort food for myself when I want to try and forget about an embarassing/humiliating moment such as

the "bubble-bath" incident. "

      " Ah. " Vejitto said, enlightened.

      " How much longer do you think it'll be until Onna and Kaasan get here? " Gogeta asked.

      Vegeta sensed to see where the family was, " Oh I give 'um about 20 minutes or so. It'll give you just enough time to

slip into your disgui-- " he turned around and fell over to see both fusions suddenly wearing the waiter uniforms they had

stolen from the real waiters, " -se. Will you cut it out with all the kaka-tricks for two seconds? It's creepy. " he

sweatdropped.

      " Sorry Toussan. "

      " Sorry Mommy. " they said in unison.

      Vegeta thought for a moment, " Say? Out of curiousity, how DO you perform those kaka-tricks. I mean, I only knew how

momentarily and that was while I was fused with Kakarrotto and then instantly forgot after we seperated. How do you do it? "

      The fusions looked at him, unsure.

      " We don't really know how we do it ourselves. " Gogeta shrugged, sweatdropping.

      The ouji's eyes widened, " Really? "

      " We would've told you by know if we did. It just, happens. " Vejitto added.

      " Yeah, I guess. " Vegeta tilted his head slightly, then went back to his baking, " Oh well. Just make sure you're

ready for when Kakarrotto, Onna, and the kaka-spawns get here. " he said, then smirked as he put his brownies in the oven,

" We're going to teach Onna a lesson for insulting my integerity. Through food! "

      " I luv food, Toussan! " Gogeta clasped his hands together.

      " Good, because we're going to be serving up the most nasty-tasting dishes on the planet just for Onna tonight. "

      Vejitto grinned, " Heehee, this is gonna be fun! "

      " Heeheehee, I'm a bad lil boy. Sorta. " Goku grinned at himself as he stood infront of the mirror wearing his black

tuxedo with the red bow-tie. The saiyajin checked for something, then made a little gasp and lightly folded over the tip of

his oujo costume's collar. Goku had put his oujo costume on under his suit and pretty much become an expert on it within the

past couple days. Ever since he had gotten the 'gift' he'd worn it beneath his gi, pajamas, basically any other outfit that

covered his body enough for the costume not to be seen beneath it. And so far, he'd gotten away with it.

      After all, he knew the moment Chi-Chi got the costume in a room alone with her she'd burn 'that unsightly pink and

white garment' to smoke and ashes.

      But it made him feel special and important to "Veggie". On equal footing rather than the peasant/prince relationship.

And that made Goku happy.

      " GOKU! ARE YOU DONE YET! " Chi-Chi called from the bathroom.

      " Yup! "

      " Great! We can go then! " Chi-Chi came out in an evening gown. She had gotten changed and put on her makeup in the

bathroom seeing as Goku had taken the main room. She had put her hair back into a ponytail, however it was much

neater-looking than earlier in the day and appeared as if she had spent as much time putting it up as she usually did with

her bun.

      " Wow, Chi-chan looks pretty! " the larger saiyajin said in awe as his tail wafted behind him.

      " Why thank you Go-chan! And you look very handsome. " she smiled.

      " Heehee. " Goku beamed. Part of his oujo collar flicked out and he frantically folded it back in.

      " What was that? " Chi-Chi blinked.

      " Aww, nothin! " he laughed, " Let's go! "

      " Good. " she opened the door to where Gohan and Goten were standing in their own suits, " Come on boys, we're going

to have dinner now. "

      " HOORAY! I can't wait! " Goten cheered, " I bet the food's gonna be huge! And we'll all get appetizers and smelly

cheese! " he happily ran down the hallway.

      " Goten wait up. " Chi-Chi laughed.

      " Oh-kay Mom! " he said, turning around and slowing his pace, " It's too bad Trunks isn't here, we could order the

smelliest cheese and have a food fight with it! "

      " Well I'm sure you can tell Trunks all about the trip once we get back home. And while I don't think they'd allow

you to have a food fight in there, I'm sure your brother can order some cheese with you and you can taste it. "

      Gohan sweatdropped, " Aw Kaasan-- "

      " --Goten's a little kid. You can humor him every once in a while. " Chi-Chi smiled.

      " I guess... " Gohan trailed off.

      " Now get inside the elevator, we have to make sure we don't LOSE anyone. " she said while glancing at Goku, who

happily followed them inside the elevator.

      " WOW! I haven't been inside an elevator since forever! " Goku said excitedly, " Except that one time when we had to

track down Ji-chan after he ran away, and back before that when me-n-Veggie got trapped together inside one. " he rattled

off.

      " Well with out the Ouji's been acting towards you NOW, I wouldn't dare let him even have the chance to SHARE an

elevator with you, nonetheless to get TRAPPED inside one. " Chi-Chi said, annoyed. She perked up, " But enough about that

evil little demon who threatens to ruin my marriage! Let's just concentrate on the fact that we're on a free vacation and

about to go order a delicious meal of this wonderful resort/hotel's resturant, hm? "

      " Great idea Chi-chan! " Goku chirped, " Lots of yummy food for us! "

      " And it's free! " Chi-Chi added in.

      " Exactly! "

      " Oh WOW, it's beautiful, isn't it? " Chi-Chi said in awe as they walked into the resturant. The maître d' lead them

inside.

      " Your seats. " he nodded, passed out menus, and left.

      " Ooh! Go-chan just feel look at the seats! So fancy! " she beamed, " I haven't been in a place this fancy since back

when I lived at the castle! "

      " We have a CASTLE? " Goten gasped, " You mean with knights and a moat and giant catapault thingys to ward off bad

guys! "

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Well, sort of like that. And besides it's not MY castle, it's your grandfather's. We will

inherit it though, he has us all in the will for that. "

      " WOW, my very own castle! " the chibi grinned.

      " Strange, it seems so empty in here though. " Chi-Chi observed, looking around to see very few other people around.

      " We ARE sorta late for dinner. " Gohan looked at his watch, which read 8:34pm.

      " Hello, may I take your order? " the waiter said from beside them.

      " Yes, I'll have-- " Chi-Chi turned to her left and gasped when she saw who it was, " --YOU!? "

      " Aw, I'm flattered madam but it seems you're already taken. " Vejitto said boastfully.

      Gogeta snickered from the kitchen as he watched the group, " Heeheehee, Jitto's funny! "

      " You see now why I couldn't let YOU be the waiter. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " You'd burst into kaka-giggles and blow

the whole plan. Besides, " he smirked, " you much more share my dislike for Onna and would be a great help in aiding me to

create the vile concoctions she's going to be dining on tonight. "

      Gogeta put a chef at on, " AYE AYE, Mon chef! "

      " What are you DOING here! " Chi-Chi demanded.

      " Well, right now, I'm taking your order! " Vejitto smiled brightly, " So! Any appetizers? "

      " I want some cheese! And some breadsticks! And onion-rings! And pudding! " Goten said energetically.

      " You just read off the whole left side of the appetizer menu. " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " I'm hungry. " the chibi pouted, " And besides we can have a sword fight with the breadsticks like at Trunks's

house! Sometimes even Bura joins in! " Goten said happily.

      Vejitto wrote down the chibi's name and what he had ordered.

      " Goku, I don't trust him! " Chi-Chi whispered to her husband, " He's the SNEAKY Ouji-spawn. "

      " Aw, of course Ji-chan's sneaky! He's the one who tricked Majin Buu when nobody else who tried could! " Goku chirped

, " And besides, Ji-chan isn't mad at you for anything. That's Goggie. "

      " Oh... " Chi-Chi thought it over for a moment, " But STILL!

      " So! Aunt Chi-Chi what'll you have for an appetizer? " Vejitto asked.

      " I'll have the soup and salad and DON'T CALL ME YOUR AUNT!! " a small vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead.

      Vejitto shrugged happily, " Toussan? " he turned to Goku.

      " HI JI-CHAN! "

      " HI TOUSSAN! "

      " What do you want for an appetizer? "

      Goku held up the menu, " Page 6! " he chirped.

      " ALL of page 6?! " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Goku you DO know we're just talking about appetizers. Not the whole

meal. "

      " Yup. "

      " ... " Chi-Chi hung her head and sighed, " Go ahead then. "

      " All of page 6, Ji-chan! " Goku said again.

      " Gohan? " Vejitto turned to him.

      " I'll have what Goten's having, ah, only without the cheese. " Gohan said.

      " Great! " Vejitto finished writing and put his pen in the notebook, " I'll be right back with the food! " he said

cheerfully, then left.

      Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him, then froze when she noticed something as he turned around. She grabbed Goku by the

sleeve of his tux, " Go-chan! The Ouji-spawn! Everything he wrote down on that pad is in Ouji-language! "

      " You mean saiyago? " Goku blinked.

      " Yes! WHY would he be writing down our orders in SAIYAGO! " she whispered.

      " Well, Jitto and Goggie's handwriting looks much neater in Veggie-writing than it does in english. Maybe he's more

proud of his handwriting in that language. OR maybe he just did that because he's just going to read it off to the cook. I've

seen people do that in resturants on tv. " Goku thought outloud.

      " I suppose. " Chi-Chi let go of him and sat back with her arms folded, " But there's still something strange about

him being our waiter. "

      " OOOooh, soup. You can do a lotta stuff to soup! " Gogeta grinned as he eyed the two things Chi-Chi had ordered,

" Everyone else's orders we just cook regularly, right Kaasan? " he glanced over at Vegeta.

      " That's the plan. " the ouji smirked as he mixed the vegetables and pieces of chicken into the soup. Vegeta glanced

around the room and grinned when he saw a gob of dust and hair in one of the harder-to-reach-with-a-vaccum corners of the

room, " Perfect. " he put on some rubber gloves over his normal ones and grabbed the item, then plopped it into the soup.

      " EEEEEEEE!! " Gogeta did his best from bursting into laughter.

      " Let's put some hot-sauce on her salad! " Vejitto said happily, holding up the bottle.

      " She'll recognize the bottle. Switch the labels on it with the Thousand Island Dressing. " Vegeta replied. The

fusion did so.

      " Now what? " Gogeta asked.

      " NOW, we set Onna's food aside and begin on the REAL appetizers! " Vegeta adjusted the white cooking apron he had

on and hopped off the stool and headed for the refridgerator. He paused as he opened the door, " Well?! "

      " ... "

      " ... " both fusions stared at him.

      " COME HELP ME! "

      " OH! "

      " OH! "

      Vegeta sighed, " I hope this is worth the trouble. "

      " Your appetizers, customers! " Vejitto said happily as he set the food down on the table.

      " OOOH! Oh Chi-chan look at all the yummy food! And it all smells so especially yummy for some reason! " he picked

up a round little roll. "

      " It smells vaguely evil to me. " Chi-Chi said suspicously, then looked up at Vejitto, " You didn't do anything weird

to our food, did you, demi-Ouji? "

      " Nope! Not a thing! " Vejitto smiled while he mentally burst into laughter inside his head.

      " Yeah Chi-chan. Stop accusing Ji-chan of doing bad things with the food when you KNOW he didn't do anything! " Goku

pouted stubbornly, then tossed a roll into his mouth and took a big bite. The saiyajin instantly froze in place as his pupils

dialated to 3 times their size, " OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... " his face started turning pink beginning with his

cheeks.

      " HA! SEE! LOOK WHAT YOUR EVIL TAINTED DINNER-ROLLS JUST DID TO GOKU! " Chi-Chi pointed the fusion.

      " I don't make the food, Chi-Chi. I just serve it. " Vejitto shrugged innocently.

      " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... " Goku sighed with pleasure, " Mif wiif a hondref widdel eh-ees rr

hafingh a seefhofva inn wy oufh!! "

      " What did he just say? " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " I dunno but I didn't like the sound of it. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Goku. She grabbed the dinner roll basket

and handed it back over to Vejitto, " Here! I want you to take these back! "

      " NOOO! " Goku shouted, grabbing the basket back from Vejitto and shoving more rolls in his mouth. A relaxed

expression covered his face, " MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmMMMMmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmm, yeahhhhh. "

      " Hahahahahaha. " Vejitto laughed nervously, ::Man Toussan must have a really sharp sense of taste if he can tell

Mommy was the one who made 'um. Haha,....that's kinda creepy:: " So would you like to order your dinner now or wait a little

while? "

      " I think we'll wait, thank you. " Chi-Chi said as she watched Goku gobble down the entire basket of dinner rolls and

squeal with happiness..

      " SO YUMMY!! " Goku clasped his hands together and dove in on the barbaque'd ribs, mmming while eating them as well.

      Chi-Chi eyed up her salad and poured some dressing on it. Vejitto grinned in a half-smirking way.

      Chi-Chi paused as she picked up her fork, " I just sensed evil coming from you. " she said to Vejitto, suspicous.

      " Nope! No evil here! " Vejitto chirped. He tried desperately to hold back a few renegade giggles as Chi-Chi put a

mouthful of hot-sauce covered salad into her mouth. She chewed for a moment, then yelped as smoke started coming out of her

ears.

      " Ji-chan! I think Chi-chan's brain is on fire! " Goku gasped.

      Chi-Chi turned to them, twitching. She stood up, promptly marched over to the soda dispenser, and pressed down on one

of the fountains causing a rage of cold soda to poor into her mouth. Chi-Chi choked as she stood back up, then walked

determindly back to her seat, " You, can't break me, demi-Ouji!!! " she shook her fist at Vejitto, who only tilted his head

in confusion.

      " You know, I COULD have just brought you a glass had you asked for it. " Vejitto whistled to himself.

      " SHUDDUP! " Chi-Chi snapped.

      " Heeheeheeheehahahaha! " a laugh that sounded halfway between Goku's and Vegeta's came from back by the kitchen.

      " Your, "Onna-disliking" "brother" wouldn't happen to be here, WOULD HE, Ouji-spawn? " she glared at the fusion.

      " I dunno. " Vejitto rocked back and forth on his toes. Goku giggled.

      " Ji-chan! " Goku tugged on the fusion's jacket, " Ji-chan, l--little Veggie made all this yummy food, didn't he

Ji-chan? " he whispered overeagerly yet quietly enough so only the other saiyajin could hear him.

      Vejitto nodded, " We're all teachin Chi-Chi a lesson for accusing Mommy of being a 'peeping-tom'. " he explained,

::The truth of the matter is, it was me and Goggie who pulled him into the bathroom with us in the first place--to keep him

from getting mutilated by Chi-Chi once he followed you inside. We had no idea you were going to USE the bathroom::

      " So Veggie DIDN'T teleport back home then after all! " Goku said in awe. Vejitto nodded again.

      Chi-Chi ate her soup while watching Goku and the older fusion whisper, ::If he's here his 'brother' has got to be

here as well. They're practically partners-in-crime. There's no way only one of them would show up to trick us:: she took

another spoonful as she glanced at the fusion out of the corner of her eye. Chi-Chi suddenly yelped as she felt something

hairy down her throat and started coughing up something, " OHHHH! " she stuck her tongue out to find a mass of varied-colored

hairs, dust, and a fairly large spider crawling along the top. Chi-Chi's bottom left eyelid twitched, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!! " she spat the mess out, " YOU!!! " she pointed to Vejitto, who's eyes went wide,

" I KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH **YOU!!! "**

      Vejitto watched with slight curiousity as she shuffled around in her handbag for something.

      " Ah, here we go... " Chi-Chi smirked. She pulled out a bag of very familiar-looking round, dark brown gumball-ish

treats, " 'Coffee Candy', right? "

      Vejitto flinched slightly, then stood in a Vegeta-like manner, " I am not afraid of your attempt to scare me with the

food item I was temp-por-arily changed into. "

      " Yeah Chi-chan don't scare Ji-chan he's one of me-n-Veggie's fusion-babies! " Goku pouted.

      Chi-Chi squashed the piece of coffee candy in her hand.

      " ... "

      " WELL, demi-Ouji? "

      " I'm going to go back to the kitchen now. " Vejitto announced as he turned to leave.

      " *crunch* *crunch* *crunch*. " Chi-Chi got up and started following him while picking out and crunching more and

more of the candies in her hand at once, " HOW DO YOU LIKE **THAT,** HUH! PUTS A GOB OF DUST AND SPIDERS IN MY SOUP! "

      " God this is embarrassing just tell me it's a nightmare and I'll wake up back home. " Gohan groaned as he slammed

his head on the table, " Kaasan looks so pathetic doing this; she's only going to attract attention and get us thrown out! "

      " NNNN! " Vejitto covered his ears with his hands as he dashed into the kitchen only to have several items thrown at

him. The fusion caught them instantly and looked up to see Gogeta hanging upsidedown with his feet wrapped around a ceiling

fan/light.

      " HELLO JITTO-KUN! " Gogeta chirped, then smirked, " I would have come out to help you but I didn't think Onna would

try and come back here. " he went back into a Son-style grin, " But now that she is we can have some fun with her. "

      Vejitto looked down at the items in his hands and grinned Son-style right back at the younger fusion, " EGGS! "

      " HEEE~~, EGGS! " Gogeta flicked on the fan and began to spin around.

      " I wanna do that too! "

      Gogeta pointed over to another of the four ceiling fans.

      " HAHA! " Vejitto teleported and hung off the appliance in the same way as his brother was, " This is gonna be FUN! "

      " HA! " Chi-Chi shouted as several coffee-candies flew into the kitchen and shattered as soon as they hit the floor,

" Oh little demi-Ouji~~? "

      " Up here-ere! " Vejitto said in a sing-song voice. Chi-Chi looked up only to be pelted in the head with an egg from

either fusion. She twitched and wiped the two eggs off her face, then paled when she saw what they were.

      " Oh.... "

      Both fusions kicked lightly on their fans, which then extended down towards the floor. Vejitto and Gogeta hopped up

so now they were sitting up ontop of the fans and only a foot above the floor. Gogeta pulled out a star-shaped pile of dough

he had splattered red-food-coloring on.

      " GRRRR, I am the evil Majin Buu and I am going to destroy the Earth! " Gogeta said in a shockingly

correct-voice-sounding imitation of the villain, " I have already knocked Gohan unconsious and Tou--Vegeta has blown himself

up into a billion little pieces in his attempt to destroy me! Who will challange the GREAT Majin Buu! "

      " Grrr, I am Son Chi-Chi and I am going to beat you Majin Buu for killing my Son Gohan who I didn't even know was

still alive in a higher plane of reality! " Vejitto whipped out an egg wearing a little Chi-Chi outfit consisting of the

yellow top and aqua pants she had on that day. The little egg was holding a broom, " Fear me as I defeat you with the awesome

might of my super-broom! Arg!! "

      Chi-Chi twitched.

      " Heehee, pirates. " Gogeta giggled, then went back to his imitation, " Majin Buu does not fear your broom, human! "

the Majin Buu-Dough opened his mouth and sucked the broom inside, then chewed and swallowed it, " Grr, arg! "

      Chi-Chi's eyes bugged out of her head at the dough-doll, " How did he--?! "

      " Gasp! He has eaten my weapon in one giant gulp! " 'Chi-Chi' the egg said, " Fine! I am not beaten! I shall use my

ultimate secret weapon of mass destruction! " Vejitto walked the egg up to Majin Buu and the egg started slapping him silly,

" Take THAT and THAT and THAT! Feel the mighty power of my slap of doom! "

      " Roar! " Gogeta shook Majin Buu around.

      " Oh no! He's impervious to all her attacks! " Vejitto whipped out little Kuririn, Yamcha, Bulma, Juuhachigou, etc

eggs, " Whatever shall we do! "

      Majin Buu turned to 'Chi-Chi', " "Do you like, EGGS"! " Gogeta held the dough-monster over his head, then slammed

it's foot down and crushed the egg into many little pieces. The egg's guts flowed down across the floor.

      Gogeta whipped out a bugle and started to play taps while Vejitto stood up and put his hand over his heart.

      " We're here to remember all the brave souls who were killed at the hands of Majin Buu. My Mommy.....and, my Mommy..

..and Bulma and Kuririn and Yamcha and everybody else on Earth-- "

      " --except Onna! " Gogeta chirped, then went back to playing taps.

      " --except Chi-Chi! " Vejitto chirped in unison.

      " EERRRRRRRR, GIVE ME THAT! " Chi-Chi snatched the bugle out of Gogeta's hands and whacked him over the head with it,

then grabbed both him and Vejitto by the collars, " WHY YOU EVIL LITTLE SPAWN OF THE OUJI! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME

BEING KILLED BY MAJIN BUU!! "

      " You had to admit, you did have a pretty lame death. " Gogeta beamed.

      " Yeah, Mommy went out with this HUGE GIGANTIC EXPLOSION that SHOOK THE HEAVENS! " Vejitto said, proud; then turned

to Chi-Chi, " You were turned into something that comes out a chicken's butt and then stepped on. "

      " Bwahahahahaheeeheeheeheeheeheehee! " Gogeta laughed starting out in a Vegeta laugh and leaning into a Goku-giggle.

      " AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi shook them both wildly back and forth.

      " ...So? You liked the rolls, huh? " a voice said from the room behind her. Chi-Chi froze in place, " Nice and fluffy

and warm, just how you like 'um. "

      " Heeheeheeheehee, aww Veh-gee~~ "

      Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder and gawked to see Vegeta now sitting in her seat and leaning snuggled against the

larger saiyajin's side. Her eyes went red with rage, " OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU-JIIIII!! " she whipped around to face the two

fusions, " IT WAS A TRAP! YOU TWO DISTRACTED ME WHILE THE OUJI SLIPPED OUT TO TRY AND STEAL MY GO-CHAN!! "

      " Actually it wasn't planned out that way. " Vejitto said.

      " Hai! This was just a random plot to get back at you for messing with Jitto's mind! " Gogeta added, " Toussan left

without us knowing. "

      " So he WAS the one back here cooking!! THEN WHERE ARE THE REAL COOKS! YOU ALL KILLED THEM DIDN'T YOU!! " she

screamed.

      " They're locked in the broom closet. " Vejitto pointed to the door.

      Chi-Chi reached over and kicked the door to the broom closet open to reveal at least 5 chefs bound and gagged

together in a circle. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " So you didn't kill them........THAT-STILL-DOESN'T-MEAN-YOU'RE-NOT-A-BAD-INFLUENCE-ON-MY-SWEET-GO-CHAN!! " she shook

them both rapidly back and forth.

      " You, do know you can't seriously hurt us, right? " Vejitto sweatdropped, Chi-Chi's shaking not effecting either

fusion at all.

      " Yeah Onna, you wouldn't want us to cry for Kaasan and have him come over and see you abusing his children, huh! "

Gogeta said cheerfully.

      " You can't CRY! " Chi-Chi snorted.

      The duo's eyes instantly watered and their pupils enlarged to big-and-sparkily proportions.

      " Kaaaaa-ssaaaaaa-- " Gogeta started to wail only to have Chi-Chi instantly slap her hand over his mouth.

      " FINE! Fine. " she dropped them both, " I'll go deal with the Ouji instead. "

      " Hee~~ ! " Gogeta grinned in victory, his tears instantly gone along with Vejitto's.

      " Hey Goggie? Wanna go play with those leaf-blowers on the hotel's front lawn? " Vejitto beamed, hopping to his feet.

      " YEAH! " Gogeta cheered as the fusions ran off.

      " Heeheehee, aww Veggie, you are so funny! " Goku giggled.

      " Why thank you Kakay, I try, you know. " Vegeta smirked, then paused when he saw something peeking out of Goku's

collar, " Ah, what's that? "

      Goku beamed a light pink and pulled his tuxedo down a bit just enough to expose what the object was.

      " WAHHHHH!! YOU'RE STILL WEARING THAT THING!! " Vegeta shrieked, his face turning bright red.

      " Every chance I get! " Goku chirped.

      " But it's a SAIYAJIN OUJO uniform! YOU'RE NOT MY OUJO! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " Not NOW. But I will be! In the FUTURE! " Goku smiled widely.

      " Ohhhhhhhhhhh.... " Vegeta shuddered, " That STILL doesn't mean you need to wear it underneath your clothes all the

time! "

      " But I like it, " Goku said warmly, " And when I wear it, it reminds me of my little Veggie and how much we luv

each other.

      " I DON'T LOVE YO-- "

      " "luv". " Goku corrected him.

      " ...oh. Well, ah, here Kakay have a roll! " Vegeta instantly went to being cheerful to change the course of the

conversation as he tossed a roll into Goku's mouth.

      " You should really get out of my mom's seat you know, Vegeta. " Gohan said, slightly annoyed.

      " Onna's not here. She can't do anything. " Vegeta boasted, then picked up an item off the table, " Another dinner

roll for Kakay-chan? " the little ouji smiled sweetly.

      " Ahh! " Goku squealed and opened his mouth as the smaller saiyajin tossed it inside, " MMMmmmmm! " he latched onto

Vegeta's arm.

      " Oh come ON! Toussan you can't possibly be buying this! " Gohan groaned.

      " But it's Vehhhhh-gee. "

      " I know it's "Veggie"! " he said, exasperated. Gohan turned to Vegeta, " What do you want with him? Really? Is it

the fact that he's the last of your species? Is it the peasant/prince thing? Is it the whole "Kakarrotto became a ssj first"

thing? Or is it some weird reincarnation of your hatred towards him transformed into some sort of weird obsessive/lust deal?

Or maybe you're just turned on by the whole naive mushy worshiping because nobody's ever treated you that way before! "

      Vegeta twitched, turning red from embarassment, " I DO **NOT HAVE NON-PLATONIC FEELINGS FOR KAKARROTTO! "**

      " I'm not as naive as Toussan is Vegeta. YOU'RE FEEDING HIM ROLLS BY TOSSING THEM INTO HIS MOUTH!! "

      " I can't help it if Kakarrotto finds my dish pleasurable. " Vegeta boasted, " Isn't that right, Kakay? "

      " I do luv my Veggie! " Goku chirped, swallowing.

      " DO you now. " a voice said from beside him. Goku blinked and looked over to see Chi-Chi glaring at him.

      " Oh hi Chi-chan! HEY! Did you know *my*little*Veggie* was cooking the yummy food for us! " Goku beamed.

      " YES. " Chi-Chi said bluntly, annoyed.

      " I mean I thought it tasted Veggieish when I ate the rolls before but now that Veggie told me he made 'um all I

know I was right! " Goku yammered on, " --you knew? "

      " OF COURSE I KNEW! I cornered those twisted demi-Ouji's in the kitchen and they told me! " she stomped.

      " Where IS Goggie & Ji-chan? " Goku blinked, looking around.

      " They're outside. " Vegeta said, sensing for them.

      " Oh! " Goku said as if enlightened, then sat back in his seat.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " *A-HEM*! " Chi-Chi coughed loudly.

      " Yes, Onna? " Vegeta smirked wickedly, snuggling a bit closer to Goku, who's cheeks turned pink again.

      " Heeheeheehee. Veggie's so nice-n-soft-n-warm! " the larger saiyajin giggled, embarassed.

      " Thank u Kakay. " the little ouji said in a mock-sweet tone of voice.

      " Veggie come plop down on my lap! " Goku said warmly.

      " WAHHHHHH! HECK NO! " Vegeta nearly gagged, his face turning bright red. He looked over at Chi-Chi who now had a

smug expression on her face, ::KUSOOOOO...:: he mentally twitched, then took a deep breath, " Fine Kakarrotto, I shall board

your *flinch* lap. "

      " YAY! " Goku cheered and grabbed the ouji before he could protest and plunked him onto his lap. Goku hugged him

from behind, " There. " he said warmly, " Now isn't this ~*nice*~, Veggie? "

      " OHHHHhhhh... " Vegeta felt his body start to heat up, ::What am I DOING?! I can't stay here! The kaka-germs!

They'll, they'll try to get to my brain! But Onna's right over there, I can't give her the satisfaction of knowing I'm afraid

to do something she actually delights in doing herself!::

      " If you're uncomfortable, " Chi-Chi said cheerfully, then smirked, " I can always take my place back. "

      " Shuddup, Onna! I can handle it! " Vegeta snapped.

      " Uh-huh. Sure you can. " she snickered.

      " Hmmph! " Vegeta snorted and leaned back, then looked up to see Goku smiling down at him in a daze.

      " Oh Veggie~~.... "

      The ouji paled and looked the other way.

      " Heeheeeheeheeheeeheeheeheeheehahaha! " a tiny little giggle came from very close to Vegeta. He whipped around to

see Goku still staring at him and now letting out big sighs every couple seconds. Vegeta's face flushed red again, " Heehee

heeheehee! "

      Vegeta bolted to attention. The voice sounded like it had an echo to it. But there was noplace in his immediate

surroundings that would cause a voice to echo.

      " Hey Veggie you alright? " Goku asked curiously.

      " Wha-huh? " Vegeta looked up at him.

      " Your eyes look sorta glassy all of a sudden. " the larger saiyajin looked concerned. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " That can't be, I just had some soda not even half an hour ago. " Vegeta looked over at the reflective wall-mirror

at himself. He saw a quick flash of red dash across his right eye. Vegeta froze and put his face close enough to the mirror

without smushing into it. The flash appeared again but paused to admire itself and fluff itself up a bit in the mirror.

Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs when he recognized what it was, " IT'S A KAKA-GERM!! THERE'S A KAKA-GERM IN MY

BRAIN!!! " he howled in terror, " WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WAH WAH WAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! " he pushed

himself off of Goku and ran out of the room, " GET IT OUT! GETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUT!!! "

      " Well! " Chi-Chi said warmly, " That takes care of him! " she took Goku's hand, " Come on Go-chan, let's go have

some real dinner back at our room. I packed some food in capsules and I can cook you up a nice big fish, oh-kay? "

      " *SIGH*! That was a yummy fish, Chi-chan! " Goku sighed happily, just having finished his meal. Gohan and Goten had

already fallen asleep and Goku and Chi-Chi were fluttering between being awake and asleep. The couple were in bed in their

pajamas and Goku was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Chi-Chi was laying on her

side, beside him.

      " You're welcome Go-chan. " she murmured with a yawn.

      " The stars even look prettier out here. " Goku smiled as he looked through the large glass part of the ceiling which

took up about half of the main room's ceiling, " I wonder if the moon does too... "

      " Don't look for the moon Goku you'll turn into a giant monkey like the Ouji. " Chi-Chi yawned again, holding her

pillow tighter.

      Goku blinked, " Oh yeah! " he grinned, then snuggled under the covers and put his hands behind the pillow. He closed

his eyes to avoid staring up at he ceiling any futher.

      " Goodnight Goku. " Chi-Chi smiled as she closed her eyes.

      " Goodnight Veggie-chan. "

      Chi-Chi's eyes popped open.

      " *WHACK*!! " the large mallet made contact with Goku's head.

      " IT'S **CHI-CHI, YOU, YOU SIDE-EFFECTED OUJI-VICTIM!! " she screamed at him.**

      " Oww... " Goku twitched, " S--sorry Chi-chan. Goodnight Chi-chan! " he laughed while in slight pain. He snuggled

back into place.

      " That's better. " Chi-Chi muttered, putting her mallet away. She paled slightly, " Goku? "

      " Hm? "

      " You don't want to, sleep, with the Ouji, do you? " she said, her voice a bit shaky.

      " No-Chi-chan. "

      " Good. " she nodded, reassured, then went to sleep.

      " Ahhhhhhhh, eh eh eh, ahhhhhhhhhhh... " Vegeta whimpered as he sat there in his cabin cruiser's main room in his

dark red pajamas as Vejitto shown a flashlight into the ouji's ear; the fusion wearing blue pajamas and Gogeta in orange

ones, " Do you see it? Where is it? "

      " It's just sort of sitting there. It was bouncing off the walls a few seconds ago. " Vejitto cocked an eyebrow.

      " How are we gonna get it out of Toussan's brain if we can't get anything INTO Toussan's brain to get it out without

having to cut his head open? " Gogeta looked puzzled.

      Vegeta paled at the thought, " NEITHER OF YOU IS CUTTING MY HEAD OPEN!!! " he snapped.

      " Oh-kay oh-kay. Goggie's just jokin with you, Mommy. " Vejitto chuckled, " Hmmm. " he watched the little kaka-germ

as it sat comfortably on the floor of the skull that contained Vegeta's brain.

      " Maybe we can coax it out. " Gogeta thought, his hands on his cheeks.

      " Yeah! " Vejitto said, " Hey there little kaka-germ. " he smiled at it, " Why don't you come out and we'll give you

one of Mommy's old socks to snack on. Or a boot or a glove or something? "

      The kaka-germ tilted its head at Vejitto, then smiled warmly and snuggled around on the floor to get comfortable.

      " What's it doing now? I can feel it moving!! " Vegeta panicked.

      " I think it's just resting. " Vejitto scratched his head. He moved the flashlight around a little bit only to freeze

in place. The fusion's eyes widened in awe, " Whoa... "

      " "WHOA"?! WHOA **WHAT!?** " Vegeta shrieked.

      " Shh! Mommy be quiet. " Vejitto whispered, " Wow...Goggie check this out! " he motioned his brother over to see into

Vegeta's ear with him.

      Gogeta gasped, " IT'S LIKE A GIANT-- "

      " --SHH! Mental talk! " Vejitto whispered loudly, " We're not gonna talk outloud and frighten Mommy any more than he

needs to be frightened. "

      Vegeta turned three more shades of green.

      ::--SPIDER'S WEB!:: Gogeta finished his sentence psychically.

      ::I think it's making a little house in there, or something:: Vejitto tilted his head slightly, ::Just look at all

those strings it's shooting out of it's body!::

      ::It's not gonna, eat Toussan's BRAIN on him, is it Jitto?::

      ::No, it's probably just going to either take his brain over, or the brain itself will get so saturated with

kaka-germ juice over time that Toussan's personality'll turn all mushy::

      " Heeheehee, mushy. " Gogeta giggled.

      " What? " Vegeta looked over at them, frightened, " What's mushy? "

      " Nothing! " Gogeta laughed nervously, sweatdropping.

      ::Toussan mushy would be a pretty funny sight to see, Jitto-kun!:: Gogeta continued his laughter inside his head.

      ::Hai, but it would also mean his brain would be stuck that way due to the long-term damage AND the fact that we

saiyajins evolve our bodies to match the changes that we would undergo while, for instance, training under heavy gravity like

Mommy does. His body'll get used to having all those extra kaka-chemicals in his brain and he'd go through some sort of wild

withdrawl if the kaka-germ's in there too long before we take it out--IF we can take it out.::

      ::Of COURSE we can take it out, Jitto! All we need to do is go get Kaasan and have him persuade the lil kaka-germ

into leaving!:: Gogeta explained, ::The kaka-germs listen to Kaasan::

      ::YES!:: Vejitto mentally hooted w/joy, ::Goggie my little brother, you are a GENIUS!:: he patted Gogeta on the

shoulder.

      ::EEEE!:: Gogeta grinned Son-style.

      ::Now all we have to do is contact Toussan!:: Vejitto said victoriously, then sensed around for Goku and paled after

a moment, " Uh-oh. "

      " "Uh-oh"? " Vegeta gulped, confused.

      ::Goggie, Toussan's asleep already!:: Vejitto frowned.

      ::OHHH! I forgot Kaasan goes to bed super-early! Kuso!:: Gogeta mentally cursed at himself, ::Hey! We can just

teleport there and teleport him back here!::

      ::No good, his ki's touchin Chi-Chi's. He's hugging onto her, actually:: Vejitto sighed, ::If we even tried to do

that we'd end up teleporting her too and she's the last person I wanna see right now:: he said, shuddering slightly at the

coffee candy incident.

      ::I guess we'll have to wait til morning then.:: Gogeta said sadly as he sat down on one of the couches.

      ::Hai:: Vejitto agreed, ::Let's just hope that the kaka-germ has the same sleep-pattern as Toussan, if it doesn't

then who KNOWS what to expect it'll do to Mommy before we wake up again!:: he put the flashlight and hopped onto the other

couch.

      " Hey? Wh--why are you going to bed? Didn't you SEE anything?! The kaka-germ! Aren't you gonna get him out! " Vegeta

protested.

      " *YAWN*! " Vejitto started to feel groggy, " We're gonna get Toussan to take it out tommorow morning for you. We'd

get him now but he's asleep AND hugging Chi-Chi, so I'd rather not try and teleport him til morning. "

      " Uh, well, that's sort of good news, I guess. " Vegeta looked around nervously, " W--what about the kaka-germ? "

      " Oh, he should have the same sleep pattern as Toussan. " Vejitto added, then smiled, " So try not to sleep in too

late or he'll wake up before you do! "

      Vegeta paled, " Ah, alright. " he got up, " I'll, be going to bed now. " he walked out into the bedroom.

      " Goodnight Toussan! " Gogeta chirped.

      " Goodnight Mommy! " Vejitto added.

      " Goodnight kids. " Vegeta sighed as he closed the door and hopped into bed, then looked up at his head, " Goodnight,

Kaka-germ. "

      " Ohhhhhh, what TIME is it? " Chi-Chi yawned as he raised her hand to her head. She looked over at the large digital

clock numbers glowing in neon green and gawked, " WAHHHHHH!! 9:40am!! I should've been up over 2 ours ago! " she lept to her

feet, then noticed Goku was no longer next to her and instead a note written in Gohan's handwriting was on the pillow.

Chi-Chi snatched the note up and read it, " "Dear Mom, didn't want to wake you, thought you needed the sleep. I took Goten

to the beach, he wants me to teach him out to surfboard. Toussan decided to stay behind, he said he had a surprise just for

you. See you later, love Gohan." Huh. " Chi-Chi blinked, " Where IS Goku anyway? " she walked down the room and turned the

corner to gawk at what she saw. Chi-Chi's face turned hot red.

      There was Goku infront of the patio window wearing a knee-length grass hula skirt with red hula-flower-lays around

his neck and dancing around in very, intricite moves while tropical music played on a small radio beside him on the floor.

      " Hi Chi-chan! " he chirped, noticing her.

      " ... " Chi-Chi tried to regain the ability to speak, " IloveyouGoku. "

      " Aww, I luv u TOO, Chi-chan! " Goku smiled, touched as he continued his movements, " Wanna know what I'm doin? "

      " I'm not sure... " she smiled back, watching him.

      " It's a special kinda hula dancing! " Goku chirped, " The old lady in the t-shirt store gave me a book on it the

other day and I decided to learn how to do some dances just for Chi-chan cuz I luv her so! "

      " Awwwwwwww, you DO care! " Chi-Chi sniffled with joy.

      " It's really easy once you get the hang of it! I thought Chi-chan could maybe dance with me later on! I've been

practicing all morning. " Goku stopped to stretch, " Actually I bet some of these moves would come in real handy during

sparring and I could even mix some of 'um in with my regular fighting moves! "

      Chi-Chi thought for a moment, then paled at the idea of Goku using such moves while fighting the person he normally

sparred against, " Ah, I don't think that's such a good idea, you don't want to give certain people impressions that they

may interpret to be something else. "

      " Huh? " Goku looked confused.

      " Nevermind. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped. She walked over to the window and pulled the blinds shut, " Why don't you

'dance' for me some more. " she smiled, pulling up a chair.

      " I am happy that I make Chi-chan happy! " Goku clasped his hands together, then started up another one of the hulas

he had learned through reading the book.

      " Hey Mommy, ya feeling any better now? " Vejitto patted Vegeta on the shoulder as the trio walked down the hall

towards the Sons room.

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta said, still dizzy. Vegeta's paranoia had caused him to perform an all-nighter simliar to his

normal late-nights only this time it consisted of him trying to peek into his ear and worry about all the things the

kaka-germ could do to him if he fell asleep than his usual meditation and thoughts on how his life was in general.

      The fusions had found him dead-asleep at 6:45am; Goku's usual rising time. The ouji had been lying on his belly with

his entire body radiating a bright red. Vejitto had checked the ouji's head and nearly had a heart attack to see the sole

kaka-germ had multiplied and given birth to at least 20 little tiny baby kaka-germs. He and Gogeta had calculated by the end

of the week that there would be over 100 kaka-germs living inside the space reserved for Vegeta's brain. Of course, neither

fusion was brave enough to tell him that.

      It took quite a few buckets of cold water to get Vegeta's body temperture back to normal and the ouji seemed fine now

with the exceptions of random blank-outs in which he'd start glowing bright red for no good reason and started mumbling

'Yes, Kakarrotto.' in a dead-tone voice.

      But now hopefully things were to get better, as they were following the 'yellow brick road' and seeking out the

'wizard' to remove the curse of the kaka-germs from Vegeta's head.

      " Hello? " Vejitto said uneasily as he knocked lightly on the door to the room.

      " ... "

      Vejitto pressed his ear to the door to listen for any response only to hear what sounded like hawaiian music coming

from inside. The portara fusion sweatdropped, " It's, music. "

      " Ohhhh... " Vegeta wobbled and fell backward just intime for Gogeta to catch him.

      " T--Toussan? " Gogeta said, worried.

      " Hai Kakarrotto-sama. " the little ouji's eyes glazed over as he stared into nowhere. Vejitto whipped out one of the

two squirtguns the fusions had bought to keep Vegeta from overheating and squirted it at the ouji's face. Vegeta sputtered

and shook his head, then wobbily stood back up, " Whaaa? "

      " Since when is Kaasan "Kakarrotto-sama"?! " Gogeta exclaimed, confused.

      " Hey Mommy? You alright? " Vejitto asked.

      " I'm, I'm fine. Yeah. " Vegeta looked about to get his bearings back, " Now let's get Kakarrotto to pull that baka

kaka-germ out of my head before I lose my mind to it, LITERALLY! " he said, determined.

      " Heehee! " both fusions whipped out their water-guns and pumped them both up. Vegeta pressed his ear to the door to

listen for anything.

      " Ah, Mommy I just did that not even a minute ago. " Vejitto pointed out.

      " You did? " Vegeta looked confused, " OH! Yes, you did, right. " he said, afraid to admit he hadn't even remembered

the recent event. He slowly and quietly slid the door open and crept inside, followed by Gogeta and Vejitto, " Shh. " Vegeta

warned them. The fusions looked around for a place to hide and ended up underneath one of the beds in the main room. They

watched Vegeta as he carefully walked ahead. The little ouji took a deep breath as he heard the music getting louder and

peeked around the corner. He froze in-place at what he saw. His body turned bright red within the instant and the fur on his

tail poofed out like a giant fluffy red duster. Kakarrotto was standing in the kitchen half-naked and pulling off some of the

most exotic movements Vegeta had ever seen, " Eh..............eh..eh............. "

      " OHHHH!! Toussan's frozen! We'll never get his attention to come back here like this! " Gogeta bit his lip.

      Goku swung his hips to the right and thrust his arm out only to notice something was now glowing red out of the

corner of his eye. He turned his head and beamed to see it was a shocked Vegeta practically radiating bright red. Goku broke

out into a grin, " MYVEGGIE!! "

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed

at the top of his lungs.

      " OUJI! " Chi-Chi whipped around in her chair, got up, and chucked the chair at his head. The chair broke and parts

of it started to melt as it bounced off the saiyajin's noggin without any cranial damage to Vegeta himself.

      " ATTACK!! " two more voices shouted from behind Vegeta as a dozen water-balloons pelted him in the back. The glow

along with Vegeta's scream calmed back down and Vegeta felt unusually dizzy again. He tried to shake it off.

      " O--Onna. Ka-kaka--Kakarrotto. Hello. " Vegeta attempted to regain his cool, " So? Um, Kakarrotto? The movements,

they're, uh--- "

      " --aren't they GREAT! " Goku gushed.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Ah, great. "

      " I got this book from this old lady at the t-shirt place the other day, and it's full of tropical island dances, so

I learned some to impress Chi-chan, and then I was thinking maybe I can put some of my hula-moves together with some of my

sparring moves and make a whole buncha new moves to try out on my little Veggie! " Goku beamed excitedly.

      " NO! NO NO NO NO NO!! " Chi-Chi waved her arms around, " You're NOT mixing exotic dance moves into your sparring

style, Goku! THE OUJI WILL SEE YOU!!! "

      " So? " Goku blinked.

      " WAH! " Vegeta fell over.

      " SO!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

      " But it'll give me a 'creative edge', Chi-chan! Besides it's fun to move around like this! " he made a few more

motions. Chi-Chi slapped her hand over Vegeta's eyes.

      " YOU! LEAVE! "

      " We're speaking in one-word sentences now? " Vegeta said dryly, " AND GET YOUR HAND OFF MY FACE! "

      Chi-Chi did so and promptly went to go wash hers.

      " So what did my little Veggie come to see me for? " Goku chirped as he continued to move.

      " Well I, ah, " Vegeta looked away to avoid seeing the the larger saiyajin was doing, " Kakarrotto do you think you

could stop making those motions when I'm talking to you, it's quite, ah--- "

      " --distracting! " Chi-Chi called from the other room.

      " Hai, distracti--NO! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! " Vegeta shook his head wildly, glowing bright red, " Baka Onna, putting

words in my mouth. " he grumbled, " Kakarrotto, it's just, unusual and uh, your voice shakes when you're speaking and shaking

at the same time. "

      Goku shrugged, " Oh-kay little Veggie. he stopped and went to go sit down on a stool.

      " You, do have underwear underneath that grass hula skirt, right Kakarrotto? " Vegeta checked.

      " ...why would I need to wear underwear underneath a grass hula skir-- "

      " --stand up, Kakarrotto. Vegeta pulled him back up to keep Goku from sitting down. The ouji sweatdropped.

      " Now! " Goku clasped his hands together, " What does my little Veggie want from me? "

      " Your SOUL! " Chi-Chi called back from the other room again. Vegeta sent a death-glare off in her direction.

      " Actually Kakarrotto, I want you to remove a kaka-germ from inside of my ear. " Vegeta stated, " Vejitto! Gogeta! "

      " Hai Toussan? "

      Vegeta spun around to see the duo now standing to his side; both fusions grinning, " WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! Or at

least teach me how to do it? "

      " Here you go Mommy! " Vejitto handed Vegeta the flashlight, Vegeta leaned his head to the side and shown the

flashlight in his hear.

      " Kakarrotto, look at this. " he ordered.

      Goku peered inside to see the mommy kaka-germ and the babies had now formed a small village of little houses in

random spots on Vegeta's brain, " Awww, they made a lil home! " Goku said in awe, " Hi lil germies! " he waved sweetly.

      " Ahhhhhhhhhh!! " they call cooed back at Goku in unison, their little bodies suddenly glowing bright red.

      " Oh Veggie they are so cute that they luv you enough to live inside you! " Goku smiled warmly, then looked at the

ouji and gasped to see Vegeta's body was now bright red again and he had the hypnotized look on his face.

      The little ouji fell on one knee, " Hai Kakarrotto-sama. " he said in a dead-pan voice.

      " OOOH! " the larger saiyajin squealed, picked Vegeta up, and hugged him tightly, " And I luv u too! "

      Gogeta and Vejitto pumped their water-guns back up and squirted Vegeta again, causing the glow to fade. Vegeta glared

up at Goku and slapped him across the face.

      " WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!!! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      Goku's eyes watered, " Buh--buh Veh-geee~~~ "

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta's body glowed bright red again and he began to snicker while hugging Goku back tightly, " Heh-heh-

-heh-heh-heh... "

      Gogeta and Vejitto paled when they saw the ouji's pupils were now red as well.

      " Something in my gut tells me that Toussan normally wouldn't be snickering in this sort of situation. " Gogeta

nodded.

      " That must be what happened to future Mommy. The kaka-germs assimilated with his brain over time. " Vejitto turned a

pale green.

      " That is SCARY, Jitto. " Gogeta shuddered.

      Both pulled out earmuffs and promptly put them on their heads. Then re-pumped their water-guns again and squirted

Vegeta, then yanked him out of Goku's hold.

      " Toussan, PLEASE take the kaka-germ out of Mommy's head, and it's babies along with it! " Vejitto pleaded.

      " WE DON'T WANT TOUSSAN TO LOSE HIS BRAIN!! " Gogeta wailed.

      " Oh! Oh-kay! I can give it a try! " Goku smiled brightly.

      " Oh no you WON'T! " something grabbed ahold of Goku's right ear and tugged tightly, " Because YOU'RE going to the

beach with me to meet up with OUR children! " Chi-Chi sent a momentary glare at the fusions on the word "our".

      " We're children too ya know! " Gogeta folded his arms, " Just really big ones! "

      Vejitto sweatdropped and groaned.

      " WAIT! " Vegeta got up, " You can't take Kakarrotto YET! HE NEEDS TO SAVE MY BRAIN!!! "

      " He'll do that LATER when it's convinent for HIM, not YOU, you evil little menace to the planet. " Chi-Chi snorted.

      " NEH! " both fusions blew her a raspberry.

      " You're not helping. " Vegeta sweatdropped at them.

      " We're TRYING to help. " Gogeta offered.

      " And that's just as good! " Vejitto piped in.

      " Goku, teleport us out of here before you get exposed to that Ouji any more than you have to! " Chi-Chi grabbed his

arm.

      " Oh--oh-kay Chi-chan. " Goku looked over at Vegeta for a moment, worried about the little ouji, " Buh-bye til later

little Veggie! " he waved as they teleported out of sight.

      " Ooh. " Vejitto bit his lip, frustrated.

      " This could be tougher than we thought. " Gogeta frowned.

      Vegeta stood there for a moment, folding his arms. He turned to the fusions, " Well? Don't just stand there! Let's go

after them!! "

      They both saluted him, " Hai, Toussan! "

      " Where IS everybody? " Goku said, confused as he and Chi-Chi now stood in the middle of the beach. There weren't any

other beachgoers for miles and above them it looked like a torrential thunderstorm was headed their way.

      " I don't care, I'm going to look for our children! " Chi-Chi determindly walked off, " Hurry up Goku! "

      " But Chi-chan, it's gonna rain. And I don't think Gohan and Goten would have stayed out here in the rain. " Goku

blinked, confused.

      " GOHAN!! GOTEN!! " Chi-Chi called out as she walked down the beach. The large saiyajin sweatdropped.

      " Ah, Chi-chan? " he spoke up, then paused as something dropped on his head. Goku looked up just intime for it to

start pouring.

      " GOHAN! GOTEN! " she ran faster.

      " CHI-CHAN! " Goku ran after her only to freeze in place as a thunderbolt near-missed him from behind, " CHI-CHAN

COME BACK! WE SHOULDN'T BE OUT HERE! "

      " NO WAY! " Chi-Chi turned to face him, " I'M NOT GOING TO JUST STAND HERE AND LET THAT OUJI AND HIS STUPID

OUJI-SPAWN UPSTART ME AND OUR CHILDREN! "

      " BUT CHI-CHAN! GOHAN AND GOTEN WOULDN'T BE OUT HERE IN THIS KINDA WEATHER! At least I don't think they would. " Goku

called back.

      " HA! " she laughed and continued on, " GOHAN!! GOHAN!! GOTEN!! "

      " CHI-CHAN!! STOP!! "

      " GA-ZAP! " another lightning bolt flew down around him as the wind picked up to levels normally unheard of by

humans.

      " WAHHH! " Goku fell back, " CHI-CHAN! "

      " ... "

      " Chi-chan? "

      " ... "

      Goku's eyes widened as he tried difficultly to sense for her through the storm. He paled as soon as he realized her

ki was no longer there, " CHI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! "

      " Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. " Chi-Chi groaned. She sat up, dizzy, " My head. " she looked up to see the sun was shining again,

" What the--? Goku! " she lept to her feet and looked around only to find she was no longer on the beach. Infact, there was

nothing around her but ocean. Chi-Chi whipped around to see she was on a small island no larger than her own house back home.

Chi-Chi paled, " Oh no.... "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

4:22 PM 10/16/2003

END OF PART 3!

Vegeta: Oh YES! (grins) I like THIS ending!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) This isn't the ending, Veggie! There's still one more chapter to go!

Vegeta: (frowns) Oh...

Goku: Hai! We can't just LEAVE Chi-chan all alone on a stranded island.

Vegeta: Who says we can't?

Chuquita: Besides we still need to have Son-kun get all those kaka-germs out of your brain, Veggie.

Vegeta: (pales) Oh yeah...

Vegeta1: (looking at his arm) So THAT'S what this is.

Vegeta: If you're smart you'll go wash them off before they completely infect your body and take over your mind.

Vegeta1: (pales) They can do that?

Goku: (starts rubbing Veggie1's shoulder) There there little past-Veggie. You gotta calm down and relax ya know!

Vegeta1: (twitches) GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!! (slaps them away)

Goku: (turns to Veggie) (wiggles his fingers)

Vegeta: NO WAY! With all the kaka-germs I have on my body now, do I really need any more?!

Goku: (grins) I dunno? Do you?

Goku1: (picks Veggie up) Wow! You've been snacking good huh Vegeta?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) What are you doing?

Goku1: (chirps) I dunnoooooo! (tosses him into the air, catches him, plops him back in his seat) There!

Vegeta: That was so random, you know that Kakarrotto?

Goku1: PIE!

Goku: --is a very tasty treat!

Vegeta1: (mutters) Bakas....

Chuquita: And now it's time for, "ASK VEGGIE!"

Goku: HOORAY! (cheers) I luv asking Veggie!

Goku1: Me too!

_Dear Veggie, from Goddess Shimi: Goten: Guys, what would happen IF Uncle Veggie wanted to be an oujo, just like that one_

_time with the brain freezer 30, AND wore a dress just like that blue sunflower dress?_

Vegeta: (pales) Then Uncle Veggie would go find Bulma and have her knock some sense back into him before Kakarrotto found

out about such a desire.

Goku: (giggles) Veggie would look kinda cute in a lil dress.

Vegeta: (twitches) Don't even JOKE like that.

_Dear Veggie, from JSF: 1. So Vegeta...you claim you love Goku in a platonic way only and the Kaka-germs cause the glowing_

_but then let me say this: Even if it IS the Kaka-germs causing this that does not change the way you feel for him. I say this_

_because a lot of animals attract mates with pheremones and it's been thought that the same thing might happen with humans too_

_. Goku probably fell for you first and his "Kaka-germs" , which are probably some kind of bizzare pheremones, happen to mix_

_well with your chemistry. *smiles* Besides, your future selves are so cute together!_

_2. Recently I read a nice Bra/Piccolo fic. (Yes, you read that right.) Given the fact that Chu-Piccolo wants to take over_

_the world and Chu-Bura is a demi-ouijo how do you think they would work out as a couple? *Pictures B-chan and Piccolo ruling_

_Earth with iron fists* _

Chuquita: (impressed) Wow! We learned a new fact today! (points to pheremones) Very cool.

Vegeta: (grumbles) My future self and Kakarrotto's future self are just confused by the years. They're not a, a couple.

(shudders slightly) And as for the kaka-germs-- (glances over at Goku & Goku1)

(both Gokus grin at Veggie and tilt their heads)

Vegeta: --that sounds like it would make sense, the kaka-germs being pheremones which warp their victims mind into a state

which can easily be manipulated by the peasant that created them. And I do not have any special and/or romantic feelings for

Kakarrotto.

Chuquita: Did you just answer that one backward?

Vegeta: (smirks)

Chuquita: ...

Vegeta: (thinks about #2) If Piccolo in addition to that egg-laying thing he does with his mouth, does have a male

reproductive system, maybe. I'd say he and Bura would easily be able to conquer the planet together, but Bura would probably

start becoming too controlling in their relationship and over-using on the color pink in decorating that they probably

wouldn't be able to live together for over a week before spliting up over some useless argument. Then they'd split the planet

and each end up ruling half it it by themselves.

Goku: Bura's room IS very pink.

Vegeta: But yes, teaming up and taking over Earth for them probably would be very easy an take no less than 2 or 3 days.

_Dear Veggie, from Nekoni: Now, I have something important to tell Goku... =) Goku, you know that 'one thing you can do with_

_chichi that you can't do with Veggie'? - well, you CAN do it with Veggie! AND even better, is that it'll make you Veggie's_

_FULL OUJO! And it'll show Veggie that you love him *nods* What do you think of that?_

_Oh, and Vegeta. Dont cha' just LOVE me? *big smirk*_

Vegeta: (twitches w/embarassment) (sarcasm) Hai, I adore you.

Goku: Heeheeheehee! Ooh! Look the question's for ME! (reads) (big sparkily eyes) REEEEAAAAAAAAAAALY? (grabs Veggie and holds

him up, then looks Veggie up and down)

Vegeta: (squeaks out) (bright red) What are you DOING?!

Goku: (stares a bit, then frowns) Awww, no I can't it won't work, cuz Veggie's got one too.

Vegeta: DID YOU REALLY NEED TO SAY IT LIKE THAT!

Goku: (confused) Chi-chan says I can't do that sorta thing w/anybody other than her since we're married, but even if we

weren't how would I do it? Veggie doesn't have the right equipment and, where would it go and, don't I have to be dubbed an

Oujo BY Veggie?

Vegeta: (nervous) Ah, (perks up) hai! Of course! Yes, you see that, sort of thing. You can't because, like you said, you're

married to Onna and (insulted) it's not ME who has the wrong equipment! And, ah, I decree, as the saiyajin no Ouji, that the

only way Kakarrotto can be an oujo is for me to dub him one, not, *twitch* mate!

Goku: (gasps, drops Veggie to the floor in shock) Little Veggies can make luv?! (cheeks bright pink)

Vegeta: (rubs his forehead) (brain-cramp) Oh God, my head. Wait---if that just hit you now---THEN WHAT THE HECK WERE **YOU**

JUST TALKING AND GOING ON ABOUT!?

Goku: ...huh?

Vegeta: What?

Goku: How would a Veggie do it anyways? (scratches his head)

Vegeta: (twitch) I HAVE A **GENDER, BAKA! OF COURSE I CAN DO THAT KIND OF THING!!! (snorts) Just, just forget the whole**

letter Kakarrotto, where's the next one?

Goku1: (chirps) Here ya go! (hands it to Veggie)

_Dear Veggie, from Girl-with-too-many-aliasses: Oh, ant to veggie: I know you got this question before, but: Do you realy love_

_kakarott? *Bog sparkely eyes*_

Vegeta: (nods) Yes, yes I do--in a platonic way along with the high respect a prince can gain for a peasant who has done many

incredible things.

Goku: Aww, Veggie respects me!

Vegeta: That I do. Next question! :)

_Dear Veggie, from Chaos: hello mr veggie me would like to ask what would you do is goku suddenly thought it would be funny to_

_kill chi chi would you help or kill that thing people call chi chi yourself?_

Vegeta: (smirks) Well, then I would say, "of course Kakarrotto, I would love to"........and then I'd wake up. (sighs slightly

sad).

_Dear Veggie, from Goddess Shimi: Goten: What would happen if Uncle Veggie acted just like that one Uncle Veggie that wore the_

_sundress AND also acted like an oujo you know that one Veggie from the "Brain Freezer Three-thousand?"_

Vegeta: Then it would be up to my family; Bulma, Mirai, Trunks, Bura, Vejitto, and Gogeta; to snap me out of it before I did

something I would deeply regret--which would probably end up concerning Kakarrotto as well.

Goku: (grinning) EEEEEE!

_Dear Veggie, from Saiyajin-Neko: Veggie When onna finaly dies throw a party and i will attend.Also if all the Saiya-jins came_

_back to life would Goku still be speacial to you ~sneaky grin~ cause i think he would._

Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, there shall be a grand party in which all are invited to attend. I'll bake a large cake with "So long

forever, Onna" written on it, and we'll all dine on the treat. Hai....Kakarrotto would still be special even if the rest of

the saiyajins along with Bejito-sei were brought back. If for no reason than just because he's Kakarrotto.

Goku: (touched) Awwwwwwwww, Veggie thinks I'm ~*special*~! (clasps his hands together)

_Dear Veggie, from Maira S.: Do you know why Veggie doesn't want you to become his Oujo? let me answer that for you, since_

_Veggie doesn't have the guts to put it bluntly! If you do become his Oujo you also become his Mate, as in someone to mate_

_with._

Goku: (gasps) You mean 'sweet Veggie luvings' IS part of becoming an Oujo!?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (pale) He has a NAME for it?! (nervous laugh) Of course not! There is no "luvings" in Oujo-skills at all

, Kakarrotto. (to Goku) (laughs nervously again) Oujis and Oujos don't MATE. Haha, what were you thinking! (cheesy grin)

Goku: (believes him) (happily) Oh! Oh-kay then!.....does that mean I can be Veggie's oujo now?

Vegeta: (freaks out) NO!

Goku: (pouts) Aww...

_Dear Veggie, from Gie: We have part ofour names the same!!Does that mean we are related?  Maybe I am the Saiya-jiin no Oujo??_

Vegeta: We COULD be related if you're one of my saiyajin family members. A sister or a cousin maybe. (thinks)

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer replies!

_To mkh2/Laura:_ Ooh, you had redo names for some of the fics (grins) Cool! (to Veggie) How DO you like your eggs?

Vegeta: (smirks) Any way I can cook them, and I can cook eggs in quite a variety of ways.

Goku: (chirps) I like egg mcmuffins!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You like ANYTHING that's edible!

_To Callimogua:_ Hai, I have noticed a LOT of Goku/Veggie questions ^_^

Vegeta: I agree with Callimogua, I'm practically being written into a corner with all these questions on my true thoughts on

Kakarrotto!

_To SacredGoggles:_ So glad you thought it was funny! :D Bulma just loves experimenting on Veggie! He's halfway to getting out

of this predicament and now has to deal w/the kaka-germs in his head! The Goten one-shot should come up soon, I may do it

after I do the Bejito-sei one-shot I plan on writing after this fic.

_To Miyanon:_ I luved the website!!! *beams* The comic versions of "Split Ends" was hilarious, and the Bejita Files were great

too! :D Hope you post more for Split Ends. (It really cheered me up on Saturday when I had that bad cold). The picture with

the worms DEFINATELY made sense as to why Veggie would be so afraid of them. Heehee, Veggie's a dimbo. Oh! I have a picture

of a kaka-germ at: http: // www. deviantart .com /deviation /3337163 / they're red and they do have arms and little

mitten-like hands. They don't look like catepillars. The hurricane came at the end of this chapter, you'll find out what

happens to Chi-Chi in part 4 :D Veggie is cute just the way he is! :)

Vegeta: (smirks) I'm glad there's at least somebody rooting for my victory over the hypnotic power of the kaka-germs. Thank

you!

Chuquita: Not sure how, but Veggie WILL get rid of his head-kaka-germs at least.

_To Lung Tai Yang:_ Aww! Thanks so much! I do luv using the fusions in my fics. You should like this chapter then because they

were in practically the whole thing. They're like Veggie's part-time sidekicks now (grins).

_To Saiyajin-Neko:_ I'm so happy for you that you got your computer back!! Welcome back and goodluck on your fic!!

Chuquita: And that about wraps it up! (smiles)

Goku: Wow! That was long!

Chuquita: *whew*! Yes it was. And maybe I'll be able to have it up for Friday after all! (grins) See you in part 4 everyone!

Goku: Byebye!

Vegeta: Bye.

Goku: Take 2 Veggies & call me in the morning! (glomps both Veggies at once)

Vegeta1: (twitches in disgust) Echhhh..

Vegeta: (twitches, bright red) God help us....


	4. The REALLY BIG finale! l Kaka'germs take...

10:21 PM 10/17/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from DuBZ

Goku: (pouts) But I wanted to ride on the big and fancy one.

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (flatly) Here's a quarter, knock your socks off.

Goku: (grabs quarter and goes on ride outside) WHEE!! (comes back 5 minutes later with content little smile on his face)

(plops down in his seat) Thank u little Veggie!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Uh-huh.

Chuquita: Welcome to part 4 everybody!

Goku1: HOORAY! (tilts his head) Part 4 is the finale ya know!

Vegeta1: (sarcasm) Gee Kakorot, you're so observant.

Goku1: Aww, thank you Veggie! (gives him a squeeze)

Vegeta1: GET **OFF** OF ME!!!

Goku: (glomps onto Veggie1 in addition to Goku1) Heeheehee!

Vegeta: (to Veggie1) That's a dangerous position you're in right now ya know.

Vegeta1: (angry) I'M FULLY AWARE OF THAT NOW WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME!!!

Vegeta: (smirks) If I were to help you, then the peasants would latch onto me instead, and, being as I am farther along on

the path of those who are victims of the kaka-disease than you are, I could use the break more than you can.

Vegeta1: URG!! WHY YOU-- (tries to struggle out of his position)

Chuquita: (to Veggie) You're sneakier now too, huh?

Vegeta: (grins evilly) That short temper served me no purpose but to further full Kakarrotto's ambitions to turn my brain

into a gooey pink pile of mush!

Vegeta1: (pales at the thought) LET GO LET GO LET GO!! (suddenly freezes in-place, feeling vibrations from the two Gokus

glomped onto him) W--what's that?

Goku: Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~~

Goku1: Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~~

Vegeta: (snickers) Aw, they're purring. They must like you!

Vegeta1: (turns green) Purring? AHH AHH AHH AHH!!! (leaps to his feet and starts swinging his arms about madly until he

knocks the two Goku's off. (breathing heavily) Oh GOD! (looks down to see both his arms are now glowing bright red) WAHHHH!!

Chuquita: The curse of the 'Kakarrotto'.

Vegeta: Indeed.

Vegeta1: (dashes over to them) MAKE IT STOP!!

Vegeta: (bluntly) Cold water, no soap. They like soap.

Vegeta1: (looks around hurriedly and spots the men's room, then dashes inside and starts washing his arms off like crazy

until there's a huge glowing puddle of water in the sink. Sighs in relief and walks back out to his seat)

Vegeta: Better?

Vegeta1: HOW CAN YOU **LIVE WITH THOSE MUSH-INDUCING CREATURES ON YOUR BODY!!!**

Vegeta: (sighs sadly) They're addictive, once you've had them on you for so long you get wild cravings for them if you were

to have them all suddenly sucked off your body.

Vegeta1: Anything GOOD about them?

Vegeta: They give you a temporary feeling of euphoria that comes with every blasted hug Kakarrotto gives me.

Vegeta1: And the bad?

Vegeta: You let even ONE get into your brain and they warp it to their own prefence until you become a brain-dead

kaka-serving mush-loving saiya-nugget.

Vegeta1: (pales green) Oh....

Goku: (taps past Veggie on the shoulder) Hey little past Veggie why'd you fling me & past me off like that?

Vegeta1: (freaks out) YOU GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MIND-BENDER!! (forms ball of ki in his hands defensively)

Goku: (warmly) Aww past Veggie, you don't wanna hurt me~~

Vegeta1: (faulters) I--I don't?

Goku: (takes ki away from Veggie1 and gently holds his hands) Of course not, you're a good little Veggie, just like present

Veggie is.

Vegeta1: I--I am?

Vegeta: (tries snapping his fingers next to Veggie1's head) WAKE UP! It's a TRAP!

Vegeta1: (eyes temporarily undaze) ...trap? WAHHH!

Goku: (hugs Veggie1 tightly) MMMmmmmmMMMMmmmMMMMmmmmm~~ (chirps) See! Isn't this *nice*, past Veggie!

Vegeta1: (twitching, his body bright red) (tries with all his might to keep his brain alert and at attention) LET..GO...OF...

..ME, KAKOROTTO YOU BIG BAKAYARO!! (kicks Goku in the gut and yanks his arms out of Goku's grip, then decks a punch across

his face knocking Goku over onto his back. Leaps ontop of him and starts repeatedly punching Goku's gut) HOW DARE YOU TRY AND

BRAINWASH THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI LIKE THAT YOU SNEAKY PEASANT I OUGHTA BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE

FOR TRYING SUCH A MOVE!!

Vegeta: WAHHHH!! STOP THAT! (grabs past Veggie's arms and holds him back) (angrily) WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY

PEASANT!!!

Vegeta1: (screaming up at the ceiling) YOU'LL NEVER TAME ME KAKOROT! **NEVER!!!**

Vegeta: (slaps Veggie1 across the face) Will you go sit down! Kakarrotto's not sneaky! He still has not a single evil cell in

his body! (looks down at Goku) Are you oh-kay, Kakay?

Goku: (happily) Oh I'm fine little Veggie! With how past-Veggie was punching, it didn't hurt at all. Infact it tickled! :)

Vegeta1: (does a double-take) Wha!? How come he's not hurt!!

Goku: I'm a lot stronger than past-Veggie and past-me because they are from the past and I have had way more time to train

than they have!

Vegeta: (blinks) Oh yeah, I forgot about that, (lets past Veggie go)

Vegeta1: (gawks) You FORGOT!?

Vegeta: (points out) You did too.

Vegeta1: ....oh yeah.

Goku1: Let's all have some cake! (plops pieces of cake on the table)

Goku: HOORAY FOR CAKE!

(Both Goku's dig in while both Veggie's sweatdrop)

Chuquita: Here's part 4 everyone!

**_WARNING: HUGE chapter, get a snack, use the bathroom or read in shifts. This is a BIG one._**

Summary: After Chi-Chi goes on "The Price is Right" she ends up on the final showcase playing against none-other than Veggie!

Due to the Ouji's lack of knowledge about prices, Chi-Chi not only wins but hits the exact number and gets both her and

Veggie's showcase. Now she and the other Sons are on a four-person trip to a tropical island. Of course, evading Veggie is

never that easy! What happens when Veggie decides to use his brand new super-boat tag along? What does Goku learning quite a

number of exotic dances have to do with any of this? All that and a hurricane with Chi-Chi's name on it!

Vegeta: (smirks) (sarcasm) Geez Chu, YOU got a big part this Corner.

Chuquita: (sarcasm back) Yes, it was enormous, wasn't it?

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: ... (bursts into laughter) Hahahahahahaha!

Vegeta: Bwahahahahahaha!....why are we laughing?

Chuquita: I have no idea.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " I'm trapped. Trapped on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean with no way out and my Go-chan all alone with

that evil incarnate Ouji who's going to pull him over to the dark side and turn him into his Ouji-love-slave!!! " Chi-Chi

wailed as she paced back and forth across one of the edges of the island and fell to her knees, " What if Goku never finds

me! What if he forgets about me and leaves me here to grow more and more paranoid by the day until I lose my mind and then

lose him to the Ouji!! " she held her hands on either side of her head, " NO. I will NOT lose Goku to the Ouji! I will find a

way to contact Goku! Or at least SOMEBODY who can get me off this island! I can get out of tight spots like the Ouji! I'M

royalty TOO ya know! " Chi-Chi got up, determind, then looked around her, worried, " ...now how am I going to do that? " she

rubbed her chin, then took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, " GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

!!!!!!!!!!!! "

      " Chi-chan? " Goku lifted his head up, the ran still pouring all around him and the large saiyajin becoming more and

more worried, " CHI-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!!! "

      " ..... "

      " Ohhhhhh, CHI-CHAAAAAAAAN!! " he wailed, the rain becoming even heavier still. Goku sniffled; his completely

drenched clothing combined with the weather starting to give him a cold. Goku continued trudging on, " CHI-CHAN WHERE ARE

YOU!! " worry starting to eat at him, " CHI-CHAN ARE YOU OH-KAY! WHERE'D YOU GO!!! THE STORM'S TOO STRONG FOR ME TO SENSE

YOU THROUGH IT! YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME A SIGN SO I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!! " the large saiyajin sobbed, then waddled a few more

feet until he collapsed onto his behind and pulled his knees to his chest, " CHI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! "

Goku bawled. His shoulders slumped and he stayed in the position he was already sitting in, " CHI-CHAN COME BACK! "

      " UGH! This is INSANE! We should've been there by now! " Vegeta complained as he and the fusions braved the storm as

they headed down to the beach, " Can't sense a thing in this baka storm! "

      " It seems more like a hurricane. " Vejitto tried to keep from getting any more wet then he already was.

      " I didn't ask for a hurricane! " Vegeta exclaimed upward.

      " I don't think that's gonna help any. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " LOOK! " Gogeta shouted as he pointed out into the distance. He had to shout extra loud just for the other two to

hear him over the mountain of raindrops, " IT'S KAASAN! "

      " Toussan? " Vejitto looked over.

      " KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta bolted to attention and ran down the beach toward the figure just intime to skid to a halt

beside the sitting larger saiyajin, " KAKARROTTO! " he smiled with relief, " KAKARROTTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT IN ALL THIS!

YOUR KAKA-SPAWN HAVE PROBABLY FOUND REFRUGE IN A STORE OR SOMETHING! "

      " ....Chi-chan. " Goku murmured out, unaudible to the ouji as he stared straight ahead at the ocean, " Where are you?

What if something TERRIBLE happened to you and I never ever see you again! " tears welled up in his eyes. Goku paused as he

felt something heavy flump down around his back and over his shoulders. He looked at it to see the heavy lump was a large

dark red blanket. He hugged it tightly around himself, then slowly looked over his shoulder to see a completely soaked little

ouji staring at him blankly.

      " Kakarrotto are you oh-kay? "

      Goku looked down at the blanket, then back at the smaller saiyajin, " ....aww Veggie, you're so sweet. " he started

to sniffle again, then got up and turned to face Vegeta. Goku sniffled and smiled weakly, " OH VEGGIE!! " he lundged at the

ouji and hugged him tightly, " OH MY SWEET LITTLE VEGGIE I TOLD HER NOT TO GO! I TOLD HER WE SHOULD GO BACK TO THE HOTEL BUT

SHE KEPT WALKING!!! WHY DID SHE KEEP WALKING VEGGIE!! " he wailed while holding on tightly.

      " Ah.......ah.... " the little ouji squeaked out, speechless.

      " Kaasan, it's getting REALLY windy out here. "  Gogeta tugged on Goku's blanket.

      " *sniffle* Goggie and Ji-chan? You're here too? " Goku smiled warmly, hugging on tighter to Vegeta.

      " We couldn't just let you go out in the storm Toussan. " Vejitto said. Gogeta nodded in agreement.

      " We were so worried! " Gogeta said, then sniffled himself.

      " And besides, I need you to get the Kaka-germs out of my brain! " Vegeta chimed in.

      " Hey, what happened to Chi-Chi? " Vejitto scratched his head.

      " She's, GONE! " Goku bawled, " GONE MAYBE FOREVER!!! "

      " Forever? " a grin suddenly appeared on Vegeta's face.

      " "MAYBE" forever. " Goku injected.

      " Onna's gone FOREVER.... " Vegeta beamed, leaning into the hug only to stop and yelp once he realized what he was

doing, " Echhhhhh... " he shuddered, then shook it off, " Wow, that happened a lot faster than I thought it would. But

knowing Onna if she IS still alive she's probably trying with all her might to find some way of getting back here. " Vegeta

muttered, then turned brightly to Goku, " BUT, until and if that moment arrives, this means that our dear friend Kakarrotto

has an extra spot open in his hotel room! Now I wonder WHO we could get to occupy Onna's space. " he said in mock-innocence.

      " Oh Veggie... "

      Vegeta froze as Goku suddenly appeared only 3 inches infront of him staring at him w/big sparkily eyes, tears still

dripping down his cheeks, " Ah, you're a little, uh, t--too close there, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta laughed nervously, his cheeks

turning bright red.

      " I would be honored if my little Veggie were to take Chi-chan's bunk spot until she returns so I would have somebody

to play with. " Goku grabbed the little ouji's hands tightly.

      Vegeta twitched, " Uh, Kakarrotto, that's, umm, nice of you. " he tried to yank his hands out of the iron grip, " But

you know what would be even nicer? "

      " What Veggie? " the larger saiyajin said in a whisper.

      " First--I'd like you to move far enough away from me so that I can't feel your breath on my neck. " Vegeta squeaked

out.

      " K' little Veggie! " Goku chirped.

      Vegeta pulled a double-take to see the larger saiyajin was indeed now standing about 12 feet away from him, his

expression back to it's cheerful self.

      " Now I would like you to get the kaka-germs out of my ears before they take over my brain. " Vegeta instructed.

      " Oh! I can do that! " Goku nodded happily, then grabbed Vegeta by the arm, " Back to the hotel where I will have all

the light I need to see inside little Veggie's little head! " he grinned, then teleported out of sight along with the ouji.

      Vejitto and Gogeta shrugged, then cheerfully followed them through teleportation as well.

      " Man, I wish it'd stop raining soon. I hope Kaasan and Toussan are oh-kay. " Gohan sighed as he leaned against the

wall of the doorway to one of the boardwalk's arcade where he and Goten had taken refuge from the rain, " What a freak-storm,

it came out of nowhere! " he exclaimed, " But we've been here long enough and it seems to be letting up. Goten I think we

should make a run for it back to the hotel. " he looked to his left to see Goten grinning up at him and covered in pizza

sauce.

      " Hi Gohan! " he grinned, " Me & Parisu-chan had a food-fight! "

      Gohan sweatdropped to see a little girl with her brown hair up in a ponytail, a yellow t-shirt, and navy jeans also

covered in pizza sauce.

      " Hi Mr. Gohan! " she chirped.

      " Goten what are you DOING?! You can't just kidnap other little kids out of the store like that!! " Gohan exclaimed.

      " But she's fun and she's almost as good Trunks at food-fights and can we keep her! " Goten bounced up and down

happily.

      " Wow your big brother IS tall, Goten! " Parisu said in surprise, then held something out, " Pizza? "

      " Ohhhh, I wish mom were here. " Gohan groaned, " Um, Parisu, do you know where your mommy and daddy are? " he asked.

      " Right over there. " she pointed to the other side of the room where a couple were shaking out their umbrella.

      " Good, now you just go back over to your parents oh-kay? " Gohan said, motioning her to leave, " Goten we've got to

go. I can sense Toussan's ki again and he's heading back to the hotel but Kaasan's ki **_isn't!_** " he paled at the end of

his sentence, then smiled down at Goten, " Now say goodbye to your friend. "

      Goten's bottom lip wobbled sadly, he turned to her, " Maybe not today, and maybe not tommorow, and maybe not the day

that's after tommorow, or Wednesday, but someday I'll see you again and we'll play more arcade games and have a food-fight

with more foods than just pizza. "

      " Like ice-cream! " Parisu chirped.

      " Yeah! I like ice-cream! " Goten chirped back, " Byebye! " he ran off.

      " GOTEN! WAIT UP! " Gohan called out, running after him.

      " Bye! " Parisu waved.

      " PARISU! WHAT IS ALL OVER YOUR NEW CLOTHES, YOUNG LADY! " a voice gasped from behind her. Parisu grinned up at her

parents cheesily.

      " Hi Okaasan!....Otoussan. "

      " WOW VEGGIE LOOK AT 'UM ALL! " Goku gasped in awe as he shown the flashlight into Vegeta's ear. The two saiyajins

were seated on Goku and Chi-Chi's bed in the hotel room while Gogeta and Vejitto sat on the floor and watched them curiously,

" Your brain's practically a kaka-germ hotel! "

      " OHHHHHhhhhh... " Vegeta shuddered.

      " Looks like they like it in there too, hey! Some of 'um are snuggling themselves into the creases in your brain!

How KAWAII!! " Goku awwed at the little creatures.

      " IT'S NOT KAWAII IT'S CALLED BRAINWASHING YOU BAKA NOW GET THEM OUT BEFORE THEY PERFORM THEIR EVIL DEED!! " Vegeta

wailed, slapping his head from the opposite side.

      " Oh-kay! " Goku chirped, " Hey little germies, it's me, Kakarrotto. " he said warmly to them. Vegeta shifted

uneasily, feeling his face heat up.

      " Hi Kakarrotto-sama! " they all squealed in their tiny voices and bowed down before him.

      " Say! Why don't you all be good little germies and get out of Veggie's brain and I'll give you a *special treat*? "

the larger saiyajin said warmly.

      " Please, stop breathing in my ear, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta twitched, his face bright red.

      " I have to if the I want my germies to hear me. " Goku replied, blinking.

      " WELL IT'S TOO INTIMATE ALRIGHT! " Vegeta snapped, " Just, just back-up and talk louder! " he sputtered.

      " Oh-kay. " Goku backed up a bit, " WHAT DO YOU SAY, LITTLE GERMIES? YOU WANNA LEAVE VEGGIE? "

      " No! " they all shouted.

      " ...YOU **GONNA** LEAVE VEGGIE? "

      " No! "

      " NO?! " Vegeta yelled in rage, " WHADDA YOU MEAN NO! YOU MOVE INTO MY HEAD AND WHEN YOUR HEAD KAKA-GERM ORDERS YOU

TO LEAVE MY BODY YOU DECLINE! WHAT KIND OF CREATURES ARE YOU!!! "

      " Ones that luv Veggie! " one of the kaka-germs chirped.

      Vegeta shuddered again, then glared at Goku and grabbed him by the collar, " KAKARROTTO YOU GET THEM OUT! YOU GET

THEM OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE THEY TURN MY MIND INTO A BALL OF ROMANTIC MUSH LIKE THEY DID TO MY ALTERNATE FUTURE COUNTERPART! I

REFUSE TO SUCCUMB TO YOUR DISGUSTING LITTLE RED GLOBS I CALL KAKA-GERMS NOW YOU ORDER THEM OUT OF MY HEAD RIGHT NOW OR I'LL,

I'LL, I'LL---HURT YOU! "

      " *GASP*! " all the kaka-germs gasped at once.

      " Ah, we have a reaction! " Vegeta smirked, " THAT'S RIGHT! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO HURT KAKARROTTO YOU BETTER LEAVE

MY BRAIN AND HEAD BACK TO HIS BODY **RIGHT NOW!! " he boasted, " CUZ I'LL DO IT! I'LL ****HURT KAKARROTTO! I'LL----I'll--- "**

the little ouji's eyes glazed over and his body started glowing bright red, " I'll-- " he looked up at Goku oddly, then

grabbed and squeezed the larger saiyajin tightly against him, " _--hold you forever you *wonderful* peasant you._ " Vegeta

sighed dreamily, nuzzling the larger saiyajin.

      " Oh my.... " Goku gasped, his cheeks now bright pink.

      Vejitto and Gogeta sweatdropped, each lamely held up a sign. Vejitto's was a large arrow pointing to Vegeta's head

and Gogeta's was a picture of a kaka-germ which he held up on the other side of Vegeta's head.

      " Hm? " Goku blinked, " OH! Hey little kaka-germs you should get out of Veggie before you do any perm-ma-nent damage

to his lil Veggie-brain cuz he only has one oh-kay? " he tried to sound repremanding.

      " Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... " all the kaka-germs were purring a mile a minute and roling around all over the

space inside Vegeta's head while leaving a sweet gushy liquid back in their path, " Vehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-gee! "

      " OOH! " Goku stuck his finger inside Vegeta's ear and tried to swipe the kaka-germs out with it as a q-tip, " You

get out of Veggie's head right now! "

      The kaka-germs near the finger yelped and ran across the side of Vegeta's head only to be suddenly greeted on the

other side by a rush of cold water. The majority of the kaka-germs melted on-site while the ones hiding inside Vegeta's brain

waited until the coast was clear, then suddenly bloated up to 20 times their normal size and started spewing out more baby

kaka-germs.

      " Well, that should do it! " Vejitto happily dusted his hands off as he put his squirt-gun away, " Toussan tilt

mommy's head to the right. "

      Goku did so, causing water and red goo to fall out of Vegeta's head and onto the floor.

      " Eew. " Gogeta stuck his tongue out at the concoction.

      Goku took his finger out of Vegeta's left ear and turned to the now semi-dazed-and-confused saiyajin no ouji,

" Little Veggie feelin any better now? "

      " Who-wha? " Vegeta wobbled backward a little bit in confusion, then shook his head clear, " Are they gone? "

      " Yup! I plugged one ear while Ji-chan flooded them with a squirt-gun into your other ear! " Goku chirped.

      " And he got 'um all? " Vegeta still looked a little wary.

      " I think so! " Goku replied.

      Vegeta paled, " WHADDA YOU MEAN YOU **THINK** SO!! THERE COULD STILL BE DOZENS OF THEM IN THERE WANDERING THE VAST

CAVERNS OF MY SUPER-INTELLEGENT AND CALCULATING MASTERMIND AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS I THINK SO--_oh my God you're beautiful... "_

he wandered back into a daze. Goku's face turned bright pink again.

      The fusions pumped their squirt-guns again on the sidelines, then aimed and squirted a huge burst of water into both

ears at the same time.

      " WAHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta screamed in shock as the redness suddenly faded again. He twitched while globs of

now-red-tinted water flushed out either side of the ouji's ears, " Was...THAT all of them? " he squeaked out.

      " If it wasn't I'm sure we'll know by the end of the day. " Gogeta grinned as he went back to refill his squirt-gun

along with Vejitto.

      " Veh--Veggie oh-kay now? " Goku asked, worried as he started to rub either of the ouji's shouders.

      " Ah, I'm fine. Really. " Vegeta looked around uneasily, " Of course I'm also starting to understand my alternate

future self's predicament and that it's not completely his fault he may have crowned you his offical oujo. "

      " What is wrong with me being little Veggie's oujo? " Goku pouted.

      " THERE'S PLENTY WRONG WITH IT! " Vegeta snapped, then froze, waiting for the kaka-germs to pull whatever strings

in his brain that they had before. He sighed with relief when nothing happened, " Those baka kaka-germs! You know what they

can do to you once they're in your head, Kakarrotto?! THEY CLOUD YOUR BRAIN ENTIRELY! You--you can't think straight! Your

entire mind gets, gets clouded with all these warm mushy romantic thoughts **AND IT'S TERRIFYING!!!!** " he shook Goku back and

forth by the arms several times, then let go, " I'm going to have to call Bulma later on and see what she's found out,

muh--maybe she has a cure for this or something? "

      " ...Veggie? "

      " WHAT, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta groaned, tired.

      " Does little Veggie really think I'm ~*beautiful*~? " Goku grinned son-style while tilting his head.

      Vegeta rolled his eyes, " You big baka that was the kaka-germs talking, not me! "

      " ...oh. " Goku frowned sadly, " I understand. " he pouted for a moment, then looked back to Vegeta, " Am I still

*cute*! "

      Vegeta sighed, " H--hai Kakarrotto, you're still unbearably "cute". "

      " WHEE! " Goku cheered, then grabbed Vegeta by the wrist, " Come little Veggie who is soon to be my companion! Let's

go make ourselves some yummy snacks! "

      " WHOA! " Vegeta stopped Goku by yanking tightly back on the back of his gi, " No "companion", we're not using

"companion"!!! "

      " Partner? "

      " NO! "

      " Mmm...special friend? "

      " NO! "

      " Sidekick? "

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta fell over, " YOU BAKA! IF EITHER OF US WERE TO BE THE OTHER'S SIDEKICK YOU'D BE MINE!!! "

      " Veggie says I'm "his"? " the larger saiyajin stared at him w/big sparkily eyes.

      " WAHHHHHH!! IDIDNTMEANITHTATWAY!!! " Vegeta frantically waved his arms in the air, " Listen, if you want an

additional word for me just use "my ouji" like any peasant being so polite as to let their ruler stay with them in a hotel

room would be. "

      " Oh-kay! " Goku chirped, " But if I call Veggie my ouji then Veggie has to call me his oujo! "

      " ... " Vegeta twitched, feeling visibly sick to his stomach.

      " Are you oh-kay, "my ouji"? " Goku tilted his head.

      " NO TITLES!! " Vegeta snapped, " FORGET IT! Additional titles would prove only stupid and useless just call me what

you normally call me and I'll do the same for you! " he explained.

      " Oh-kay little Veggie! " Goku saluted him, then headed into the kitchen.

      " Hai, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sighed, following him.

      A little kaka-germ peeked out of Vegeta's ear and giggled, " Heeheehee! "

      " There! " Chi-Chi smiled determindly as she gazed upon her work. She had somehow gathered enough coconuts and rocks

to spell out giant letters that read "SAVE ME" when read from above, " With how busy it is around here with tourists,

somebody SHOULD come around here within the hour, see my message, and pick me up! Perfect! " she beamed, " Go-chan will be

so proud of me once I get back! He'll say something like "Oh Chi-chan you are so smart I thought I'd never see you again but

here you are and I love you so much let's go someplace romantic and private where that evil little ouji can never find us and

fall in love all over again!" haha, yeah! " Chi-Chi patted one of the rocks and sat down on the sand. She looked up and

watched for any incoming planes.

      Two hours later...

      " I'M GOING TO DIE!!! " Chi-Chi wailed, she leaned foward and huffed only to have her elbow bump something. She

blinked, then reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her cellphone, " AHHHHHHHHH!! " she squealed with joy, then looked

upward, " OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! " she sat down infront of her "Save me" aerial sign and started punching in the

number to the hotel room.

      " *bring* *bring* *bring*. "

      " Please Goku, please pickup! Please be back there so you can pickup the phone and come save me!! " Chi-Chi pleaded

to herself.

      " Hello? " a voice said on the other line.

      " Goku? " Chi-Chi bit her lip, the voice just a little bit deeper than Goku's.

      " HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT? ONNA'S ALIVE! " Gogeta cheered happily.

      " Ouji-spawn. " Chi-Chi muttered, " Ah, so! Wait, which one are you again? " she asked, trying to be pleasant.

      " I'm Gogeta. " he replied, slightly saddened, " Would'a thought even you would recognize our voices. Mine's deeper

than Kaasan's and Jitto's is higher than Toussan's. "

      " Well, could you put your ka--to--can you please put Goku on the phone. " Chi-Chi said as nervous sweat dripped down

her face.

      " I dunno, he looks kinda busy. " Gogeta looked over his shoulder.

      " MMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmm, oh ~*VEGGIE*~ it's so ~*YUMMY*~!!! " Goku squealed in the background. Chi-Chi paled.

      " GOKUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! " she screamed as loud as possible into the phone. Gogeta whinced, rubbing his ears.

      " Chi-chan? " Goku blinked while in the middle of drinking one of Vegeta's smoothies.

      " HEY! It's not very nice to yell in other people's ears like that Onna! " Gogeta snapped.

      " WELL HOW ELSE DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET GOKU'S ATTENTION AND WHAT IS THAT OUJI DOING TO YOU IN THERE GOKU!! " Chi-Chi

exclaimed, " WHY ARE YOU "MMM"ING IN THAT TONE OF VOICE!! "

      " I don't have to listen to you yellin my ears like that you know! " Gogeta pouted stubbornly.

      " OH YEAH? WELL I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU EITHER YOU EVIL LITTLE DEMI-OUJ------*beeeeeeee*. "

      A look of pure confusion covered Gogeta's face as his brain tried to make sense of what had just happened without

sending several brain cells into flames, " Ah, Onna? "

      " *beeeeeeeeeeeee* "

      Gogeta shrugged, then hung up the phone.

      " Hey Goggie? Who was that? " Goku blinked, confused. Gogeta folded his arms in a stubborn Vegeta's manner with a

pouty Goku-ish look on his face.

      " Nobody important. " the fusion hmmphed and waddled over to the fridge to get something to eat.

      " ...what, just happened? " Chi-Chi stared at her phone in shock only to nearly have a heart-attack, " "Low Battery".

LOW BATTERY!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!! " she wailed, " THAT STUPID DEMI-OUJI! WHEN I GET BACK TO THAT ISLAND I'M GOING TO

MAKE HIM AND HIS STUPID DEMI-OUJI BROTHER AND THE OUJI HIMSELF ALL PAY FOR THIS!! " she wailed, " How can it GET any worse! "

      " *FWOoooooooooooooooooooooo--* " a sound came from above. Chi-Chi paled and jumped out of the way on instinct just

intime for a large crate to fall down and squash her cell-phone into a million little pieces in the process.

      " ... " Chi-Chi's jaw dropped open, " ...WHY!!! " she screamed at the top of her lungs, then noticed something flying

overhead, " A plane. A PLANE! Haha! They must've seen me and dropped this package! I, I bet there's a boat in here or

something! " she dashed over to the crate and opened it to reveal dozens of boxes. Chi-Chi ripped open the first one to

expose it was full of, " ...canned food. " she said flatly, holding up cans varying from meat products to fruit and

vegetables, " HOW AM I GOING TO OPEN CANNED FOOD ON AN ISLAND WITH NO CAN-OPENER! USELESS! " she tossed the box aside and

opened the next one which was full of, " Electronic equipment. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " PLUG-operated, electronic equipment.

" she twitched at the box full of tv's and radios, followed by the box containing two living room sofas, bird-food,

lightbulbs, fertilizer, rubber-bands, two-week-old donuts, " Who DROPPED this stuff anyway! NONE OF THIS CAN GET ME OFF THIS

STUPID ISLAND!! " she shook her fists in the air, then spied one of the lasts boxes which was full of, " ...cell-phones.

Hundreds and hundreds of, cell-phones. " a smile appeared on her face, " I'M SAVED!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! " Chi-Chi laughed

with victory. She snatched one of the cell-phones out of the box and turned it on, " Come on, come on come on come on! LOAD

ALREADY!! "

      " *beep*! Welcome to T-Mobile, please insert SIM-card. " the phone said.

      Chi-Chi blinked, " "SIM", SIM?! " she looked around and temporarily spied her own broken phone parts, then went

searching through the box, which was filled with nothing but the phones themselves, " There's, no SIM cards, it's all phones!

WHAT THE HECK IS A SIM CARD ANYWAY!!! " she shouted, then angrily chucked the phone at the sandy floor and screamed up into

the sky, " WHY!!! WHY MUST YOU MOCK ME SO!!!!!!! "

      " Mmm! Smoothie! " Gogeta sighed happily as he slurped on one of the smoothes Vegeta had made.

      " Hey Goggie, I think something's wrong with Mommy. " Vejitto said, slightly worried. Gogeta glanced across the room

to where a dazed Vegeta was tilting Goku's smoothie glass while the larger saiyajin contently drank it with a bib on.

      " Ooh, that is wrong. " Gogeta sweatdropped.

      " You know what this means, don't you? " Vejitto gulped. Gogeta looked confused and shook his head, " It MEANS that

there are STILL some kaka-germs in his HEAD!! "

      " WAHHH! AFTER THAT GIANT WATER-ATTACK OF OURS?! " Gogeta gawked, " You gotta be kidding! "

      " Shh! " Vejitto tried to quiet him down, " Just look at Mommy's eyes! They're all glazed over and they got some

weird swirly gray thing goin on in his pupils. " he whispered.

      " Maybe we should fill up the sink and hold Toussan's head under water. " Gogeta contimplated.

      " Veggie can you get me some more yummy smoothies please? " Goku grinned widely.

      " Hai, Kakarrotto-sama. " the little ouji waddled over to the counter and re-filled Goku's glass in a daze.

      " Oh-kay, listen. As soon as he turns around after filling that, we grab him and dunk his head in the sink! " Vejitto

planned while Gogeta filled up the sink in the kitchen with cold water.

      " But what if that STILL doesn't get them all out? Or what if they're really rooted into Toussan's head this time and

took over his brain and we never see him AGAIN! " Gogeta's eyes watered.

      " O--of COURSE we'll see him again! " Vejitto faultered a bit, " Is it full? "

      " Uh-huh. "

      " Alright then, on 3. 1, 2--- "

      " *BUZZ*BUZZ*! "

      " Hmm? " Vegeta turned around.

      " KUSO!! " Vejitto stomped his foot, " Stupid doorbell! " he dashed into the other room quickly opened the door,

" We don't want any! " he shut it again only to pause and re-open it.

      " Ah, Vejitto? " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " Hi Gohan! " the fusion said happily.

      " What are you and Gogeta doing back at our room. " Gohan looked confused.

      " Vejitto-kun look at this! " Goten said happily as he held his arm up and snapped a thin yellow hair-squngie on his

wrist, " Parisu-chan let me keep it! " he grinned.

      Vejitto cocked an eyebrow.

      " Goten's got a 'girlfriend'. " Gohan sweatdropped again.

      " Wow.....isn't Goten only 7 years-- "

      " --I use the term loosely because they only just met an hour ago and she left for home with her parents who are sort

of peeved at her for getting dirty because she and Goten had a food fight and he only uses the term because he was comparing

it to Videl and I on the way back here. " Gohan explained wringing out the ends of his shirt.

      " ...oh. " Vejitto got a look of Goku-ish confusion on his face.

      " So? Ah, what are you guys doing in here? "

      " Oh! That! Well, umm, Goggie? " Vejitto offered. The younger fusion quickly waved his hands back and forth in a

panic and shook his head no, " Ohhh. " Vejitto turned back to Gohan, " Well, you see, your parents went out to look for you

at the beach. And, uh, only one of them came back. "

      Gohan's eyeballs nearly shot out of his head.

      " Smoothie? " Gogeta cheerfully offered, holding up a fresh glass of it.

      " It's mom, isn't it? " Gohan said in a faraway voice, then grabbed Gogeta by the collar and shook him back and forth

, " YOU KILLED MOM!!! "

      " WAH-AH-AH-AH!! " Gogeta yelped, " You're, making, me, spill, the, smoothie! "

      " WHERE'S MY MOM!!! " Gohan exclaimed, letting go.

      " Wow, how did you even KNOW it was Onna who didn't come back? " Gogeta looked mildly impressed as he grabbed a

nearby rug and covered the smoothie stains on the floor with it.

      " Well, you're here, Vejitto's here, I KNOW Vegeta's hear because he's the only one other than mom who knows how to

make SMOOTHIES, and because if it WERE mom who was here, then none of you three would be because she would've kicked you out

by now. " Gohan deduced.

      " Oooh, wow you'd make a great detective Gohan! " Gogeta clapped cheerfully for him.

      " So where is she? "

      " Umm, we, don't know; exactly. " Vejitto grinned cheesily.

      " WHAT?! " Gohan nearly fell over.

      " Mommy lost her in the storm and the winds and, and nature was too strong for any of us to really sense one another

and her ki is a lot harder to sense since she's not nearly as powerful as we are so---we have no idea. " Vejitto sighed,

" The wind could have blown her across to the other side of the beach, or off into the street, or out off across the ocean to

an uninhabited island that's not even on national weather maps so we wouldn't know it exists, or maybe she's waiting down for

you in the lobby because she decided to come back here, who knows, really? " Vejitto rubbed his chin as if in deep thought.

      " You lost my mom, and didn't bother to look for her, but instead came back here, and made smoothies. " Gohan said

flatly.

      " Well.... " Vejitto trailed off.

      " UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! " Gohan groaned, " Kaasan could be in REAL DANGER right now! Doesn't that matter to ANY

of you. "

      " No. Not really. " Gogeta shrugged.

      " Eh. " Vejitto waved his hand as if undecided.

      " UGH! " Gohan slapped himself on the forehead.

      " If it'll make you feel any better, she did call here. " Gogeta said, slurping the drink.

      " WHAT?! She did? " Gohan blinked, hopeful, " Then she's not dead! "

      " Yet. " Gogeta whistled in a low tone, feeling only a tiny bit of remorse for wherever Chi-Chi had called him from.

      " Where, where is she? "

      " I dunno. " Gogeta said, " She called here earlier and I picked up the phone and she wanted to talk to Kaasan but

then she started yelling at me and I got mad and she got mad and she hung up on me in the middle of yelling. " he pouted

stubbornly.

      " Well, oh-kay. That's a start. " Gohan nodded, " I want you guys to keep the line open here. I'm gonna go call from

down in the lobby and see if our phone service can trace the call back to where Kaasan made it from. You coming Goten? " he

asked.

      " Can we call Trunks after that Gohan? Cuz I wanna tell him all about the giant storm and my food-fight and Parisu's

hair-thingy! " Goten said excitedly as he followed Gohan back down the hall.

      " Oh! Make sure to tell Toussan where I'm going alright guys? " Gohan called out to the fusions as he ran down the

hall towards the stairs.

      " Alright! " Vejitto said cheerfully.

      " Buh-bye! " Gogeta waved just as cheerfully as they slammed the door with their backs to it and a look of panic

re-appeared on their faces, " Oh man! Oh MAN! What're we gonna do! Onna's as good as back here and Toussan's brain is still

full'a kaka-germs and he's getting even worse and we have to DO SOMETHING TO FREE HIM!! "

      " Uh...uhhh... " Vejitto looked back and forth nervously, " AH-HA! " he snapped his fingers suddenly and grinned at

his brother, " We'll call Bulma! "

      " Wha? "

      " Bulma! Remember! Mommy said that she was working on something to stop the kaka-germs and get rid of them for good!

All we have to do is call her and tell her what happened to him! " Vejitto beamed.

      " Couldn't, we just teleport there and tell her what happened? " Gogeta sweatdropped.

      " Goggie, if we do that then they'll be no one here to watch Mommy! And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not

split up on this one. It's gonna take both of us to hold him back if his brain starts going haywire. " Vejitto nodded in a

Vegeta-ish way, then grabbed the phone and speed-dialed Bulma's lab, " PLEASE, pickup. "

      " Mmmm, hahaha~... " an almost drunken giggle escaped as Vegeta entered the room now wearing a little blue gi and

carrying a giggling, extremely content Goku wearing the saiyajin oujo costume, in his arms.

      " Veggie's gonna take the oujo crown out of his cabinet and crown me his *OUJO*, Goggie and Ji-chan! " Goku

practically squealed, his face bright pink.

      " Wah-haha. " a big goofy un-Vegeta-like smile appeared on the ouji's face.

      Both fusions turned a pale green.

      Vejitto looked back at the phone with anxiety, the handle still ringing, " PICKUPPICKUPPICKUPPICKUP!!!!! "

      " Huh. Very strange. Very strange indeed. " Bulma murmured to herself.

      " Hey Kaasan? What are you doing? " Mirai said as he put down the tall load of heavy boxes he was carrying down to

the lab.

      " I'm trying to find a way to get rid of Vegeta's "kaka-germs". " she said while still staring at the screen, " Mirai

will you come here for a minute? "

      " Hm? Sure. " he walked over to her, " Now this pink mound on the screen is a magnified sample of a tiny piece of

Vegeta's brain tissue. On the other screen is another piece of the same size and weight, however, I've exposed the second

sample to some of the kaka-germs via some of Vegeta's dirty clothes from the laundry room. " she hit a button which magnified

it enough for the germs' figures to be seen plopped down all over the tissue with content little looks on their faces.

      " Well, they look happy. " Mirai sweatdropped.

      " That's just it. Normally they're all squirming around everywhere, and that's exactly what they were doing yesterday

, but today they're just, sitting there. " she scratched her head.

      " Maybe their lifespan just isn't that long. " Mirai shrugged.

      " Hai...or MAYBE-- " Bulma observed them closer, " Maybe there's a reason they all picked those particular spots.

Maybe they each target a section of the brain tissue and-- " she paused as each and every kaka-germ began to glow light pink

in unison, " Ah--ah--Mirai watch the monitor while I type this in! " Bulma instructed as she quickly started up a scan on the

germs's composition. The kaka-germs bloated up as if they were about to reproduce again only to start...melting?

      " Wh--what are they doing? " Mirai blinked.

      " WHA! " Bulma gawked as she continued re-issuing the scan back and forth, " The tissue's genetic structure is

changing! The kaka-germs, they're, they're ASSIMILATING into the tissue! " she gasped and looked up at the monitor to see the

tissue was now a poofy mushy pink color, the wrinkles of the tissue now the exact same shade of red as the kaka-germs, who

had completely disappeared from the screen yet were still detected, were, " ... " Bulma felt her throat go dry, " M--Mirai? "

      " They just MELTED right into it and the whole thing turned pink. " Mirai folded his arms, " That's, a little

creepy. "

      " IT'S MORE THAN JUST CREEPY! " Bulma grabbed him by the shirt, " MIRAI DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!! IT MEANS VEGETA

WAS **RIGHT!!** "

      " ... " a cloud of doom settled upon the both of them.

      " Oh my God the world must be ENDING! " Mirai stared at her in horror.

      " If what just happened, really happened, " she rewound the tape containing the live footage of the tissue she had

just been examining, " Then that means all this time that Vegeta was RIGHT about the kaka-germs! 75 stories and I just went

along with it while he kept blabbing on and on about how the kaka-germs were some sort of kaka-disease and I just assumed he

was being paranoid about his emotions and about Goku but he was RIGHT! Mirai if they were to get into one of Vegeta's vital

organs--his heart, his brain, his stomach--then he's in a lot of danger. "

      " *RING*!! "

      " Hello? " Mirai picked up the phone.

      " Of course, that would explain why Vegeta's mind was slowly warping like that, the kaka-germs were acting like drugs

and slowly changing him to bend to their own will and the only reason he's survived them for so long was because he was so

creeped out by them that he just washed himself a lot! " Bulma prattled on to herself.

      " Oh.....really..? " Mirai choked out in shock.

      Bulma glanced over at him, " Who is it? "

      " V--jitto. " Mirai tried to calm down, " He, umm, Toussan and, ah, please sit down so when I tell you this if you

scream at least I'll have a head start to run out of the room while you're getting up. "

      Bulma looked at him uneasily and sat down.

      Mirai took a deep breath and held the mouthpiece of the phone, " Vejitto says, that Toussan has a village of at least

20 ever-reproducing and very-persistant-even-to-water kaka-germs, in his..brain. " the demi-saiyajin cringed, awaiting the

result.

      " .....in his....brain? " Bulma squeaked out. Mirai nodded, looking away.

      " Toussan's, umm, very under the influence of them at the moment and Vejitto and Gogeta are trying to delay him

before he does that one little thing that we all know he'd really REALLY regret doing, no matter what state of mind. " Mirai

said uneasily.

      " ... "

      " He's going to try and crown Goku-san as his oujo. "

      " ! " Bulma froze in place, " Vegeta.......VEGEEEEEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " she wailed, " WE HAVE TO STOP HIM

BEFORE HE GOES THROUGH WITH IT! " she lept to her face in a frenzied panic, " MIRAI WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK INTO HIS RIGHT

MIND BEFORE THOSE GERMS ASSIMILATE WITH HIS BRAIN AND HE'S PERMANENTLY TRAPPED LIKE THIS FOREVER!! " she dashed around the

room, gathering supplies.

      " But, what about the "oujo" thing? " Mirai blinked.

      " WHO GIVES A CRAP ABOUT THAT STUPID "OUJO" THING! UNLESS WE GET TO VEGETA INTIME TO STOP THOSE GERMS WE'LL LOSE HIM

FOREVER!! " Bulma exclaimed, " We can't LOSE him, I love him. " she said quietly.

      " Hey mom what's for lunch? " Trunks happily walked down the stairs.

      " TRUNKS CATCH! " Bulma tossed a backpack full of capsulized supplies to him.

      " Uh-- " the chibi blinked, confused.

      " Trunks you carry those, Mirai, you're going to fly me to that island so we can save Vegeta's brain before those

kaka-germs get to it first! " Bulma instructed.

      " But--but wouldn't you rather use a plane or some-- "

      " --you guys fly faster than any of my machines and you know it! " Bulma poked him in the chest, " Go ssj1, SSJ2 if

you HAVE to! Anything it takes to get there! "

      " But, how will you hold on if I'm flying at ssj2?! " Mirai face-faulted.

      " I'll just hold on really tight then. I've flown a long time ago with Yamcha before and even Gohan and I can

certainly hold onto you just as well. " Bulma nodded, grabbing onto Mirai from behind, " And one of these days you guys are

going to teach ME how to fly! Videl can fly, Juuhachigou can fly, even Chi-Chi can, well, sort of fly. " Bulma rattled off,

" And I want to know how too--but not now! NOW we have to go save your father. NOW GO! "

      " Hai! " Mirai nodded and burst into ssj2, then flew up off the stairs, turned the hallway to the living-room and

headed for the open living room door.

      " Hey! " Trunks flew after them, following, " WHAT ABOUT MY LUNCH! "

      " YOU CAN EAT WHEN WE GET THERE! " Bulma shouted.

      " HEY! " another voice shouted as the trio froze just a foot out of the front door, " Where do you think YOU'RE

going! "

      The group turned around to see Bura staring at them with her arms folded stubbornly.

      " Bura sweetie we don't have time to explain. " Bulma laughed nervously, " Vegeta's in trouble. "

      " Where IS Toussan anyway! And where's Kakarroujo! I haven't seen EITHER of them all week--and Toussan LIVES HERE! "

      " We don't have time for Bura now, Kaasan, besides she's the last person we need on THIS misson. " Mirai said to

Bulma.

      " I HEARD THAT MR. TIME-TRAVELING SOUL-MATES-DON'T-EXIST! " Bura huffed.

      " THEY'RE **NOT** SOULMATES, BURA!! " Mirai snapped, " THEY'RE, well, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE! "

      " MIRAI! GO! " Bulma wapped him across the back of the head.

      " Hai-Kaasan! Sorry! " Mirai nodded quickly, then blasted off.

      " Where are they GOING! " Bura pouted while chibi Trunks smirked at her.

      " Somewhere you can't! " he said in a sing-song voice, then blasted off after them.

      " OOH! TORUNKUSU I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!! " Bura ranted as she swung her arms in the air only to have one of them

suddenly feel like it was being grabbed. Bura looked up to see Bunni smiling at her.

      " Hello there B-chan dear will you help your grandmother in her garden for a bit, please? " Bunni smiled.

Bura groaned, then sighed and followed her out to the backyard.

      " Yes grandma. "

      " Ah, haha, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**HA**!! " Chi-Chi laughed manically. She had just opened the final box and was

grinning with glee at it, " An inflatable RAFT! I'm SAVED! " she beamed as she hopped up and down excitedly. Chi-Chi tore

open the box and read the instructions, " Inflate raft to full capacity, two paddles included. HOORAY! "

      3 hours and half a million puffs of breath later...

      " Hoo...hoo....hoo.. " Chi-Chi leaned against the now completely-inflated yellowish-orange raft, exhausted and out of

breath, " I wish I had had an air pump. " she said tiredly.

      " *BUM*!! " a box fell down from the sky approximately two feet infront of her. The walls fell down to expose a brand

new air-pump.

      " ...I wish I had had that air pump THREE HOURS AGO!!! " she shook her fists in the air, then twitched and sighed,

" Well, no matter. My raft is inflated and now I'm going back to the hotel to see my Go-chan and kick the Ouji's evil rump

right back into deep space. Hai. " Chi-Chi tried to sound calm and pleasant, " GoodBYE evil conniving island! " she waved

cheerfully as she hopped into the raft and paddled off. Chi-Chi finally relaxed when she was far enough out to see that she

could no longer see the island; unfortunately, she couldn't see the shore of anything from where she was, " That's alright

though. I live on a mountain. I trust in mother nature. I believe the winds of the earth shall carefully sail me back home. "

Chi-Chi nodded thoughtfully as she leaned back in her raft.

      " *CAW*!! "

      Chi-Chi blinked, then sat up and shrieked to see a seagull hovering just over the edge of her raft, " HEY! NO NO NO!

SHOO SHOO!! " she tried to knock it away only to turn a pale green as the bird landed on the edge of the raft, it's claws

digging deeper and deeper into the wall, " Ehhhh... " Chi-Chi whimpered, then whipped out her bazooka, " GET AWAY!! " she

blasted at the bird, who took off in a frenzy and in doing so ripped a giant hole in that particular end of Chi-Chi's raft,

" Oh no... " she gulped, then let out an ear-piercing scream as the raft hurtled backward towards another gigantic storm.

Chi-Chi clung to the remaining part of the raft in terror, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--- "

      " Ohhhhhh... " Chi-Chi blinked slowly, getting up in slight pain. She sat up and looked around to see she was on a

beach, " Haha, I DID IT! I MADE IT! WOO-HOO! " she cheered, spinning around and doing a little dance, " I'M FREE! I'M FREE!

I'M-- " she froze in the middle of a step to see a very familiar pile of ripped boxes and random items, " --back on the same

island I started on.... " her shoulders slumped in horror. Chi-Chi shook her fists in the air with rage, " CURSE YOU MOTHER

NATUREEEEEEEEEE!!!!.................AND DEATH TO ALL SEAGULLS!!!!! "

      " MMMMMmmmm, yummyyummy! " Goku squealed with glee as Vegeta plopped another cupcake into the larger saiyajin's

mouth, " Veggiesonice to me in my time of need! " he clasped his hands together.

      " Hai Kakarrotto-sama. " the little ouji nodded politely, then hopped off the side of the bed and went to bake some

more goodies for Goku to eat.

      " WOW! Veggie is being so nice and sweet to me lately that I could just grab him and hug him FOREVER!! " Goku

exclaimed with tears of joy running down his cheeks.

      " That is because of the kaka-germs in his brain. " Gogeta sniffled sadly.

      " Hm? " Goku blinked, " But, we all got rid of the ones in Veggie's head, didn't we? "

      " Ice cream, for Kakarrotto-sama. "

      Goku looked to his right to see Vegeta standing next to the bed holding a plate containing a bowl of a fancy-looking

ice-cream sundae, " HOORAY! " he cheered, then grabbed and gulped down the treat in seconds. Goku placed the bowl back on the

plate and Vegeta waddled back out of the room to make more food, " Now what were you saying Goggie? "

      Gogeta sweatdropped, " Nevermind. "

      " Goggie! How's Mommy doing? " Vejitto ran back into the room after calling Bulma's.

      " Nothing too embarassing or harmful to our immediate future; he's baking pastries for Kaasan to eat. " Gogeta

replied.

      " Oh Ka-ka-rrot-toooo~ "

      Goku and the fusions looked towards the direction the voice had come from. Vegeta was grinning and leaning against

the kitchen doorway swinging the saiyajin oujo crown around his pointer finger like a hula-hoop.

      " *GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSP*! " Goku gasped with anticipation as his eyes widened to take up his entire

head. Vejitto and Gogeta nervously backed away.

      " MOMMYYYYY!! KAKA-GERMS! STOP NOW!! " Vejitto panicked, then grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it at Vegeta

from the side only to pale in horror that the bright red glow on the little ouji's face hadn't slowed down one bit, " Oh NO!

MOM-MEEEEE!! "

      " DON'T LEAVE US TOUSSAN!! " Gogeta wailed, glomping onto Vegeta only to yelp and let go at the heat the redness was

giving off, " Owwww...I think I burned my hands. " he whimpered as he looked at his now-singed fingers.

      " MOMMY!! " Vejitto lept infront of Vegeta on his path to the bed, " Listen to me! You DON'T want to crown Toussan as

your oujo! You've told us that so many times before how can you just let the kaka-germs take control of you like that! If you

want to crown Toussan on your own accord then that's just fine with us but we're not letting you do it just because you're

under the influence of THOSE STUPID GERMS!!! "

      " Vejitto-chan. " Vegeta smiled.

      " Huh? " Vejitto blinked.

      " You and Gogeta-chan should go outside and take a stroll, maybe go play a few games at the arcade in the lobby and

meet me back here in, an hour or so. " the smaller saiyajin said kindly.

      " No no! We have to save your brain! " Vejitto pleaded.

      " Video-games... " Gogeta trailed off, thinking about it.

      " MOMMY'S MIND!! " Vejitto exclaimed to him.

      " AHH! TOUSSAN'S MIND! " Gogeta gasped, remembering. Vegeta set the crown down softly on the countertop, then picked

up either fusion under each arm and plopped them outside in the hallway.

      " See you in an hour, kids. " Vegeta smiled softly, then closed the door shut behind him.

      " Uh...what just happened here? " Gogeta blinked, confused.

      " OOH! MOMMYYYY! " Vejitto lept to his feet and grabbed the doorknob only to find it locked, " ERR! MOMMY LET US BACK

IN IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!!! DON'T LET THE KAKA-GERMS TAKE YOU AWAY ON US MOMMY!! FIGHT THEM!! " he knocked his fists against

the door a few more times.

      Gogeta looked over at Vejitto with a worried expression on his face, " ...what are we gonna do now? "

      " ZzzzzZZzzzz....*YAWN*!! " a little blue creature opened it's eyes and stretched it's arms and legs to help wake up.

Its long furry tail, also blue, twitched in the air. The creature yawned again and sat up with a sleepy look on it's face.

The lone Veggie-germ of the ouji's entire body had also evolved, but not in the way the kaka-germs had. Instead he had grown

the limbs and appendages that enabled him to survive treking his journeys across his vast home. He's also fashioned a

makeshift training outfit equal in appearance to that of his home; complete with little Veggie-gloves. He pulled his tank-top

and pants into place, put his boots back on, and started his usual trip to the top of the ouji's noggin only to freeze

in-place when he noticed what looked like a long red highway leading up to Vegeta's ear. The Veggie-germ tilted his head,

suspicous and confused.

      " That's weird. That wasn't here before. And I don't remember building it, at least, I don't think I could've. "

Veggie-germ scratched his head. He pulled out a fairly large blue sword and defensively started his way up the road.

      " Whee~! " a little squeal came from beside him. Veggie-germ blinked and turned to his left to see a kaka-germ go

sliding down the road. The Veggie-germ froze when he recognized what the squealing red blur was.

      " HOLY CRAP THEY'RE BACK!! " he twitched, holding onto his sword even tigther. He burst into ssj and flew up the

road, which also happened to Vegeta's arm, " I can't believe this, those bakayaro kaka-germs trying to take over MY homeland

like that! " Veggie-germ gritted his teeth in anger, then sniffed the air and squirmed, " AND WHY HASN'T HE SHOWERED YET!! "

he snapped in Vegeta's general direction as he neared the ouji's shoulder. Veggie-germ landed and snapped his fingers.

Blue saiyajin armor and a cape appeared over his tank-top. He quietly put his sword back into the sheath on his back and

crept towards the ear. The ouji-germ poked his head around the corner and had to slap his own hand over his mouth to avoid

the loud gasp he was about to emitt.

      There were kaka-germs EVERYWHERE. They had evolved also since the last time the Veggie-germ had seen them try to make

a new home on his homeland. The kaka-germs were bloated up to 10 times their regular size and there were now enough of them

to completely cover the surface of Vegeta's brain.

      " ERRR, those free-loading peasant germs! If they're thinking of doing what I think they're thinking of doing then

my home is as good as dead! " Veggie-germ cursed.

      " Hellooo~~~! "

      " WAHHHH!! " Veggie-germ fell over, then got back up and whipped around to see 3 little baby kaka-germs smiling up at

him admiringly.

      " Hello mister! " one chirped.

      " You feel nice! " the second one snuggled against Veggie-germ's leg.

      " Very nice! " the third one took Veggie-germ's other leg.

      " Join us in our final conquest, mister Veggie-germ! " the first kaka-germ grinned in an almost evil way as he

latched on as well. Veggie-germ felt something funky happening down below his knees and glanced down to see his legs and feet

were turning red, " WAHHHHH!!! " he swung his sword down and chopped the kaka-germs in two, then ran off into the village the

many germs had built, his legs and feet quickly healing and returning to their blue-ish tint. The chopped off ends of the

kaka-germs regenerated into their needed parts so that there were now 6 of them instead of the original 3, " Veggie-germ... "

the kaka-germ trailed off. All six of them partially melted and oozed together, then reformed into a kaka-germ 6 times its

original size.

      " I'M COMING TO GET YOU!! "

      " HURRY! HURRYHURRYHURRY!! " Bulma shouted Mirai continued to fly across the ocean with her on his back. Trunks was

nearby them carrying the backpack, " IF YOU KEEP GOING THIS SLOW VEGETA'S GOING TO HAVE HIS MIND COMPLETELY ASSIMILATED WITH

THOSE CREEPY LITTLE KAKA-GERMS BEFORE WE EVEN GET THERE!! "

      " I'm TRYING as fast as I can without you falling off into the ocean! " Mirai sweatdropped as they flew over some

islands.

      " Huh? " Chi-Chi looked up from the island she was stranded on and burst into a grin as she noticed the trio flying

overhead, " AH! BULMA! MIRAI! TRUNKS! OVER HERE!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed with excitement.

      " Hey did you guys hear something? " Trunks blinked, looking over at them.

      " No. " Bulma seemed confused, then laughed, " You must've inherited your father's hearing if you can hear ANYTHING

over the powerful winds that come with traveling at THIS velocity. " she smiled.

      " Did you hear something Mirai? " Trunks looked over at him.

      " No. " Mirai shook his head, then froze, " Toussan's ki just spiked up! He's almost in ssj! "

      " WAHHHH!! MIRAI HURRY!! " Bulma wailed, shaking his arms back and forth.

      " WAH-AH-AHH! Okaasan cut that out! I can't steer right when you do that! " Mirai sweatdropped.

      " Oh! Right, sorry. " she laughed nervously, " NOW LET'S GO! " she ordered and Mirai gave another burst of speed.

      " Ah.....ah...ahh.... " Chi-Chi squeaked out, watching the trio disappear off, " No...don't leave me...here....

alone. " she gulped, ::Waitaminute! If they're going that way they must be going after the Ouji! OH NO! What if something

happened to Goku and the Ouji caused it! WAHHHH....:: " But, if that's true then that must mean that's the way back to the

island. Maybe if I can build a small raft I can get back over there. Something light, but no inflatable. "

      " Ah-HA! Perfect! " Chi-Chi had chopped down the trunks to several trees and tied them together using duct-tape she

had ripped off of some of the boxes. She promptly pushed it into the water and layed belly-down on the front end of the

creation like a very wide surfboard and began to paddle with her arms, " I'M COMIN, GOKU!! "

      " *CAW*! "

      Chi-Chi froze, then looked over her shoulder and snarled at the seagull from before, " YOU... " she said with pure

anger in her voice.

      " *CAW*! "

      " *CAW*! "

      " *CAW*! "

      Over a dozen more seagulls landed on the other end her boat.

      " Wha--what are you doing! STOP THAT! SHOO! " she tried to waft them away with one arm while continuing to stroke

forward with the other. More and more seagulls flew down out of nowhere and landed on the opposite end of Chi-Chi's boat. She

growled, ignored the, and continued to swim blindly ahead until she realized that her arms were only hitting the water

halfway. Chi-Chi opened her eyes and paled to see that the boat was actually tipping back. She looked back; almost 30

seagulls now on the opposite end of the boat. An abnormally large seagull suddenly floated down. Chi-Chi whinced in terror,

" Oh GOD. " the seagull landed with a heavy thump, launching Chi-Chi off of the raft and full-speed back in the direction she

came from. Chi-Chi flew headlong and crashed face-first into a very large palm tree, then slid down in pain while the flock

of seagulls out to sea on her raft. Chi-Chi whinced in inhuman pain, " Oww.... "

      " Nani sa teso lapa ke suunah~~ "

      " Heeheeheeheehee! Veggie's so silly! " Goku giggled with delight. The little ouji had been hugging onto him for

quite some time now and just 15 minutes ago started dreamily slurring out words and sentences in his native tongue, " Wow

little Veggie, if you're tryin to beat my 5 hour hugging record then you might just do it! " he adjusted his head back on

the pillow of the bed.

      " Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta sighed happily.

      " Hmm? " Goku smiled, tilting his head upward to look at the ouji.

      " Tado jeh manna qopo la, toodo yo bebusa pe wah? "

      " Of course little Veggie! Whatever you say! " Goku chirped to the warm little mound plopped ontop of his belly.

      " You desire to be my oujo, hai, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta smiled softly, finally returning to speaking in english.

      " Uh-huh!! " Goku brightened up, then gleefully pointed to the oujo crown which was still on the countertop next to

the bed where Vegeta had set the object down.

      " You want that pretty crown, and for Veggie to be *nice* to you all the time, and wear this cute little blue gi you

got especially for him? " the ouji's smile tweaked upward for a moment.

      " Uh-huh~~! " the larger saiyajin grinned.

      " And you want to be royalty just like me, and go on breath-taking trips through outerspace like our future

counterparts? "

      " Uh-huh Uh-huh!!! " Goku's grin grew wider.

      " Well then, there's something you need to do for me, Kakarrotto. "

      Goku tilted his head, still grinning, " What? "

      " GOGOGOGO**GO!!!** " Bulma screamed as they flew straight for the front doors to the hotel.

      " Ah, Kaasan! The doors! They're closed and made of glass! " Mirai twitched.

      " I DON'T CARE JUST GO!! VEGETA'S LIFE IS ON THE LINE HERE!! " Bulma exclaimed. Mirai squinted his eyes and waited

for the impact.

      " Oh MAN!! "

      " *BEEEEP*! " the doors opened automatically. Mirai looked back over his shoulder and started laughing in relief,

" Haha, hahaha, electonic doors--OOF! " he yelped as he crashed into the wall, then fell back in pain.

      Bulma jumped off him and slammed both her palms on the information desk, " YOU! TELL ME WHERE MR. AND MRS. SON GOKU

ARE ROOMING! "

      " Uhh.. " the information desk employee paled, intimidated. He pulled out a large book and flipped through the pages,

" Ah, h--here we are. Goku and Chi-Chi, Son: Room 275, floor H. "

      " H275, got it. " Bulma nodded, then dashed off to the stairs.

      " Ohhhh... " Mirai groaned in pain.

      " Trunks? "

      Both Mirai and chibi looked over to see Gohan and Goten staring at them, confused.

      " TRUNKS! "

      " GOTEN! "

      " You're--covered in pizza sauce. " Trunks blinked, then grinned, " Where's the pizza? "

      " TRUNKS!! MIRAI!! HURRY!! " Bulma shouted, already climbing the stairs.

      " We'll, uh, be right back guys. " Mirai got up tiredly, then grabbed chibi and dashed off.

      Gohan looked down at Goten, confused, " I think, we should go after them. "

      " Kiss me. "

      " ....what?? "

      " Kiss me, and you will be one step closer to becoming my oujo. " the deep voice said smoothly.

      " I, I'm not allowed to smooch Veggies on the lips. Chi-chan says so. It's one of the most important rules of all. "

      " But it's not smooching, it's kissing. They're different. "

      " But Chi-chan says I'm not allowed to do that either....and, neither does...Veggie. " Goku cocked an eyebrow in

suspicion, " Veggie you feelin oh-kay? I know little Veggies very well and Veggies normally don't ask for smoochies or

kisses because of the kaka-- " the little ouji pressed the tip of his nose against the larger saiyajins, " --germs. "

      " Whatsa matter? Doesn't Kakay luv me? " Vegeta mock-pouted, his bottom lip wobbling.

      " No no no! Veggie do not cry! I luv Veggie very very much! " Goku panicked.

      " Then show it and kiss me. "

      " But, but Veggie is not in his right mind at all. Infact I am not even sure if his mind is still in his little

Veggie-head or if it has packed up it's things and left for some sort of Veggie-brain resort. " Goku stammered, his face now

bright pink. The little saiyajin hugged onto him tighter, " Oh my! "

      " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! " Veggie-germ slashed slashed another one of the enlarged kaka-germs into pieces.

      " NYAHH! "

      Veggie-germ froze and whipped around just intime to see a kaka-germ pounce at his head, he quickly stabbed it halfway

and threw it across the inside of Vegeta's skull. The kaka-germ fell to the ground. Veggie-germ leaned onto his sword,

breathing heavily. He had just successfully slain every single kaka-germ in Vegeta's entire skull and was beginning to tire

out. Veggie-germ yawned, " Another uneventful day in the life, yeah right. " he snorted, then felt something moving around on

the floor and walked to the top of the brain only to scream at the top of his lungs as every sliced kaka-germ melted and

fused together forming a gigantic blob at least 100 times Veggie-germ's size. The gigantic kaka-germ rose hight into the air

and peered down at the terrified germ no ouji and grinned Son-style.

      " Hello! "

      " Holy---WAAARGH!! " Veggie-germ tossed his sword back into his sheath and began firing ki blasts at the kaka-germ

in an attempt to blast it apart only to have the ki-blasts bounce right back at him. Veggie-germ just made it dodging his own

blasts due to his lethargia from the very long battle against the regenerating kaka-germ village. He watched in tired horror

as the giant kaka-germ squiggled its way to the top of Vegeta's brain and layed down contently on its belly, resting its head

on it's chubby arms. The sweet red goo from before started to slowly creep out of the bottom of the kaka-germ and into

Vegeta's brain, " HEY! YOU GET AWAY FROM HIS BRAIN YOU BODY-SNATCHER! " Veggie-germ burst into ssj2 and flew at the kaka-germ

, who only slowly opened one eye and smiled coyly at the Veggie-germ, frightening it. The giant kaka-germ softly touched the

tip of Veggie-germ's shoulder armor and instantly caused it to begin to turn red, " WAHHHH!! " Veggie-germ shrieked, formed

a ball of ki, and sliced that shoulder's armor off.

      " I wonder, if you would be so quick to have done that if I had touched your arm instaed of your armor. " the

kaka-germ smiled at him.

      " ERRRRRRRR!! YOU GIVE ME HIS BRAIN BACK RIGHT NOW! " Veggie-germ snapped.

      The kaka-germ pouted, " You're so stressed little Veggie-germ. Here let me help you relax. " he reached for the

ouji's head. Veggie-germ narrowly dodged him.

      " CUT THAT OUT! YOU JUST WANT TO ABSORB ME SO THERE WON'T BE ANYONE ELSE LEFT TO STOP YOU, IS THAT IT!! " Veggie-germ

screamed angrily, " Vegeta may not be able to reach in here and yank you out at the moment but I'm as close to his essence as

you can possibly get and in his and my opinion it's our job to avoid any invasion by Kakarrotto's bakayaro kaka-germs, AND

THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE! A KAKA-GERM!! "

      " I like it in here, I don't want to leave. " the kaka-germ stuck his tongue out at the Veggie-germ, " Veggie's so

nice and *warm* inside. " it sighed.

      " THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR HEATING UP HIS BRAIN BY SITTING ON IT YOU MORON!! " Veggie-germ yelled.

      " If I am a moron, then how come Kakarrotto has all of us little kaka-germs all nice-n-happy-n-content while Veggie

only has one? "

      Veggie-germ looked away, " Back when Freeza discovered the germs on Vegeta's body, he had him, Raditsu, and Nappa all

vaccinated of any of their own germs and anyone else's for fear of what the germs would do. I'm the only one that survived

the vaccination. That's why there's only one of me. "

      " Awww, poor little Veggie-germ. " the big kaka-germ sniffled, " But, can't you reproduce? "

      " I don't know HOW. Or even if I can at all. " Veggie-germ said, at a loss for words.

      The big kaka-germ's eyes watered, " You poor little thing! Come here and I will give you a nice big hug just for

little Veggie-germ. " he reached out to grab the Veggie-germ only to freeze when his hands suddenly slid off his wrists.

      Veggie-germ held his sword high in the air. He smirked, " You're pretty sneaky. How un-kaka-like. You know that one

touch from you and I assimilate into your genetical structure. "

      The kaka-germ smirked back.

      " Well, let's just say that isn't happening. " Veggie-germ snickered, then got a serious look on his face, " My

mission for my sake and for my creator's is to destroy you and free his mind from your influence! And that is exactly what I

plan to do. "

      " Really, such a shame that your purpose is about to be obsolete within minutes then, isn't it? " the kaka-germ

smiled, tilting its head.

      Veggie-germ paused, looking at him with slight confusion.

      " Where do you think the biggest concentration of kaka-germs is on Kakarrotto's body? It's INSIDE of him. Once he

gives Veggie that kiss, hundreds upon thousands of kaka-germs will flow into Veggie's body unseen. They will make their way

here and once I absorb them we will assimilate with Veggie's brain, thus making us part of his permanent genetic structure;

unable to escape! "

      " .... " Veggie-germ froze in place.

      " If you join us now little Veggie-germ, we promise we won't let our soon-incoming forces force you onto our side. "

the big kaka-germ smiled.

      " I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU AND LET YOU TURN VEGETA'S BRAIN INTO A PILE OF MUSH!!! " Veggie-germ ranted.

      The kaka-germ tilted its head and let out a blast of red goo which flowed down the brain and onto the floor around

Veggie-germ, incircling him. The liquid shot up into a very tall round wall with only a small opening where the Veggie-germ

could see the kaka-germ, " Come here little Veggie-germ, it's time to go. "

      The walls became closer and closer together. Veggie-germ looked shocked, " But-- "

      " --but what? "

      " ... " Veggie-germ sighed, defeated, " Alright, I'm clearly trapped here, I don't suppose you'd let me ask one more

question before you completely absorb me and change Vegeta's brain into a mushy, romantically kaka-tuned attention-getter,

huh? "

      " Go ahead. " the kaka-germ nodded.

      " Why are you doing this? "

      The kaka-germ looked at him, confused.

      " I mean, I've seen you guys around the body all the time, but this is the first attempt at actually doing something

evil for you. Why are you doing it? "

      " Because, " the kaka-germ said, " we are part of Kakarrotto. And Kakarrotto desires for Veggie to crown him his oujo

. So that's what we're doing, having Veggie crown Kakarrotto his oujo. "

      " Haha, " Veggie-germ let out a mock laugh, " Do you even KNOW what is, involved, for a saiyajin ouji to crown his

oujo? Well it's a LOT MORE than just a fairy-tale kiss and putting a crown on Kakarrotto's head, that's for sure! "

      The kaka-germ looked at him with an expression of pure kaka-confusion on.

      Veggie-germ's jaw dropped, " You....you DON'T know, do you? " he said in shock, " Of course, how could you? You're

part of Kakarrotto, any knowledge you have is purely copied from his own....which means you're not the villain after all,

you're just getting yourself into something far too complex for you to understand just because you're so naive and mushy just

like Kakarrotto himself and want to make him happy. " Veggie-germ started shaking in fear, " YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TASKS

AND SAIYAJIN TRADITIONS KAKARROTTO HAS TO GO THROUGH TO BECOME AN OUJO! THE RECIPRICATIONS FOR THIS COULD SEND VEGETA'S MIND

INTO AN ALL-OUT MENTAL BREAKDOWN!!! "

      " ... " Kaka-germ stared for a minute, then happily brushed it off, " Aww, I'm sure it's not that bad! After all,

little Veggies always Veggiexaggerate things! "

      " Mmmmmm, heeheeheeheehee! " Goku giggled as the smaller saiyajin continued to rub his shoulders, " Veggie massages

*NICE*! "

      " Thank you, Kakay. " Vegeta smirked, " ...are you ready yet? "

      " NosmoochiesrightnowVeggie! " the larger saiyajin yelped, his face turning bright pink.

      " ... " Vegeta sighed and continued to rub Goku's shoulders, " HeeheeheeHA--CUT THAT OUT! " he swatted Goku's hands

away from tickling his neck.

      " Veggie sure Veggie's feelin alright? I mean, your eyes look a little funny. " Goku asked, concerned.

      " My eyes are FINE, Kakarrotto. " he said, slightly annoyed.

      " But your pupils are all foggy. Look! " Goku grabbed a mirror and held it infront of the ouji's face. Vegeta's eyes

flickered uneasily.

      " That is....strange.. " Vegeta's voice faultered as he stared at the mist swirling around in his pupils.

      " It's VERY strange little Veggie and I think maybe you should wash your eyes out or something before it starts to

hurt. " Goku offered.

      " That's alright Kakarrotto-chan. I feel no pain at the moment. " Vegeta brushed it off only to be glomped by the

larger saiyajin.

      " Little Veggie if you have a problem with your eyesight you can tell me! You don't have to be embarassed a-bout it

and if anything we can try and fix them so they are back to normal again! " Goku held on tightly. Vegeta's body started to

glow bright red. Goku pulled the ouji back a bit and held up three fingers, " How many fingers do you see little Veggie? "

      " Three. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " And I told you before that I'm alright.......smooch? "

      " No! "

      " Why not? "

      " Because Chi-chan says so! It's a rule! "

      " "Chi-chan" isn't here. "

      " She'll find out! "

      " Only if you tell her, and we'll be light-years away from earth by then. "

      " We--will? "

      " Of course, you want to be my oujo and go on deep-space adventures with me, don't you? "

      " H-hai... "

      " Then smooch. "

      " NO! "

      " You kept trying to smooch me back on Christmas. "

      " But mistletoe-smooches are different! Those are smooches! "

      " And this would be a kiss? "

      " Yes! "

      " Then kiss me. "

      " I CAN'T!! "

      " Why not?! "

      " Because I know my Veggies inside and out and Veggie would never ask me to kiss him especially with all the

'kaka-germs' I might pass onto him. "

      " You heard earlier, that they melt away in cold water.. "

      " But--but I-- "

      " You know, that I won't force you. I can wait forever you know. Whenever you're ready--- "

      " --but I wanna be Veggie's oujo NOW! "

      " Then kiss me. "

      " I CAN'T!! "

      " Can't...or won't....or, shouldn't? "

      " Ah--ah----my head hurts... "

      " NYAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!--OOFA! " Vejitto slammed once again into the wall and slid down.

      " Jitto, it's not working! " Gogeta pouted.

      " Well if Mommy hadn't put up a ki-wall around the entire inside of the walls then MAYBE it WOULD! " Vejitto

exclaimed in frustration, both fusions getting more panicky as time rolled on.

      " Maybe we should try calling them again. " Gogeta sighed.

      " What's the use, they can't hear us through the ki-wall. " Vejitto sighed as well.

      " WE'RE GONNA LOSE TOUSSAN TO THE KAKA-GERMS JI-TTOO!! " Gogeta wailed.

      " H--hey, it's alright, we'll get inside, don't worry. " Vejitto sweatdropped, patting Gogeta on the shoulder, " We

just need a well-thought-out and perfectly excecuted plan. "

      " DON'T YOU HEAR THEM! WE DON'T HAVE **TIME** TO THINK UP A WELL-THOUGHT-OUT AND PERFECTLY EXECUTED PLAN!! " Gogeta

sobbed.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Try to kamehameha the wall again? " Vejitto offered tiredly, even though they had already done so 5 times without

any results.

      Gogeta sniffled, calming down, " O--oh-kay. "

      " Great! " Vejitto said as they crouched down in the attack's position, " Now we'll both try and aim at the door this

time, not the whole wall. Our combined powers SHOULD at least blow the actual door itself apart. Then we'll visually get

their attention once they see us behind the ki-wall; those things are practically invisible ya know. "

      " You are so ingenius, Jitto-kun! " Gogeta clasped his hands together.

      " Why thank you, dear brother. " Vejitto bowed over-exaggeratingly.

      " Hahahahaha! " they both laughed.

      " NOW! To SAVE Mommy! " Vejitto pumped his fist in the air.

      " To SAVE Toussan! " Gogeta mirrored him, grinning.

      Both fusions formed balls of ki in their hands, " KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH--- "

      " --MEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- "

      " --HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- "

      " --MEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- "

      " --HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! " a huge combined ki blast let

loose on the door, engulfing it and shredding it into bits. Both Gogeta and Vejitto panted heavily as the cloud of energy

dispersed from around them.

      Gogeta poked his head up above the cloud and gasped.

      " What? What is it? " Vejitto shouted, floating upward to see was well.

      " Uh-oh. " Gogeta's pupils shrunk in fear.

      Vejitto gasped as well once he sat it; their parents touching nose-to-nose with Goku on the bed and Vegeta latched

onto him and staring at the glowing-bright-pink larger saiyajin beneath him.

      " Do--do you think the kaka-germs have gotten to Toussan yet, Jitto? " Gogeta asked quietly.

      " No, if they had he'd be bright red right now. All the kaka-germs that he currenly has all migrated to his brain

which is why he's only a light red because they're making him glow indirectly. When the kaka-germs are directly ontop of his

arms and legs, etc, it happens faster. "

      " OH! " Gogeta said, enlightened, " Ready? "

      " Ready. "

      They both took a deep breath and started screaming at the top of their lungs.

      " **TOUUUUUUUUUUUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!! "**

      " **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! "**

      Vegeta visibly shook slightly out of the daze, then went right back into it again.

      " OOH!! We almost got to him! " Gogeta grumbled, stomping his foot in a stubborn pout.

      " *THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*!!! "

      Gogeta and Vejitto paused as the sound of heavy, fast-paced feet raced out of the stairwell and into the hallway.

The fusions turned to their left to see Bulma racing toward them with Mirai, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten not far behind.

      " Ah! Bulma-san! Hello! " Gogeta said cheerfully as she skidded to a halt infront of them.

      " VEGETA!! WHERE'S VEGETA!!! " she shook him back and forth with a look of panic on her face.

      " Ah-- " both fusions exchanged uneasy glances with each other.

      " Um, in there. " Gogeta nervously pointed to the now door-less doorway.

      Bulma's jaw opened and she ran into the room, " **VEGETA!!!!** "

      The ouji glanced over at her, his eyes flickering again, " Bururuma. "

      Vejitto and Gogeta blinked. Gogeta walked inside and flicked the part of the ki-wall that was still standing; the

part they hadn't aimed their kamehamha at, curiously, " Hm, impressive. " he said to himself.

      " .... " Goku continued staring up at the little ouji and still bright pink in the face.

      " Vegeta, oh I'm so happy I found you intime. " she sniffled, then paused when it suddenly sunk in where he was,

" Ah, why are you wearing a gi and latched onto Son-kun like that? "

      " That's because I'm going to give Kakay a kiss. " he turned to Goku, " Isn't that right, Kakay? " the little ouji

said as if in a dream.

      The already bright-pink saiyajin started to hyperventilate.

      " VEGETA YOU CAN'T KISS GOKU!! " Bulma exclaimed.

      " Jealous? " he smirked.

      " **NO!! VEGETA IF YOU GET ANYMORE KAKA-GERMS INTO YOUR SYSTEM THEY'RE GOING TO ASSIMILATE WITH YOUR MIND AND BECOME**

PART OF YOU AND WE'LL LOSE YOU FOREVER!!! " she shouted.

      Vegeta froze.

      " I did some tests on some sample tissue and they eventually absorb together with the tissue and become an internal

part of it! It'll be like getting a constant flow of whatever juices they put into your skin into your BLOOD STREAM 24/7!! "

Bulma pleaded with him, " You'll end up just like your future counterpart!! You don't want that! Do you? "

      " I...ah....in my....BLOOD STREAM?.... " Vegeta choked out, " NO! I have to....I have to......Kakarrotto-sama....I..

...can't let it end like this but.......it's what would make...Kakay happy.....but I don't want...but I do....but.....I would

never....say I....do I?....... " he sat up and clutched his head on either side, Bulma and Goku watching him, worried.

      " Vegeta. " Bulma reached for him.

      " Kakarrotto. " Vegeta looked at the larger saiyajin in panic, " K--Kakarrotto, I, I, I l--I l----l, l, l, l, l, l,

...I l--- " he almost choked his words with his own tongue on what he was pronouncing, " I l--UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " he wailed, holding his head tighter and screaming

upward at the ceiling. The ouji burst into ssj, then ssj2.

      " VEGGIE!!! " Goku exclaimed in terror.

      " HE'S GOING TO HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!!! " Bulma shrieked.

      " VEGGIENO!!! " Goku grabbed onto the ouji and held on tightly as Vegeta's ki continued to escalate higher and

higher, " VEGGIE DON'T CRY! NONONO! IT'S OH-KAY VEGGIE, IT'LL BE OH-KAY I PROMISE!!! " he cried as the level of energy

emitting from the screaming ouji started to burn the larger saiyajin, " I LUV YOU LITTLE VEGGIE, DON'T GO AWAY!!!! "

      " *FWOOOSH*!! "

      Veggie-germ looked around him as the glowing red walls melted clear into the the floor, " Wh--what the? " he glanced

over to see the giant kaka-germ still sitting ontop of Vegeta's brain. He looked closer and gasped. The very bottom of the

kaka-germ was slowly bubbling over like it was butter sitting in a frying pan and melting into the top of the ouji's brain.

      " Bye-bye, Veggie-germ. " the giant kaka-germ waved to him, " We could have been great having fun together. "

      " HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "

      A loud sudden scream started to echo inside the skull. Both germs froze at the sound.

      " He's screaming, WHY IS HE SCREAMING!! " Veggie-germ demanded, then pointed at the kaka-germ, " YOU!! "

      " Are a-ssimilating into Veggie's brain! Or starting to anyway! "

      " ERRRRRRRR.... " Veggie-germ gritted his teeth in anger, he thought for a moment, clasping his hands together,

" God help me. " he whispered sorrowfully, then whipped out his sword and turned back to the kaka-germ, " I WON'T BE DEFEATED

BY A BAKAYARO KAKA-GERM!!! AND NEITHER WILL THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI HIMSELF! RAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! " he burst back

into ssj2 and ran at the kaka-germ, " I WON'T LET VEGETA DOWN!!! " he sliced his sword into the kaka-germ and pushed hard

against it, knocking them both off the brain and down sideways in the direction of the ear. Veggie-germ cringed as the

redness started to pulsate to him from the giant kaka-germ as they fell.

      " IIPE! " the kaka-germ suddenly squeaked as the duo stopped falling. Veggie-germ blinked while the kaka-germ started

making all sorts of whimpering noises.

      " What's that? " a loud voice from outside said in sudden confusion as the kaka-germ was suddenly pinched from behind

and squeezed out of Vegeta's ear. The Veggie-germ wobbled back and forth and fell out the ear and onto Vegeta's shoulder.

      " WOW!! " the same voice said.

      " What, is that? " Bulma cringed, looking at the near-saiyajin-brain-sized bright red squishy Goku-headed object.

      " It's a "kaka-germ"! " Goku chirped happily.

      " WAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! " Bulma backed up, disgusted, " OH GROSS! GOKU LOOK HOW **BIG** IT IS!!! "

      " Hahaha! I had no idea they could get THIS big! " Goku beamed at it while the rest of the group turned a pale green,

sickened.

      " Master Kakarrotto-sama! " the kaka-germ chirped.

      " OH GOD, IT TALKS!! " Bulma shuddered, covering her mouth to avoid throwing up.

      " Hello there! " Goku said sweetly, " Were you the one causing my little bitty Veggie-chan all these emotional

problems? "

      " Wahhhh~~~ " Vegeta sat there and stared off into nowhere with his head tilted, brain-dead. Drool hung out of the

side of the ouji's mouth while his bottom left eyelid twitched every-so-often.

      " Goku, test tube. " Bulma said nervously, holding out a rather large test tube and a plug for it. Goku dropped the

kaka-germ into the round bottle while Bulma quickly shoved the top over the bottle tightly, " Oh my God, it's a mutant

kaka-germ!! "

      " No, that's just what happens when they fuse together. " Goku said as if it were nothing, " They get bigger! " he

beamed.

      Bulma sent him a death-glare, " WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!! "

      " Sooner? I haven't seen you in over a week. " Goku sweatdropped.

      " Ohhhhhh... " Bulma groaned and slapped herself on the forehead, " Goku... " she sighed and looked at the kaka-germ,

" Well, at least we found our culprit. " she set it on a nearby table, " You, stay right there. " she said cautiously as she

backed up back to where Goku and Vegeta were, walking backwards.

      " Aww, don't worry about the super-sized kaka-germ Bulma, I am their leader, they obey me! " Goku said happily.

      " Uh-huh. " she still watched the kaka-germ in the round beaker uneasily.

      " Now what'll we do? " Goku asked curiously.

      " NOW, we lay Vegeta down someplace safe and let him rest for a while while you sort of, stay out of visual range of

him. At least until he wakes up and calms down. " she said. Goku hopped out of bed and carried Vegeta to the couch where he

plopped the ouji down there. Bulma and Goku stared at Vegeta until the little ouji lost consiousness.

      " Hey Bulma? "

      " Yeah Son-kun? "

      " Do you think, Veggie was gonna say that he luvs me, or, that he loves me? " the larger saiyajin blushed pink,

confused.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Well, whatever it is we'll know what he wants to tell you AFTER he wakes up. "

      4 Hours Later....

      " Uhhhhhh... " Vegeta groaned, " my head feels like it's just been run over by a monster truck... " he sat up in pain

and shook his head, " I need asprin. "

      " VEGETA! YOU'RE AWAKE! " a voice cried joyfully as someone glomped onto him.

      " Bulma! " Vegeta smiled weakly, " ....this isn't my bedroom. "

      " That's because you're in the hotel room, silly. " she sniffled.

      " Hotel roo----KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta lept to the floor, knocking Bulma off in the process.

      " THANKS A LOT MISTER ALMOST-GOT-MY-BRAIN-TAKEN-OVER-BY-GIANT-RED-GOKU-BLOBS!!! " Bulma snapped at him, shaking her

fist in the air.

      " Huh? " Vegeta tilted his head, confused.

      Bulma got up and grabbed something off the table, then held it up infront of him, " THIS, was inside your brain and

if we hadn't gotten to it intime it would've ASSIMILATED with YOUR MIND! "

      Vegeta blinked and looked down into the beaker to see a giant kaka-germ slooshing back and forth along the floor

happily.

      " HI VEGGIE-CHAN! " it squealed.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAHAAHAAHAA!!! " Vegeta shrieked in horror, backing up, " IT'S HUGE!! "

      " Yes, we've established that fact already. " Bulma said flatly.

      " But, kaka-germs, they don't, GET that huge...do they? "

      " Apparently they do. " Bulma said, setting it down, " You are SO lucky we got to you before you got anymore in your

system. Why if you and Goku had locked lips you would've lost your mind, body, and SOUL by now! "

      " I suppose I should say thank you then. " Vegeta folded his arms a little reluctantly.

      " It's alright, the proud saiyajin no ouji is allowed to say thank you. " Bulma teased him.

      " Hai. Thank you Bulma. " he smiled, then pulled a double-take, " WHADDA YOU MEAN LOCK LIPS WITH KAKARROTTO!!! "

      " Like I said you were just about to let him kiss you on the lips when I busted through the door, which Vejitto and

Gogeta destroyed so we could get in in the first place. " she said, pointing to the fusions as she gave them credit.

      " Happy to you see your brain back to normal, Mommy! " Vejitto grinned widely.

      " WE MISSED YOU TOUSSAN! " Gogeta gushed, quickly glomping onto Vegeta, then letting go.

      " I....almost KISSED Kakarrotto...? " Vegeta said in a shocked, faraway voice.

      " You were gonna crown him your oujo, Mommy!! " Vejitto exclaimed, " We heard you through the walls! You kept trying

to persuade him to kiss you and Toussan was sputtering and flustered all over the place and he kept coming up with excuses

because he was afraid he'd be breaking one of Chi-Chi's rules and all this other stuff. "

      " --on the lips. " Vegeta squeaked out.

      " Uh-huh. "

      " Where the, the mouth, and the tongue and the teeth are. "

      " That's, generally where lips are, yeah. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " Ohhhhhh... " Vegeta turned a pale green, " I feel nauseous...I didn't ACTUALLY **KISS**-- "

      " You would've lost your mind to the kaka-germs--ah, kaka-GERM, by now. " Bulma pointed to the bottle. Vegeta let out

a sigh of relief.

      " Good. Now where IS Kakarrotto anyway? " he stretched a bit, " AND WHY AM I WEARING A GI!! "

      " Goku. "

      " Kakarrotto. "

      The rest of the group replied flatly at once.

      " Oh. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " So, Kakarrotto is-- "

      " --in the kitchen crying his eyes out over you on how he nearly lost you in addition to Chi-Chi on the same trip. "

Bulma sighed. Vegeta bolted out of the room and into the kitchen. Bulma looked around, " Hey....where IS Chi-Chi? "

      Vegeta slowly tip-toed in the kitchen towards Goku, who was sitting on a stool with his back to the ouji and

sniffling to himself. Vegeta gulped, then took a deep breath, " Kakarrotto? "

      " Veggie? " Goku sniffled, looking over his shoulder, he brightened up when he saw the little ouji, " OH VEGGIE

YOU'RE AWAKE! " the larger saiyajin squealed and bounced over Vegeta, ready to grab him when he suddenly paused with his arms

still outstretched and began to sniffle again, " Ehhhhhhh..... " he plopped back onto the stool.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Ah, Kakarrotto, nothing to worry about. The kaka-germ's gone now. Infact all of them that were

on me are gone. I'm kaka-germ free! " he grinned brightly, feeling much lighter than he had in a long time.

      Goku's eyes watered.

      " W--what is it? " Vegeta sweatdropped a second time.

      " I can't hug my soft-n-sweet little Veggie no more! " Goku wailed.

      " Aww, of--of course you can, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta reached to pat Goku on the shoulder, then stopped himself and

pulled his arm away in slight paranoia.

      " SEE! I hurt Veggie's head and now I can't hug 'im or hold 'im anymore and I luv how Veggies feel when you hug 'um

and I'm gonna miss hugging Veggie because he's so comfortable!! " the large saiyajin sobbed.

      " Baka, you didn't hurt my head, the kaka-germs did! " Vegeta sighed.

      " BUT I'M THE ONE THAT MADE THEM!!! " Goku sobbed into his arms.

      " Yes, you were. But I, uh, well it wasn't your fault. The kaka-germs were the ones who tried to, *cringe* assimilate

with my brain. But they failed! " he said, trying to cheer his large peasant up.

      " But Veggie must HATE me for what I did! " Goku cried.

      " No! I don't, I don't hate you, Kakarrotto. I--- " Vegeta froze and had to blink twice, the larger saiyajin was now

2 inches away from him and staring at the ouji with big sparkily eyes, " I--ah.... " Vegeta's face turned red. He whipped

around away from Goku, " BAKA! Cut that out!!! " he snorted.

      Goku paused for a minute to take it in. He burst into a happy squeal, " VEGGIE LUVS ME!!! "

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta fell over, " I SAID NO SUCH THING!!!! " he instantly got back up.

      " UH-HUH! Veggie is BLUSHING! And there is not a single kaka-germ on Veggie's body! " Goku eagerly bounced up and

down. Vegeta looked over at his reflection in the fridge and shrieked to see his face was bright red. He shook it off.

      " THAT--THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!! " Vegeta screamed angrily.

      " MMM-hMMMMmmMMMmm! " Goku beamed, " It means that VEGGIE LUVS ME! " he went all big and sparkily eyed, then let out

a big heavy sigh, " ~*SIIIIIGH*~! "

      Vegeta's face went red again, unbeknownst to him, " NO IT DOES NOT! I, **CARE ABOUT YOU BUT I CERTAINLY DO NOT--I**

WILL NOT YOU THE SATISFACTION OF---AND AFTER ALL I WAS JUST THROUGH OVER-- "

      " Heee~~~! " Goku grinned, sliding across the floor infront of Vegeta, " I know Veggie luvs me no matter what Veggie

says because all I have to do is feel Veggie's soul through his ki! And it feels so soft-n-clean now! " he clasped his hands

together, then pouted, " But I still wanna hug him~~ "

      " Well no CHANCE! There is NO WAY I'm getting riddled with rebellious kaka-germs again! " Vegeta snapped at him.

      " You don't have to! Just shower more often! " Goku pleaded, " Just one little Veggie-hug! That's all I want right

now pleeeease! "

      Vegeta avoided the larger saiyajin's gaze, looking the other way, " Hn... "

      " Come on Veggie! Is it about all the stuff you did when the kaka-germs were semi-controlling you? If it is then it's

oh-kay and I forgive you 'n all. " Goku offered.

      " Actually I don't remember much about all that. My whole memory for the last several hours has been very fuzzy in my

head. " Vegeta sighed, then cocked an eyebrow, " Why? "

      " OH VEGGIE~~ " the larger saiyajin w/big sparkily eyes, " I LUV YOU LITTLE VEGGIE!!! " he bent down to Vegeta's

height and whispered, " Do you luv me? "

      " "Luv" is your platonic form of the word, right? " Vegeta checked, just to make sure.

      Goku nodded sweetly.

      " Hai then. I luv you. " Vegeta muttered, looking away as his face turned bright red again.

      " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! VEGGIE SAYS HE LUVS ME!!! " Goku squealed, then lundged at the ouji. Vegeta

yelped in fear and dashed out of the room.

      " WAHHH! ITSNOTTRUEITSNOTTRUEITSNOTTRUE!! " Vegeta screamed as he ran into the main room.

      " YES IT IS! " Goku chirped, bouncing into the room, " Veggie ~*luvs*~ me and I'm gonna be Veggie's oujo and go on

adventures with him in deep space and we're gonna have lotsa fun now that Veggie's brain is normal again! " Goku spun around

and tugged on the saiyajin oujo costume he was still wearing.

      " We can go on adventures in deep space but you CAN'T be my oujo. " Vegeta compromised.

      " But VEH-GEE! Why not! " Goku pouted.

      " BECAUSE BEING A SAIYAJIN OUJO IS A LOT MORE INVOLVED THAN ME PUTTING THAT BAKA CROWN ON YOUR HEAD AND PRONOUNCING

YOU ONE!! " Vegeta snapped, bright red again.

      " ...does it involve kissing? " Goku blinked.

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta fell over, " N--no, of course not! Oujis and Oujos don't KISS, haha. " he laughed nervously.

      Gogeta looked confused, " Yes they do--MMPH! " Vegeta slapped his hand over the fusion's mouth.

      " Ah-haha, ha. " Vegeta laughed nervously some more, " I'm not letting Kakarrotto get anymore weird ideas about being

my oujo, oh-kay? " he whispered to Gogeta, who nodded cheerfully. Vegeta removed his glove, " Oujis and Oujos KISSING, what a

silly idea! Hahahaha! "

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Real smooth there, Vegeta. " the ouji twitched at her remark.

      " That's GREAT then! " Goku said excitedly.

      " Uh, wha? " Vegeta blinked.

      " I am not allowed to give Veggies kisses because of Chi-chan's rules and since Oujis and Oujos DON'T kiss then that

means I can be Veggie's oujo after all! "

      The smaller saiyajin paled.

      " SO! What DO I have to do to become Veggie's oujo then? " he asked eagerly.

      " ... "

      Bulma looked over at him and smirked, " WELL, Vegeta? "

      " --HEY! How would everyone like to take a short trip on my brand new cabin cruiser! " the ouji said cheerfully,

changing the subject.

      " WAHHHH~! " Bulma fell over.

      " I have to admit you guys, this IS a pretty nice boat! " Bulma smiled as she leaned over the railing of the top

level of the boat. The fusions were laying on two of the deck chairs wearing sunglasses. Chibi Trunks and Goten were running

around the boat playing, Mirai wandered around the deck curiously and Gohan still had a worried look on his face wondering

where Chi-Chi was.

      " Yes, little Veggie's boat is the greatest boat EVER! " Goku agreed happily completely glomped over Vegeta from

behind, " Isn't that right little Veggie? "

      " Wuh-huhhhh... " the ouji grinned goofishly, glowing bright red from the kaka-germs smushing against him from

behind.

      " Well I'm glad he's at least letting you hug him again. " Bulma nodded, " You looked like you were gonna pop if you

didn't get ahold of him soon. "

      " HEEE~~! " Goku grinned happily, " AND I promise to give my germies a good talking too about where and where not to

go on Veggie's body! "

      " Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ " happy-drool dribbled out the side of Vegeta's mouth.

      " YOU'RE INFECTING HIM AGAIN!! " Bulma shouted.

      " Well, not in Veggie's head I'm not. Besides! Lookit all THESE! " he held a magnifying glass over Vegeta's arm to

reveal the sole Veggie-germ had somehow multiplied into a large herd of little blue Veggie-germs.

      " Wow, if anything these should easily counteract a bunch of Goku germs it would be a bunch of Vegeta germs! " Bulma

said as she watched the Veggie-germs in awe, then suddenly paled, " Hey....all the new ones, they're different than the

original. " she said, pointing to the original Veggie-germ who was leading his pack.

      " How so? " Goku blinked.

      Bulma paled even more, " Their tails, they're, they're RED! " she choked out.

      " So? "

      " KAKA-GERMS ARE RED! "

      " ...so? "

      " Nevermind, Goku. " Bulma groaned, then walked back to where she was standing, " Ohhh, I'm going to have nightmares

about this for WEEKS! "

      " Veggie stay right here and I'm gonna go get you a yummy snack! " Goku gave the ouji one more tight squeeze, then

let go. Vegeta waved him goodbye with a dreamy look on his face only to suddenly yelp when something wet exploded onto his

head, instantly cooling off the redness.

      " Heehee! " Vejitto tossed another waterballoon up into the air and caught it, " Gotta keep your brain healthy &

kaka-germ free ya know, Mommy! "

      " Hai~! " Gogeta chirped, adjusting his sunglasses, " Ahh, there is nothing more comfy than the wonders of a nice

warm tan!.....except for a really comfy seat and a bunch of yummy snacks! "

      " Well, I say this was a successful voyage. " Vegeta boasted, then thought, " Though I can't help but feeling we've

forgotten something semi-important... " he trailed off.

      " Hey! Look! It's my HOUSE! " Goku exclaimed, pointing off into the distance with one arm while holding an armful of

goodies in the other.

      Vejitto sat up and took off his glasses, " O! That does look like your house, Toussan....if it were made of sticks

and vines and coconuts. "

      " ... " the group stood there for a moment in silence.

      " OKAASAN!! " Gohan suddenly shouted.

      " Who? " Goku blinked, " OH! CHI-CHAN! " he chirped.

      " You FORGOT about your own wife? " Gohan said flatly, sweatdropping. They all checked for the ki.

      " Yup, that's Onna alright. Her ki feels a little mentally off too. " Vegeta said, then grinned evilly, " I bet she

lost her mind all alone on that island. " he rubbed his hands together maniacally.

      " HA! **YOU'RE one to talk about losing a mind! " Bulma scoffed.**

      " Ah, but you saved me though. " Vegeta smirked at her.

      " Yes, I did. " she smirked back, " And I'm proud of it too. You know you would've ended doing the entire initiation

for becoming a saiyajin oujo to Goku along with whatever it was you left out with me because I don't have super-strength like

you two. Goku would've easily survived it you know, whatever was left. "

      Vegeta shuddered, " I know... " he said dryly, then glanced over at Goku for a moment, who had an overly-happy

clueless expression on his face. Vegeta shuddered again, " OHHHHHhhhhhhh... "

      " I luv u too, Veggie! " Goku chirped.

      Vegeta looked over at Bulma, " You know, we don't HAVE to rescue Onna, I mean, with how out-of-it she's probably

become since she crashed there, she probably isn't much good to Kakay now anyway. "

      " VEGETA!! " a voice snapped from behind him. Vegeta turned around to see Gohan death-glaring at him, " THAT'S MY

**MOM ON THAT ISLAND AND WE'RE GOING TO RESCUE HER! YOUR CHILDREN WOULD ALL DO THE SAME FOR YOU! " he motioned to Vejitto,**

Gogeta, Trunks, and Mirai.

      " Alright, alright. " the ouji complained, going down below, " But if she starts throwing spears and tomahawks at us

don't come crying to me that your own mother just scalped you. "

      " Wow, look at all the empty un-microwaved soup cans. " Goku said in awe as the group journeyed onto the island and

towards the house.

      " This is creepy Vegeta, MAYBE I better wait on the boat. " Bulma laughed nervously, backing up.

      " Go ahead, besides we'll need someone already at the wheel to drive it when we make our getaway during Onna's

spear-throwing killing spree. " Vegeta shrugged.

      " MY MOM IS NOT A KILLER!! " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " I can't wait to see my mom again, Trunks! " Goten said happily.

      " What a big house. " Trunks murmured.

      " I can't believe she made an entire replica of Son Goku's home out of material found on the island. " Mirai said,

impressed, " She must be very creative or very stressed. "

      Goku knocked lightly on the door, " Chi-chan? " he said cautiously, entering.

      " Eat your peas Goten, they're very good for you! " Chi-Chi said repremandedly from the 'kitchen'. Goku walked inside

and looked on in confusion at the sight before him. There was their kitchen, also a complete replica only made out of bark

and husks from the island plant-life; with Chi-Chi sitting in the chair she normally sat in at dinner along with a seagull

sitting in each of the Son boys chairs.

      " *CAW*! " the seagull in Goten's chair cawwed.

      " Don't you backsass me Goten now eat your peas! " Chi-Chi snapped at him. The seagull tilted its head and hopped off

the chair, then waddled around randomly to other parts of the room, " YOU LISTEN WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! I'M NOT LETTING YOU

BECOME A JOBLESS OUJI-OBSESSED DELIQUIENT LIKE YOUR FATHER YOU KNOW!! " she shook her fist at him.

      Goku pulled his head back out the door, " Oh my....Chi-chan's mind has packed up and left for warmer waters. " he

gulped.

      " Kakarrotto, you alright? " a voice said from below him. Goku looked down to see a concerned Vegeta. He smiled

and grabbed the little ouji, hugging him tightly.

      " OH VEGGIE!! " he exclaimed. Vegeta's face burst into bright red and he grinned dopily, " Veggie, " Goku held Vegeta

out infront of him. Vegeta quickly slapped himself across the face and the redness disappeared, " if Chi-chan's mind is

really gone for good and we have to put her someplace special for people who lose their minds and await for them to return

will you come back and take her place and cook me yummy snacks to eat and help me with the laundry and cleaning and that sort

of thing? "

      The little ouji looked semi-disturbed, " Ah, yeahhhh, sure. " he said, playing along.

      " GREAT! " Goku gave Vegeta another quick squeeze, then set him down and walked cautiously back inside the kitchen.

      " See! Gohan's eating his food! Why won't you eat the peas like your brother, Goten! " Chi-Chi pointed to the seagull

in Gohan's seat, which was currently crushing the opened can of peas with it's beak.

      Vegeta let out a low whistle of disturbment, " Wow......I mean, wow, that's ah, wow. " he was at a loss for words. He

took a deep breath and turned to Goku, " If I do it will only be for a few days until you get over the loss and I will not

wear a female gi with my hair in a bun! " he ordered, " ....and I'm not sharing your sleeping quarters I shall rest on the

couch, or in a sleeping bag, or a, a futon or something. " Vegeta finished off.

      " GOKU! "

      " Eep! " Goku squeaked out, only to pause in confusion. Chi-Chi was yelling at the seagull in Goku's seat while

'Gohan' flew out the window with the can of peas and landed on the roof, " Oh....THAT Goku. "

      Seagulku hopped out of his seat and started to pull at his feathers, preening them.

      " Now you see that's why I TOLD YOU to go wash up before we had dinner, but NO, you just couldn't do that ONE LITTLE

THING FOR ME, COULD YOU GOKU! "

      Goku hid behind Vegeta, " Veggie I'm scared. " he whimpered, " Chi-chan has been kooky before but NEVER like this! "

      Vegeta patted Goku on the shoulder comfortingly, looking as freaked out as he did.

      " *CAW*!!! " another seagull landed on the windowledge to the kitchen.

      " GET OUT OF HERE OUJI I'M BUSY! " Chi-Chi screamed at the seagull on the ledge, which only pecked at her window

obliviously. The other seagull walked over to him, then hopped onto the ledge and they both flew away to the rest of the pack

hovering unknown to Chi-Chi above her house, " GOKU!!!! GOKU GET BACK HERE!! HE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!! " she wailed,

leaning out the window and breaking into a sob, " GO-KUUUUHOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! "

      Goku tapped her lightly on the back, " C--Chi-chan? Chi-chan I'm here now. We're going to go back home. "

      " Goku? " she turned around to face him with a crazed, faraway look in her eyes. Goku gasped in worry.

      " Chi-chan, I've come to take you back home now. "

      " But Goku, we are back home. Can't you see that? We're home. " Chi-Chi said, her her bottom left eyelid twitching

and her usually neat hair thrashed around from fatigue.

      " Ah, no, we're in a house made of island-plants on an island near the other island where you won a trip to on "The

Price is Right". " he looked worried as he held onto her.

      " Ah, yes, "The Price is Right", I remember now, don't we Bob Barker? " she looked to her right, " Yes Bob I think I

would like to buy a vowel, infact, let's buy a round of vowels on the house! "

      " Chi-chan, Bob Barker isn't there, NOBODY IS!! " Goku shook her back and forth.

      " Besides you buy vowels on "Wheel of Fortune", not "The Price is Right". " another voice said.

      Goku looked at Vegeta and sweatdropped.

      " WHAT? Bunni watches it sometimes and I listen in when I bake dessert, occationally. " Vegeta huffed, looking away

in slight embarassment.

      " Ouji? " Chi-Chi said. Vegeta glanced over at her, " WHERE IS HE GOKU!! I'LL KILL HIM FOR EVER LAYING A HAND ON YOU!

!! " she roared, whipping out an object from behind her back.

      " HA! **SPEARS, toldja so! " the ouji said to Goku as-a-matter-of-factly, then yelped as it nearly chopped his head**

off if Vegeta hadn't leaned backward far enough, " *WHEW*! " he sighed in relief.

      " Wow! I bet Veggie would make a great limbo-er! " Goku clasped his hands together, impressed.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Let's just worry about getting Onna back on the boat first. " he formed two balls of ki and

turned them into ki-cuffs, then promptly put them around Chi-Chi's wrists and ankles, " There. "

      " YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI YOU GET THESE OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE YOU GOKU-STEALING LITTLE

MONSTER!! " Chi-Chi screamed angrily at the top of her lungs while Goku carried her, thrashing, back out to the boat.

      " MOM! " Gohan shouted joyfully when he saw her.

      " Gohan? Gohan honey did you eat all your peas like I told you to? " she asked him.

      Gohan's face fell, " What? " he blinked in a confused Goku-manner.

      Vegeta made a swooshing motion underneath his neck to motion Gohan to change the subject.

      " Ah, I'm happy to see you again Kaasan! " Gohan smiled pleasantly.

      " Me too Mommy I missed you! " Goten glomped onto her legs, then blinked, " Mommy why are your ankles glowing? "

      " Here. " Vegeta motioned Goku to hand Chi-Chi to Gohan. He then turned to the demi-saiyajin, " Get her into the ship

and whatever she says just play along with it. You don't even want to begin to find out what kind of scene Kakarroto and I

dropped in on upon seeing her. " the ouji rolled his eyes Gohan floated up to the deck and went down into the boat, followed

by Goten.

      " Haha, WOW, Onna's really goin to the looney bin this time, huh Toussan? " Gogeta grinned, entertained.

      " Who knows! " Vegeta shrugged, " She COULD snap out of it, it all depends on how Onna is by the time we get home. "

      " I hope Chi-chan will be better SOON Veggie. " Goku sniffled, " Or else I am going to need someone else to stay by

my side in the frightening moments of life and the times I need comfort 'n love 'n smoochies and hugs and everything else I

do with Chi-chan. " he directed his gaze at Vegeta the entire time.

      " OH NO, don't even THINK about it Kakarrotto-- " he paled, waving his hands infront of Goku in fear.

      " But Veggie is the only one who can fulfill 99% of my daily needs! " Goku pouted w/big sparkily eyes.

      " Ahhh---ahh--- " Vegeta twitched, glowing bright red. He quickly ran back onto the boat, " WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING

FOR! " he snapped at everyone, " Go get Onna comfortable so her brain can return already! Get her some blankets and, and

pillows and soup and--no, forget the soup-- " he shook it out of his mind, recalling the giant amount of now-empty soup-cans

on the small island's shore, " Just get her SANITY back at all costs! And ESPECIALLY before Kakarrotto gets any funny ideas

about **replacements!** Now HURRY!! "

      " Veggie orders people a-round even *BETTER* than Chi-chan~~ " Goku sighed happily, sliding up to the ouji and

nuzzling against him.

      " WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta screamed and ran downstairs, slamming the door shut behind him.

      Goku blinked, confused, " I wonder what's his problem? "

      The giant kaka-germ slid across the deck, laughing with glee, " WHOO-HAHAHAHA!! "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

10:41 PM 10/23/2003

THE END (finally!)

Chuquita: Now aren't you glad you had that snack back when we started this chapter :)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) We haven't had a chapter this long since "Lost in Space".

Chuquita: (thinks) Which actually wasn't too long ago.

Goku: (chirps) I had fun in THIS chapter!

Vegeta: And I temporarily was kaka-germ free.....temporarily....

Chuquita: Hai, it was long but I enjoyed typing it! So many ideas...

Vegeta: (smirks) Say, does Onna REMAIN mentally deranged from now on?

Chuquita: WAHH! (falls over) Of course not! There's still plenty of fics and events left to take place! Her brain'll bounce

back, sort of.

Vegeta: (snickers) Heh-heh.

Chuquita: You know looking at the seagulls thing in general those gags probably came from some episode of some long-forgotten

-to-my-brain tv show I used to watch, combined with the trouble-making seagulls I see every summer at the beach.

Vegeta1: (to Veggie) Geez, with the situation YOU'RE in I'll be more than happy to get back to the past!

Vegeta: (groans) Can I come with you?

Goku: NONO! (panics, grabs Veggie & hugs him tightly) I do not want little Veggie to leave me all alone!

Vegeta: (eyes widen, face bright red) ...

Vegeta1: I fear for my future.

Vegeta: (flatly) Not as much as I fear for mine.

Chuquita: (thinks outloud) Maybe we SHOULD have future Veggie & future Goku in the Corner one fic...

Goku: (cheers) YEAH! (lets go of Veggie) Future Veggie is so nice to me and has crowned future me his oujo and we go on

fun and exciting magical adventures in deep space!

Chuquita: Now THAT would have been an interesting dbz-spinoff anime series.

Vegeta: No, it would be mentally painful for me.

Chuquita: I'd watch it. Besides! Future Veggie brings back his planet and everyone on Bejito-sei! (grins) And I luv that gang

on Bejito-sei! (King Bejito, Queen Ruby, Cally, Nappa, Raditsu, Celipa, Bardock) (to audiance) Infact after this end Corner

ends I'm planning on doing a Bardock one-shot! It'll be fun!

Goku: (grins) YAY! (happily) Barudokku's my daddy! (happy-grin)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're so observant, Kakarrotto.

Goku: (pats him on the head) Why THANK YOU little Veggie!

Goku1: Hahaha, future me's funny! (also pats Veggie on the head)

Vegeta: CUT THAT OUT!!

Goku1: (Son-grin) Aww, come on Veggie! You know you like the attention and affection given to you by your peasants!

Goku: (chirps) Especially since there's only 1 of me--ah, 2 of---you know! (big happy grin)

Vegeta: (twitches) Hai...

Chuquita: I guess we should get to the "Ask Veggie"'s now. (to audiance) I had to blank out some of the copied questions

because if I had completely re-copied every word of some of them I would be forced to bump this fic's rating up to PG-13 or R

or somethin, I'm not sure which...anyway all questions will be answered as if the blanked out words were infact there.

Meaning, Veggie can see all the words in the letters, but when it's copied it'll look blanked out to those reading the fic.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That didn't make any sense at all.

Chuquita: I was hoping it made at least a little bit.

Vegeta1: I understand what you're talking about Chu, let's go. (grabs the bag w/reviews in it)

Vegeta: (snatches bag) I'M the "Ask Veggie" Veggie, not you!

Vegeta1: I was you before even YOU were you!

Vegeta: ...

Vegeta1: ...

Vegeta: ...what? (blinks)

Goku: (giggles) I just LUV confused little Veggies!

Dear Goku, from Rissa of the Saiyajin: Question for Goku: Do you realise that Vegeta is actually LYING to you now? Oujis and

oujos DO mate! And if you want proof, just read his lil Veggie-mind (we all know you have psychic powers Kakay.)

Goku: (cheerfully) Yes I do have psychic powers that are far beyond the av-er-age saiyajin mind's! (looks curiously at Veggie

and reaches for Veggie's head a la how-he-read-Kuririn's-mind-on-namek-sei)

Vegeta: WAHHH! (slaps Goku's hand away) CUT THAT OUT!

Goku: (pouts) But how am I supposed to know if oujis & oujos do mate or not?

Vegeta: THEY DON'T, OH-KAY!

Goku: How do I know Veggie is telling the truth? (reaches to grab Veggie's head again only to have Veggie duck)

Vegeta: Well, of--of course I'm telling the truth Kakarrotto. "Little Veggies" ALWAYS tell the TRUTH, you know that! Haha,

ha. (nervous laughter)

Goku: (thinks, confused) Well....there are SOME TIMES when Veggies lie....

Vegeta: (interupts) (mock-cheerfully) --NEXT-LETTER!

Goku: (pouts) HEY!

Dear Veggie, from Miyanon: I have a question for Veggie! What's your deepest most hidden desire that you're afraid of telling

anyone even yourself? I'm half expecting you not to answer this.

Vegeta: (smirks) Why of COURSE I will answer this for you--in my NATIVE TONGUE!

Chuquita: WAHH! (falls over)

Vegeta: (happily) Nomba se la quinetna boba lape de sol na parunka sepa mi vases sia kin dalee meo guap o' tentia sela.

(blushes lightly) Sepa nah.

(Chu and Gokus sweatdrop, Veggie1 stares at him w/his eyes bugged out of his head)

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow at past self) What are you looking a--OH CRAP! You know saiyago too!

Vegeta1: (chokes out) I'm going to try very hard to avoid THIS particular future.

Vegeta: You mean present.

Vegeta1: For YOU, maybe...

Dear Veggie1, from Miyanon: Now a question for Veggie1 if he's still there! Tell the truth now, what was the first thing you

thought about "Kakorot" when you first saw him?

Vegeta1: (looks at Goku1, then at Goku; both Gokus grinning stupidly) I think it was somewhere along the lines of "You've got

to be kidding me". It was a tail-less saiyajin peasant flying on a floating yellow blob wearing a bright orange pair of

pajamas.

Goku1: (sweatdrops) It's called a GI.

Vegeta1: WELL I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THEN! (grumbles) Could've sworn you were planning to blind us before the battle even

started. (smirks) Ah I scared you GOOD in that battle... (reminicing) (snaps out of it) Infact I didn't even see that

trademarked insane brainless kako-grin until we had to put you in the healing tank on Namek.

Goku1: (glomps Veggie1) YEAH! Veggie slept infront of the tank and guarded me!

Vegeta1: I WAS **NOT** GUARDING YOU I HADN'T SLEPT IN ALMOST A MONTH!!

Goku1: (blinks) Wow, that is a long time, huh?

Vegeta1: (mimickingly) "Wow that is a long time, huh?", baka.

Dear Veggie, from Nekoni: OHOHOH! I have a question! For VEGGIE! -Veggie- why don't you tell goku you love -

Oh scrap that! You never answer truthfully anyway! *scoffs* AHEM! In your ssj4 forms, is it nice to have your fur brushed?

*looks sweet* 

Veggie, what is the most attractive attribute to the saiyan next to you.

Goku, do you think Veggie is pretty or handsome =)?

Oh! And hot chocolate or cold chocolate, Goku? Don't say lukewarm- NOBODY likes lukewarm...

OH! Veggie again. I'm curious... there's ONE THING I can't cook- fishfingers. They always die some way. Is there a secret to

success?

Vegeta: (smiles) Having my ssj4 fur brushed is indeed a pleasant feeling. It makes all your worries go away...

(looks at Goku and sweatdrops) Kakarrotto's most attractive attribute?

Goku: (waves happily to Veggie)

Vegeta: (shudders) OHHHhhhhhh... (shakes light redness off his face) Well, ah, Kakarrotto's, uh, (looks the large saiyajin up

and down, Goku smiles and doesn't seem to notice) he's, umm, very lo---no, bad adjetive. (thinks) Kakarrotto is very caring

towards me while no one else in the entire universe who I've come in contact with besides my family cares if I live or die.

Goku: Aww, don't be silly Veggie! We all luv u!

Vegeta: (minorly sulks) Uh-huh, (sighs) Back to the questions--oh, (sweatdrop) One of Kakarrotto.

Goku: OOH! (reads above lines) Is Veggie pretty or handsome? (looks at Veggie, who sweatdrops) Well... (happily) I think

Veggie's VERY ~*pretty*~!

Vegeta: WAHH!! (falls over) (gets up, bright red in the face) YOU ONLY USED "PRETTY" BECAUSE IT'S THE MORE EMBARASSING OF THE

TWO WHEN DESCRIBING ME!!!

Goku: (blinks, tilts his head) No I didn't, Veggie is pretty.

Vegeta: (slaps himself in the face, grumbles and mutters something under his breath and sits back down in his seat)

Goku: Chocolate choco-late choco-late. It all depends on what FORM of choco-late. (brightly) If it's hot cocoa then I luv it

hot & w/lots of little marshmellows! Or if it's fudge. But if it's candy or ice-cream I like it cold!

Vegeta: Ah, fishfingers? (thinks) Babi lo sesuna pe dedjo!

Vegeta1: (twitch) That wasn't an answer that was a bunch of saiyago babble-words because you don't know!!

Vegeta: (snorts) I do too, I'd, just have to see what the product looks like first, that's all.

Vegeta1: (flatly) Uh-huh.

Dear Goku, from JSF: (This one's actually for Goku.) 1. Hey Goku it doesn't matter that Veggie has those body parts. The way

you could do that thing with him is very simple; all you'd have to do is pin him down, turn him over, and *******************

*****************************

Goku: (blinks) You mean Veggie's poop-shoot?

Vegeta: WAHHHH! (falls over) DON'T CALL IT THAT!

Goku: I do not know the scientific term! (pouts) (thinks) Anyways, wouldn't that HURT Veggie, since it's his poopy place? And

would it be cheating on Chi-chan? And what if doing such a thing if it could be done could get Veggie pregnant!

Vegeta: (snaps) I CAN'T GET PREGNANT YOU BAKAYARO I'M A MALE!!! I DON'T HAVE FEMALE ORGANS THAT'S WHAT THE QUESTION POINTS

OUT!!

Goku: ...

Goku1: Heehee, organs.

Dear Veggie, from JSF: 2. (For Veggie) Okay, enough Goku/Veggie hintings from me. ^^' Don't kill me! I want to ask you what

the sweetest thing you ever did for Bulma was. (Besides killing yourself for her that one time.) You're not exactly the most

romantic guy so I want to know about a rare, fluffy Bulma/Veggie moment.

Vegeta: (sighs happily) Ah, a non-Kakarrotto question. I'm not sure if this would be THE sweetest thing but it definately

stands out. A while ago Bulma had been working on some super-project that took her "many many months" to build. When she let

me look it at I, accidentally might of broken it up a bit--anyway, she got mad at me and kicked me out of the lab. Late at

night I snuck back into the lab and tried to put it back together super-glue. They were really small pieces and I almost gave

up and blasted the lab apart but I finally finished the darn thing and it it nearly brand new again. I must've fallen asleep

because when I woke up she was down there staring at me and asking if I had fixed it. I said I had and, quietly apologized to

her about smashing the darn thing into the floor. She forgave me, we held each other, then made-out for what was probably the

longest time I've ever made-out in one sitting in my life. The remainder of THAT new day was certainly a grand one. (smirks).

Goku: Aww! Happy endings for Veggie!......when was that?

Vegeta: Five or six months after Buu.

Goku: Ahhh!

Vegeta: More questions.

Dear Veggie, from Christina G: in the end corner Vegeta said something that caught my attention. on how most of the "Ask

Veggie" questions were of his feelings for Kakarrotto; he stated "my true thoughts on Kakarotto."

Does this mean that Vegeta has been lying to us this entire time and that his fellings are more than just platonic?

Vegeta: (thinks) Ah...no, of course not! Hahaha, that was only a misinterpretation of words. My feelings for Kakarrotto are

nothing more than a platonic friendship of a relationship.

Vegeta1: (rolls his eyes) Heh, soompu.

Vegeta: (huffs) Na de memoi sena po! Next letter...

Dear Goku, from Ouji Chan: -=Smirks evilly at the flustered prince.=- Oh Kakarot allow me to ellaborate since I have no

fear of the *onna*..if you were to mate with Vegeta all you have to do is insert your male **********************************

************************************************************.=- Now as to my question and believe me I actually do have one.

Though you may cringe at it Vegeta. It's for Kakarot; Kaka chan..I'm curious, in many of chu's fictions you smack Vegeta's

behind, and in movie twelve it appears as though you pound it with your fist, I know that CHU says she doesn't have a

spanking fetish or interest, but do you? You said you learned to spank someone for punishment from the onna but did you also

know it can be a source of pleasure and even fun? Plus, if it isn't a secret interest you have, then WHY do you do it so

often??

Goku: (flushed pink from "*'rd-out-to-readers" words) (gasps) Oh my.... (covers his mouth with his hands, shocked)

Vegeta: (twitching profusely) SOMEONE SAID THAT BEFORE, KAKARROTTO!

Goku: ...but, not in this way! (brain cells start exploding) Ohhhhhh... (looks away, confused)

Vegeta: (groans) Question.

Goku: Huh?!

Vegeta: *sigh* Question Kakarrotto, there's a, *twitch* QUESTION for you.

Goku: O--oh, hai. Yes, Chi-chan has taught me that spanking is a form of punishment when somebody does something bad... I

didn't know you could have fun smacking people's tushies with your hands...umm, ah, (still looking around and stammering

uneasily) Oh my....ah...uh... hold on. (closes his eyes for a moment and starts taking several deep breaths,

Piccolo-meditation style) *whew* (cheerfully) I am BETTER now that I have cleared my mind!

Vegeta: (gawking) How do you DO that?!

Goku: It is not hard to clear your mind of all thought, little Veggie! (chirps) NOW, where was I, ahh. I try not to let

things such as punishing somebody throught spanking which may seem a bit authoritative take control of me because if I had,

then there would be a number of people living with very sore butts right now. (nods) I pounded Veggie's bottom to get him to

stand up again since he probably wouldn't have let me pick him up.

Vegeta: It was to force me to start walking again.

Goku: Yup!

Vegeta: ...I feel slightly better now, and more reassured about that particular moment.

Goku: HEEE~~

Dear Goku, from Nekoni: Dropped in again to drop off a gift- since ouji-kun recomended I did.

*gives Goku a brush-activated musical brush*

Test this out, wontcha?

Goku: WHEE! A **GIFT!!** (rips open the wrapping paper and pulls out brush, brushes his head for a moment and oohs at the

musical sound, then leans over and starts brushing Veggie's tail) Hahaha! FUN!

Vegeta: (twitches in annoyance) Hai...."fun".

Goku: (happily) THANK YOU NEKONI! (continues brushing the fur on Veggie's tail)

Vegeta: (yanks his tail away) CUT THAT OUT!!!

Goku: ... (goes off and starts brushing Veggie's hair on the head instead) Veggie's hair is so nice-n-soft~~ !

Vegeta: ...*twitch*....

Chuquita: And now to wrap up w/the reviewer replies!

To Nuki: Aw, thanks so much! I had a lot of fun w/the egg scene! And you were right about there being a plot twist. Infact

there were a few. :)

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: The languages were fun! Originally I was only gonna use spanish but I thought adding in a 2nd

language, French, would make it even more random :D Hai, Goku doesn't understand, at the moment he's clearing his mind. :D

Goku: (to Chu) If I mentally blank out long enough, I'll erase the pg-13 implications of the earlier pg-13-ish letters.

(goes into a mindless daze) ...

Vegeta: (waves his hand infront of Goku's face) Wow, he's good.

To Goddess Shimi: OMG I luved that picture!! *grins* I had it as my desktop background all week after that! It's not often

you find actual toei-ish dbz images w/everyone in a funny pose rather than "Action-Goku and his Action-Squad" pose. Thank you

so much!

Goku: (still in mindless daze) ...

To Miyanon: Chi-Chi was worried about her children, that's all. Like how she prepared "to the extreme" in the Saiyajin and

Freeza eps to save Gohan, then tried to go save him in the Cell eps, and then attacked Buu two times even though she knew he

was super-powerful just to save her kids? It's the whole motherly protection thing. (grins) Ah, the kaka-germs CAN be creepy

when they want to, but you're right they're not evil. They have Goku's mentality and knowledge so they can't do THAT much

evil on purpose.

To JSF: I luved the fusion play. They'll certainly be back in chiwisheskakhuman and MAYBE the Goggie parody (I have no idea

where on the timeline that movie will take place). Heehee, Gohan can't help it, after all Chi-Chi tutored him so much she

sort of rubbed off on him.

To Callimogua: Thank you very much! So much happened in part 3 but I enjoyed typing it.

To Saiyajin-Neko: Hee~ the Chi-Chi-Egg was thought up after I was watching some of my dubs (which included that episode).

LOL! "most embarassing parent" :D Chi-Chi either has very strong lungs or eats a lot of throat drops ^_^;; The Veggie-germs

ALMOST got control of Veggie's brain but thanks to Veggie-germ he is safe :)

To Goddess Shimi: LOL! Singing fusions! I would probably recognize that song if I heard it on the radio, I stink at paring up

songs w/their titles because they rarely give the song-titles on the radio unless it's a countdown or the song is new. Heehee

heee, "schoolgirl Veggie" *grins* I actually think I may have seen a picture like that somewhere before. Is the actual cover

pink? *thinks*

To Cathowl: Heehee, goodluck breaking that up :) Oh! And is your Kakarrotto one who just never hit his head or never reached

Earth in the first place but stayed on Bejito-sei? (lil curious)

To chaos: Well, Chi-Chi DID sorta go mental at the end of this chapter, but she should be back to normal after my two

one-shot fics.

Vegeta: (smirks) Note the word, "should".

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) She's needed for future stories, Veggie, I can't let her stay deranged!

Vegeta: (pouts) Ohh.... (looks at review) (snorts) And I am NOT going to "you know" with Kakarrotto!

Goku: (still in mindless daze) ....... (tinging noise is heard) *TING*!

Voice from around Goku: File deleted.

Goku: (blinks) (comes out of it) Hi Veggie! Hi Chu-sama! What are we doing?

Chuquita: Son-kun the fic is over.

Goku: (pouts) It is....?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: (blinks) Wow, you CAN brainwash parts of your own mind.

Goku: (happily) One of my many a-stounding mental a-bilities!

Vegeta: (flaty) Uh-huh.

Vegeta1: Well Chu, I think Kakorot and I will be taking our leave now.

Chuquita: (frowns) Aw, so soon? I missed you guys!

Goku: We're still here! :)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I know that, I meant them. (points to Goku1 & Veggie1)

Goku1: Byebye Chu-sam! (gives her a hug)

Chuquita: Aww, byebye Son-kun! (smiles) I'll see you in fic #100 when and if we get there!

Vegeta1: (sweatdrops) That's a pretty big when and if.

Chuquita: This story was a pretty big when and if. (perks up) You know what! I don't have to wait 25 more fics! I'll bring

you guys back sooner! When, I'm not sure! But there's definately no "if"!

Goku1: Heee~~ (waves to audiance) May your Veggies live and prosper a-plenty! (hugs Veggie1 and prepares to teleport home)

Vegeta1: (snaps, embarassed) HEY! DON'T HUG ME I HATE YOUR GUTS!!!

Goku1: (chrips) (grins teasingly at him) Not in the future! (teleports both of them home)

Chuquita: Well, that's the end of our 75th Fic guys. (pops open a Pepsi can) (cheers) HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!

Vegeta: (takes a swig of his Pepsi can, then cheers to it) HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!

Goku: (happily) AND MANY, MANY MORE! (goes to try and open his Pepsi can and accidentally fires its contents at Veggie's

face) (blinks) ...oops.

Vegeta: (twitches) (gets up) KAKARROTTO!!!

Goku: (grins) (runs off, laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!

Vegeta: (runs after him) YOU GET BACK HERE!!!

Chuquita: (to audiance) See you next time!


End file.
